De l'autre côté du champ d'oiseaux
by Oh-eden
Summary: Peu après la destruction d'Arachnophobia, Maka est envoyée en mission pour récupérer des plans secrets. Tout ne se déroule évidemment pas comme prévu et elle va se retrouver séparée de son partenaire, face à un monde hostile rempli de sorcières.
1. De l'autre côté du miroir

Disclaimer : Soul Eater et ses personnages appartiennent à Atsushi Ohkubo.

Note : À la base, je pensais commencer à publier cette fanfiction plus tard et me concentrer d'abord sur d'autres projets... mais l'inspiration étant capricieuse, j'arrive ces temps-ci à bosser là dessus alors que c'est le blanc total ailleurs. Bref, autant poster ce début et se dire que qui vivra verra.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dès le début, Maka avait eu un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de cette mission. Elle n'avait pas exactement de bons souvenirs en rapport avec des usines mystérieuses et une ayant été abandonnée depuis des siècles n'annonçait rien de bon. Une rangée de fusibles et de tuyaux couvrait les murs intérieurs, tandis que ceux orientés vers l'extérieur laissaient passer la lumière extérieure à travers de fines meurtrières en minces rayons jaunâtres verticaux. De sortie, il n'y avait aucune trace en vue le long du couloir démesuré qu'elle traversait.

Tenant fermement Soul, sous sa forme de faux, Maka courrait désespérément à la recherche d'une porte qui lui permettrait d'échapper aux oiseaux mécaniques à sa poursuite. La première mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle avait reçut en entrant dans la ruine du bâtiment principal, pour trouver le plan de construction secret demandé par maître Shinigami, c'était que l'usine renfermait des centaines de robots et automates animés par la folie. Aussitôt avait-elle posé un pied dans l'enceinte du lieu que ceux-ci s'étaient attaqués à elle, jouant de leurs rouages imbibés de démence pour se lancer à sa poursuite dans des crissements stridents.

Enfin, elle aperçut une porte métallique entre deux bouts de tuyauterie et s'empressa de la tirer, faisant grincer ses gonds rouillés, puis de la refermer immédiatement derrière elle. Son arme reprit forme humaine et l'aida à faire coulisser une barre de fer attachée à la porte pour la bloquer. Quand ils se retournèrent pour observer la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils faisaient face à la mauvaise nouvelle numéro deux.

Maître Shinigami les avait prévenu que de nombreux ennemis convoitaient les plans à la recherche desquels ils étaient partis et qu'ils devraient peut-être se battre pour cela. Il n'avait pas eu tort puisque Médusa Gorgon se trouvait sur les lieux quand ils étaient arrivés. Dans leur malchance cependant, elle ne semblait pas s'être attendue elle non plus à leur visite et cela ne lui avait visiblement pas fait plaisir. De plus les robots s'en prenaient aux meïsters comme aux sorcières sans distinction, si bien que leur rencontre n'avait pas durée longtemps ; chacun ayant fui de son côté.

Seulement maintenant elles se retrouvaient à nouveau nez-à-nez.

La pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous réfugiées se composait d'un mur circulaire orné de six arcades donnant sur six portes identiques. Au centre, une machinerie complexe reliant fils électriques et plomberie du sol au plafond émettait des bruits étranges entre grésillement et ronronnement de moteur. Des tableaux de commandes horizontales aux boutons dans les tons gris et rouge permettaient sûrement de manipuler la machine, voir même l'usine entière –on ne sait jamais– pour qui savait les utiliser.

La sorcière et la meïster se dévisagèrent quelques instants, chacune tentant de percer les intentions de l'autre. Maka baissa les yeux vers les mains, vides, de son ennemie. Dans le cas où elle n'avait pas caché les plans dans sa tenue noire, elle n'avait pas réussi à les trouver elle non plus. Au moins, la situation n'était pas catastrophique à ce point songea-t-elle en se tournant ensuite vers les autres portes, se demandant laquelle pourrait bien être la plus proche de la sortie.

Un bourdonnement agaçant, qu'on pouvait entendre constamment dans toute l'usine, devenait de plus en plus bruyant de secondes en secondes. Maka crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de la machine principale mais le son semblait se rapprocher et Médusa l'entendait aussi puisqu'elle regardait à droite à gauche, cherchant sa provenance. Soul s'était bouché une oreille et cherchait lui aussi l'origine du bruit. Ce fut alors que le regard de Maka s'arrêta sur une grille d'aération incrustée au dessus d'une des portes à sa gauche. La fine surface de métal tremblait violemment et les vis qui la maintenaient en place étaient sur le point de céder.

L'instant d'après, la plaque sautait de ses gonds dans un grand crash et une nuée d'ailes robotiques battaient l'air pour s'infiltrer dans la pièce, multitude de corps grisâtres sortant du conduit d'aération comme une armée d'abeilles s'évadant d'une ruche tombée. Médusa envoya ses flèches vectorielles en direction du trou pour le boucher mais l'ennemi était bien trop nombreux.

« Soul ! », s'écria Maka et l'arme humaine prit sa forme de faux pour que sa meïster puisse parer l'attaque imminente, pas assez vite cependant ; les oiseaux de métal se précipitèrent à leur encontre, lui arrachant Soul des mains.

Afin de ne pas se faire taillader de toutes parts, Maka s'accroupit, les bras autour de la tête pour se protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait, formant une cible plus réduite. Du coup de l'œil elle aperçut Soul au sol, quelques mètres plus loin, toujours sous sa forme d'arme. Les robots ne semblaient pas inclinés à l'attaquer sous cette apparence mais en contrepartie il ne pouvait pas bouger. De l'autre côté, Médusa avait formé une tornade autour d'elle à l'aide de ses vecteurs pour se protéger mais si cela suffisait à empêcher les oiseaux de rentrer dans sa zone, elle était elle aussi forcée de rester immobile et elle ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment non plus.

Les animaux artificiels avaient presque entièrement envahi la pièce et voletaient autour de la machine centrale, se cognant contre un conduit ou une plateforme de temps à autre. Quand leur vrombissement se mêla un bruit électronique d'ordinateur, Maka se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas appuyés sur un mauvais bouton. Une fumée blanche et épaisse commençait à fuir des tuyaux et la pièce toute entière sembla trembler.

« Maka, en haut ! »

Suivant l'indication de son partenaire, la meïster regarda en l'air. Un grand cercle magique avait été formé au plafond, qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant parce que la couleur grise des plaquettes qui le constituaient se fondaient dans celle du béton. Cependant, elles étaient maintenant alimentées en électricités et brillaient légèrement d'une lueur bleu vif.

Dans un ensemble bourdonnant, les oiseaux mécaniques se mirent en rang pour former un cylindre allant du bas du sol jusqu'au plafond. Soul profita de l'arrêt de l'assaut pour reprendre forme humaine. Il se trouvait hors du cercle mais n'osait pas rejoindre Maka à l'intérieur, à cause du risque de se faire taillader en pièce par les robots. Elle-même hésitait à tenter de passer la barrière métallique qui se dressait entre eux, ils s'étaient mis à tourner en rond et accéléraient à chaque seconde qui passait, déjà des petites étincelles bleues électriques passaient entre eux, tandis que le courant les traversaient.

Médusa, qui se trouvait enfermée dans la même zone que Maka, avait envoyé une salve de flèches vectorielles au plafond afin de détruire le circuit mais si celui-ci avait été abîmé par l'attaque, il ne montrait aucun signe de dysfonctionnement. Cependant certaines plaquettes semblaient prêtes à se détacher de la surface à laquelle elles étaient accrochées et la sorcière envoya trois nouvelles flèches, visant les points sensibles.

En entrant, Maka n'avait pas pensé que le plafond de la salle était spécialement haut mais tandis qu'elle regardait les vecteurs noirs s'élever vers le cercle sous le frémissement incessant des robots et de la pièce, celui-ci semblait s'allonger et devenir immensément lointain. Un instant elle crut que l'attaque allait toucher sa cible mais une lumière blanche illumina le disque, les oiseaux artificiels et enfin toute la salle, aveuglant Maka qui ne put que dresser ses bras en barrière devant ses yeux pour se protéger du rayon immaculé.

Quand le niveau de luminosité baissa et qu'elle put regarder autour d'elle, le décor avait entièrement changé. La jeune fille se trouvait maintenant à l'extérieur, dans une savane aride à la terre rougeâtre, quelques pousses d'herbes jaunes peinaient à survivre et elle pouvait voir un arbre au loin ainsi que la ligne floue de quelques montagnes à l'horizon. Autrement, elle se retrouvait totalement seule avec Médusa. Son ventre et sa tête lui faisaient mal.

« Est-ce que nous avons été téléportées ? »

Se disputer avec la sorcière lui semblait une mauvaise idée maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'arme à ses côtés et aucune idée du lieu où elle se trouvait.

Médusa tourna son regard dans toutes les directions pour chercher la moindre indication sur la position du lieu où elles avaient atterrit.

« Sûrement. Tu penses pouvoir utiliser ta capacité à lire les armes pour vérifier s'il y a la moindre personne près d'ici ? »

La meïster n'aimait pas particulièrement utiliser ses capacités au service de la sorcière –elle avait déjà vu ce que cela avait donné lors de la mission de destruction d'Arachnophobia– mais elle n'avait ici pas tellement le choix. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur les environs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les rouvrait brusquement.

« Impossible ! »

Rien que dans les quelques kilomètres sur lesquels elle arrivait à étendre sa longueur d'âme, elle avait repéré près de cinq sorcières.


	2. Descente dans le terrier du lapin

Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de douter de ce que son âme même avait vu, Maka vérifia une nouvelle fois.

Évidemment, rien n'avait changé et elle percevait toujours les différentes longueurs qu'elle avait repéré en premier lieu. Le problème qui se posait était qu'elle doutait fort d'avoir tout d'un coup réussi à percer le secret du camouflâme, ce qui signifiait donc que ces sorcières se promenaient tranquillement en pleine journée, sans même chercher à se cacher.

« Qu'as tu vu ? », demanda Médusa qui l'avait observée silencieusement jusqu'à maintenant.

Maka se demanda un instant s'il valait mieux mentir mais cela aurait été contreproductif et elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver de manière convaincante.

« Des sorcières. »

Devant l'air suspicieux qu'affichait Médusa, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Je suis sûre qu'elles n'utilisent pas de camouflâme, comme si elles ne s'inquiétaient pas d'être repérées ! »

Il ne manquerait plus que son ennemie se mette à croire que la meïster avait réussi à passer outre leur meilleur moyen de survie. Sans Soul à ses côtés, elle se ferait taillader de flèches en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour appeler à l'aide.

« Euh... est-ce que tu peux l'utiliser pour vérifier qu'il y a bien une différence ? »

Se retrouver à demander un service à la sorcière lui donnait l'impression de se brûler la langue au fer rouge, cependant il lui fallait être convaincante et sûre d'elle. Médusa haussa les épaules, visiblement toujours soupçonneuse mais n'ayant rien à perdre.

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement lors du changement et Maka essuya du revers de la main des gouttes de sueur qui avaient coulées jusque dans son cou. Parfois elle oubliait à quel point une âme de sorcière laissait émaner une force angoissante, presque palpable et si profonde qu'elle s'infiltrait jusque dans vos os lorsque vous vous en approchiez.

Avec une nouvelle vérification de plus, elle confirma ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné.

« Elles sont bien à découvert... Est-ce possible que nous ayons été téléportées dans le domaine des sorcières ? »

Médusa nia d'un signe de la tête.

« Ne sois pas stupide, il existe des centaines d'enchantements protégeant ce lieu de toutes les intrusions inimaginables. Ce n'est pas une petite téléportation qui suffira à les outrepasser. De plus, je l'aurais forcément senti si nous avions soudainement étés projetées dedans. »

Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Maka, d'une certaine manière elle était rassurée de ne pas se trouver là où elle le croyait, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'échapper si elles avaient bien atterrit dans le monde des sorcières. Seulement, maintenant elle n'avait plus aucune idée de leur localisation et cette anomalie de magiciennes visibles en plein jour restait inquiétante.

Soul était son seul espoir d'avoir du renfort mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait en obtenir quand elle-même ne savait pas où elle était. Maka espérait que ses professeurs auraient un moyen de la retrouver, peut-être que le miroir de maître Shinigami leur permettrait de connaître son emplacement.

« Pour quelles raisons avez vous étés envoyés explorer l'usine ? »

Elle se renfrogna aussitôt en entendant la nouvelle question de Médusa. Aider la sorcière pour comprendre leur localisation avait ses limites et elle n'allait sûrement pas lui révéler des informations secrètes de Shibusen.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais... De toute manière tu étais probablement là bas dans le même but.

—Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de nous faire perdre du temps ? »

Comme Maka ne répondait pas, Médusa continua.

« Des matériaux et instruments magiques rares seraient, d'après mes sources, stockés dans l'usine. Je m'y suis donc rendue pour en récupérer certains. Quant à leur utilité précise et ce que je comptais en faire, je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit d'informations tout à fait dispensables à la compréhension de notre situation. »

Maka ignora le sourire moqueur de la sorcière, trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. En rassemblant les pièces, une théorie se formait dans son esprit.

« Je devais récupérer des plans... Des plans écrits par Eibon, si les informations qu'on m'a donné sont correctes. Au début je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, je savais seulement que cela avait un rapport avec de la théorie dimensionnelle mais puisqu'il est le créateur de divers artefacts d'ensorcellement massif, je me demande si... »

Elle s'arrêta avant d'arriver à sa conclusion, n'osant pas la prononcer. L'idée semblait sortie tout droit d'un roman de science-fiction et elle se sentirait un peu honteuse d'affabuler ainsi si son hypothèse finissait par s'avérer totalement fausse.

« Je vois, cela correspondrait aux symboles représentés sur le cercle magique.

—Les symboles ?

—Oui, ces cercles sont une autre forme du langage des sorcières et les différentes parties représentent des termes indiquant leur utilité. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'observer en détail mais je suis sûre d'avoir aperçu les notions de déplacement et dimension. Maintenant, si on rassemble les informations que nous possédons et qu'on suppose que les plans et les matériaux était bien présents sur les lieux et ont étés utilisés par quelqu'un venu là-bas avant nous, la conclusion la plus probable serait que la pièce dans laquelle nous étions renfermait une machine de distorsion dimensionnelle. »

Maka déglutit, cela semblait fou mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution, en considérant leur situation.

« Donc nous avons été téléportées dans un univers parallèle ?

—C'est une possibilité sérieuse, oui. »

La meïster baissa les yeux vers ses mains gantés, se demandant comment elle était censée arriver à rentrer chez elle maintenant. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était à la fois tellement désespérante et absurde qu'elle ne savait même pas comment réagir. Dans sa tête, seule la question de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire tournait en boucle.

Après un instant, son regard remonta pour rencontrer les yeux dorés de la sorcière.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment retourner dans notre monde ? »

S'il y avait quelqu'un qui serait capable de faire ça, c'était sûrement Médusa. Après tout, de ce qu'elle savait, la sorcière n'avait jamais vraiment raté quoi que ce soit, même si ses plans ne s'étaient pas non plus toujours déroulés sans anicroches.

Lourdement, ses espoirs retombèrent comme un poids dans son estomac alors qu'une grimace incertaine s'affichait sur le visage de l'autre femme.

« Pour l'instant, j'ai seulement une idée de la théorie utilisée. Sans avoir vu les plans ou examiné la machine, je doute d'arriver à quoi que ce soit.

—Mais c'est impossible maintenant que nous sommes de l'autre côté !

—Ce n'est pas si sûr, il pourrait bien y avoir une autre machine dans ce monde-ci... mais avant tout il faudrait vérifier notre théorie. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas être totalement sûres de nous trouver dans un monde parallèle. »

D'un signe de la tête, Maka acquiesça avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait affaire à Médusa et que leur discussion se déroulait un peu trop facilement.

« Attends un instant... tu es en train de m'aider alors que tu pourrais simplement te débarrasser de moi là où personne ne pourrait me retrouver ? »

Évidemment, lui dire tout cela n'était pas bien malin mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que la sorcière n'ai pas envisagé la chose. Après tout, Médusa lui avait annoncé à peine quelques semaines auparavant qu'elle était un obstacle sur sa route.

« Ce serait bien pratique en effet... Malheureusement si nous sommes effectivement dans un univers parallèle, ce serait aussi une très mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas comment exactement fonctionne la machine et il est possible que j'ai besoin que tu sois présente pour retourner dans notre monde d'origine.

—Donc tu es obligée de me laisser vivre au moins tant que la situation est incertaine ? »

Sûrement, c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Elle en venait presque à souhaiter qu'elles se trouvaient vraiment dans une autre dimension afin de rallonger un peu son espérance vie.

« Exact, maintenant si tu veux bien m'indiquer la direction dans laquelle tu repères le plus d'âmes rassemblées, nous pourrons nous y rendre.

—Pourquoi faire ?

—Obtenir des informations évidemment, il nous faut des renseignements pour confirmer notre théorie et ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous allons avancer. »

Maka sonda une fois de plus les environs. Elle sentait trois âmes de sorcières toutes proches vers l'ouest, accompagnées de quelques âmes humaines. Devoir aller là-bas lui donnait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« Tu vas vraiment me protéger si nous tombons dans une mauvaise situation ?

—Tant que tu ne te mets pas stupidement et inutilement en danger alors que je suis occupée par quelque chose d'autre... Je suppose que je suis bien obligée. »

Maka soupira légèrement, convaincue que rien de bien n'allait arriver dans les jours qui suivraient.

« Par là. »


	3. Marmelade d'orange

Après environ deux heures de marches, elles arrivèrent devant une bâtisse en bois et en pierre, de la taille d'une grande maison à deux étages. Une pancarte polie et incrustée qui avait été clouée au dessus de la porte indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une auberge appelée La Marmelade d'Orange.

Le soleil avait bien descendu entre temps et il teintait l'horizon d'orange et de mauve. Maka se dit qu'au moins elles sauraient où dormir ce soir là la nuit s'annonçait glaciale et le terrain n'avait montré jusque là que peu de zones s'approchant de ce qui pouvait servir d'abri.

Médusa avait désactivé son camouflâme dès qu'elles avaient aperçu le bâtiment et cette précaution ne manquait pas d'angoisser sa camarade d'infortune sur les actions à venir. Sans un mot, la sorcière poussa la porte qui se présentait et entra.

Une odeur de cigarette assaillit les narines de Maka lorsqu'elle passa à son tour l'entrée. La salle principale ressemblait à celle d'un restaurant typique des tables rondes recouvertes de nappes occupaient la majorité de la pièce, à leur droite, un homme ayant visiblement la quarantaine somnolait au comptoir. Du côté opposé, à la table la plus proche d'un des coins, se trouvaient les trois sorcières que la meïster avait repéré. Deux d'entre elles avaient une cigarette à la main et une fine fumée blanche s'élevait dans l'air autour d'elles. Sur la table s'entassait un tas de cartes de jeu et d'argent, ainsi que des verres à bière plus ou moins remplis. Les sorcières discutaient tranquillement quand elles entrèrent et ne se retournèrent qu'un instant avant de reprendre leur partie, ricanant de temps à autre en posant une mise ou ramassant leur gain.

Il était clair, au vu de leurs costumes fièrement affichés, qu'elles ne cherchaient pas à se cacher. D'après les formes de leurs vêtements, Maka déduisait que les deux sorcières fumeuses possédaient un mammifère comme animal totem, peut-être des rongeurs, la troisième était sans aucun doute une chouette hulotte.

Médusa accorda un bref regard à leur table avant de se tourner vers le propriétaire des lieux qui se redressa aussitôt sur son siège. Il avait l'air gêné par la présence d'une nouvelle arrivante mais pas exactement effrayé par le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière, comme s'il avait l'habitude d'en croiser.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie tout en sortant un chiffon de sous le comptoir pour frotter le bois sombre.

« Nous aurions besoin d'une chambre à deux lits pour la nuit et d'un repas. »

En guise de réponse, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti une vieille clé rouillée au bout de laquelle pendait une petite étiquette indiquant le chiffre 3 qu'il posa sur le bord du meuble avant de tapoter un carton sur lequel des prix étaient inscrits à la craie bleue.

« Ici, on paie d'abord. Tarif complet. »

Sans autre forme de procès, Médusa plongea la main dans une poche cachée de son uniforme, au niveau de la jambe droite, en sortit un porte-feuille d'où elle tira deux gros billets semblables à ceux que les trois sorcières avaient déposé quelques secondes auparavant sur leur tapis de jeu. Le patron grommela avant d'ouvrir sa caisse enregistreuse et de rendre la monnaie nécessaire.

« Le dîner sera servi dans une demi-heure. La chambre se trouve à l'étage. », annonça l'homme d'un ton monocorde avant de se rasseoir plus confortablement, considérant que son travail était terminé.

Médusa s'engagea immédiatement le long du petit escalier de bois branlant qui avait été construit au fond de la pièce et Maka, qui ne voulait pour rien au monde rester seule avait les quatre personnes qu'elle venait de rencontrer, fut bien obligée de la suivre.

Elles avaient hérité d'une chambre petite et banale –deux lits simples, deux commodes et une chaise sur le côté— mais ayant néanmoins l'air assez confortable ce qui était plus qu'elle ne l'avait espéré lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur l'auberge. En refermant la porte derrière elle, Maka découvrit qu'une carte des États-Unis y avait été punaisée. C'était somme toute plutôt normal puisque Médusa avait payé en dollars.

« Avec ça, on peut dire que la théorie du monde parallèle est confirmée.

—Hein ?! Comment ça ? »

Rien de ce qui s'était passé en bas ne lui donnait l'impression de constituer une preuve quelconque. Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire pour trouver un détail qui aurait pu la mettre sur la piste, aucune idée ne lui venait.

Pour toute réponse, Médusa lui tendit un billet de un dollar parmi ceux que le patron lui avait rendu. La meïster le retourna deux fois avant de laisser échapper un cri de surprise.

« Il manque le masque de maître Shinigami... il est toujours présent sur les billets de un dollar pourtant, non ?

—Toujours, depuis près de six cents ans. »

Sur le bout de papier qu'elle tenait apparaissait pourtant à la place le visage d'un politicien américain dont elle se souvenait vaguement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que le maître Shinigami n'existe pas dans ce monde ?

—Pas forcément, cela peut juste vouloir signifier qu'il n'a pas obtenu la même influence ici. »

Dans les deux cas, cela pouvait expliquer la présence élevée de sorcières si Shibusen n'existait pas, la crainte de se faire pourchasser était sûrement nettement diminuée. Maka avait étudié les chasses aux sorcières dans les périodes précédant la création de l'école et tout était à l'époque bien différent, notamment parce que les armes démoniaques n'avaient pas encore étés créées.

Un monde sans Shibusen ressemblait à un cauchemar pour la meïster mais pour Médusa, cela devait plus s'approcher du rêve devenu réalité. Maka ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela ne changerait pas son but initial.

« Il y a d'autres différences sur certains billets. » ajouta l'autre femme avant de les lui montrer.

En y réfléchissant, Maka se dit que si Médusa avait passé au gérant une si grosse somme, c'était probablement pour obtenir ce genre d'informations. Les paris des autres sorcières qui trônaient sur leur table avaient du lui servir à savoir quel billet elle pouvait donner sans risque.

Ces quelques différences, pourtant minimes, dans les illustrations signifiaient cependant qu'elles devraient faire particulièrement attention à l'argent qu'elles utiliseraient. Sans compter qu'un autre problème se posait.

« Est-ce que tu as beaucoup d'argent sur toi ?

—Pas vraiment non, maintenant que j'ai payé les frais d'hôtel. J'ai pris l'habitude de vivre sans en utiliser beaucoup et il faudra visiblement faire de même ici. »

Médusa étant plus ou moins en fuite dans leur vrai monde, cela n'étonnait pas la jeune fille. Elle se demandait si la sorcière était en possession d'un compte en banque dans le monde humain sa longévité se serait faite connaître tôt ou tard et un employé avide de recevoir une récompense l'aurait dénoncée. Peut-être avait-elle utilisé une des quelques banques en marge de la loi qui garantissaient une loyauté totale à l'égard de leurs clients, dans des pays où Shibusen n'avait pas les pleins pouvoirs, à moins qu'il n'exista des banques secrètes entièrement gérées par des sorcières.

« Je n'ai pas grand chose non plus, cinquante dollars environ. »

Il devait aussi lui rester quelques euros d'une mission précédente mais le nombre était si faible qu'elle ne jugeait pas utile de le mentionner, sans compter qu'elles n'auraient peut-être pas besoin de quitter l'Amérique pour retourner dans leur monde originel.

« Pour le moment, contentons nous d'aller manger, nous nous concentrerons plus tard sur la recherche d'informations concernant les évolutions de ce monde. »

Maka acquiesça tristement, elles n'avaient pas les moyens de se renseigner à l'instant et la journée l'ayant fatiguée, son ventre commençait à crier famine.

Lorsqu'elles rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge, le soleil avait presque disparu à l'horizon et le gérant avait allumé une ampoule qui grésillait doucement au plafond.

Toujours attablées à la même place, les trois sorcières avaient abandonné leur partie de cartes et attendaient visiblement leur repas des couverts et assiettes leur avaient été servis. Médusa s'installa à une autre table, sans un mot et Maka s'assit en face d'elle.

Peu après, un jeune homme en tablier qu'elles n'avaient encore pas vu vint servir les sorcières. Il repartit précipitamment en les voyant et réapparut tout aussi vite quelques secondes plus tard avec des couverts qu'il installa à leur table.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence total puisqu'elles ne pouvaient pas discuter ouvertement de leur petit problème de monde parallèle et qu'elles n'avaient rien d'autre à se dire. Vers la fin de leur repas cependant, les trois autres femmes quittèrent leur recoin pour venir se poster devant elles.

Nonchalamment, la sorcière chouette pris la parole.

« Alors, peut-on savoir ce que vous faites par ici et d'où vous venez ? »

Son ton était désintéressé mais son regard inquisiteur. Médusa reposa délicatement sa fourchette et son couteau avant de tourner les yeux vers elle.

« Nous voyageons, tout simplement et comme les voyageurs se sentent parfois las, ils cherchent un toit où passer la nuit.

—Ce qui ne répond nullement à ma question. »

Médusa se contenta de sourire et la sorcière se tourna vers Maka cette fois-ci.

« Est-ce qu'elle est une sorcière, elle aussi ? »

Ses habits ne laissaient pas deviner son origine –par chance elle ne portait pas d'uniforme laissant apparaître le masque de Shinigami– contrairement à ceux de sa compagne qui éclata de rire en entendant la question.

« Elle ? J'espère bien que non. »

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et, se laissant aller à une impulsion, elle envoya son pied cogner dans les chevilles de la sorcière sous la table. Celle-ci ne montra aucun signe de douleur mais s'arrêta rapidement de rire. Le groupe de sorcières, qui avait été décontenancé par le soudain changement, reprit bien vite ses esprits.

« Oh, je vois. », finit par dire la sorcière chouette tout en l'observant d'un air entendu. Maka, elle, ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

Une de ses camarades lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle se tourna à nouveau vers Médusa.

« Comme vous le savez sûrement, le sabbat est dans deux jours. J'espère vous y retrouver.

—Près de quelle ville ? Je doute que les évènements aient lieux ici. »

Pendant quelques secondes, la sorcière sembla hésiter, défiant le serpent du regard, puis elle baissa légèrement ses yeux jaunes de chouette.

« Marvel, à quinze minutes au sud d'ici.

—Dans ce cas merci pour l'invitation. »

La discussion était visiblement close et les trois complices quittèrent les lieux rapidement. Maka et Médusa rejoignirent leur propre chambre peu après, ayant décidé d'un commun accord de se lever tôt le lendemain pour partir en direction de la ville dont elles avaient appris l'existence. La meïster aurait bien aimé poser quelques questions à la sorcière sur certains détail de l'étrange conversation mais le moment ne semblait pas être opportun.

Tirant sa couverture jusqu'au épaules, Maka se coucha le dos résolument tourné à Médusa. Elle espérait arriver à s'endormir facilement mais son sommeil fut léger et agité, comme il pouvait l'être parfois quand on dormait dans une chambre inconnue –et sûrement encore plus dans un monde différent.

Elle se réveilla peu après l'aube, le bleu du ciel possédait encore quelques unes des teintes sombres de la nuit. Malgré l'heure matinale, la sorcière était déjà levée et avait quitté la pièce. Maka la retrouva en bas, assise à la même table que la veille et buvant un café noir.

« Ah, Maka. Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner, nous partirons tout de suite après. »

Si elle avait été un peu plus réveillée, elle aurait peut-être songé à s'énerver contre le ton bien trop familier de la sorcière mais à peine sortie du lit, elle n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de remplir son estomac. Le comptoir avait été transformé, entre la veille et ce matin, en un buffet présentant de quoi s'offrir un petit-déjeuner royal. Comme le patron n'avait rien mentionné la veille, elle supposait que le tout était compris dans le prix de la chambre et qu'elle n'avait pas à se retenir. Aussi, la meïster se servit allégrement, tout en prenant note au passage que malgré ce qu'indiquait le nom de l'auberge, il n'y avait ici aucune marmelade.

Les trois sorcières étaient encore une fois présentes à leur emplacement fétiche mais il ne restait aucune trace de l'attitude fière qu'elles possédaient la première fois qu'elles avaient passé le seuil du bâtiment. Quand elles remarquèrent que Maka les observait, elles se tassèrent même un peu plus sur leurs chaises. Couplé à l'air trop innocent pour être vrai et joyeux si tôt le mâtin de Médusa, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche.

« Est-ce que tu as fais quelque chose ? », chuchota-t-elle à l'attention de la sorcière tout en versant du sirop sur les pan-cakes qu'elle avait récupéré.

Médusa sourit.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. Maintenant dépêches toi de manger, il faudra d'abord vérifier l'adresse que j'ai obtenue d'un lieu pour se faire héberger et ensuite nous pourrons nous rendre à la bibliothèque de la ville. »


	4. Au pays des merveilles

Nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les ouvrages d'Histoire que Maka était allée chercher tombèrent sur la table dans un grand bruit alors qu'elle essayait de les déposer doucement. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle en avait peut-être récupéré un peu trop d'un coup. Pour une petite ville, Marvel pouvait se vanter d'avoir une bibliothèque très remplie.

En face d'elle, Médusa consultait un relevé des dernières nouveautés scientifiques sans lui prêter attention. De temps en temps, elle revenait en arrière, vérifiait quelques lignes et prenait des notes sur un carnet qu'elle avait acheté quelques minutes plus tôt à l'épicerie du coin. Maka en avait pris un aussi en se disant que cela pourrait s'avérer particulièrement utile pour se remémorer différents points importants de ce monde. Maintenant qu'elles étaient en ville, il était encore plus important de ne pas attirer l'attention en posant des questions évidentes ou agissant de manière incongrue.

Maka prit le livre du haut de sa pile, caressa la couverture ornée de dorures avant de l'admirer quelques secondes puis la déplia.

Le bâtiment, qui ouvrait à dix heures, fermait de midi à deux heures de l'après-midi pour la pause déjeuner des employés. Médusa et Maka étaient arrivées à l'ouverture et pendant deux heures elles ne firent que lire, prendre des notes et déplacer, sortir ou ranger les ouvrage qu'elles consultaient.

À un moment, Maka avait tenté de lancer une conversation à propos d'une information qu'elle venait de trouver mais la sorcière ne lui avait répondu que par des marmonnements, aussi n'avait-elle pas insisté. Après tout, elles se trouvaient dans une bibliothèque et la politesse voulait qu'on resta silencieux la meïster se dit qu'elle aurait amplement le temps de partager leurs nouvelles connaissances plus tard.

Quand la cloche de la ville commença à sonner les douze coups de midi, elles remirent à la hâte les derniers livres utilisés à leur place puis quittèrent rapidement les lieux pour ne pas faire râler les bibliothécaires.

Dehors, le soleil au zénith éclairait un ciel bleu vif qui promettait un après-midi superbe. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand monde pour l'apprécier dans les rues de la ville.

Ce n'était pas que Marvel était totalement vide mais chaque personne mettant le pied dehors apparaissait terriblement pressée et depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait apperçu à travers les fenêtre plus d'habitants mal cachées derrière leurs rideaux que de piétons. Maka se dit que cela devait être à cause de sabbat de demain qui terrorisait sûrement les gens normaux.

Techniquement, elle même ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait elle ne pouvait pas prouver que cela consistait un danger particulier pour les humains, bien qu'une réunion ultra-secrète de sorcières ressemblait beaucoup à une définition du danger. La meïster avait lu plusieurs articles et théories fantaisistes sur la chose mais peu d'entre eux l'avaient convaincue. Cette histoire de sorcières dansant nues en rond par nuits de pleine lune par exemple tenait de l'absurde pour la simple raison que Maka n'arrivait pas à imaginer que Médusa puisse s'adonner à ce genre de passe-temps. L'imaginer dans cette situation lui semblait tellement ridicule qu'elle avait immédiatement classé cette idée dans les théories inventées par de vieux pervers en mal de sujets à sensation.

« Où allons nous manger ? »

Le premier endroit où elles s'étaient rendu en arrivant en ville était un petit immeuble dans un quartier grisâtre. D'après ce que lui avait dit Médusa, les trois sorcières lui avaient conseillé de s'y rendre pour obtenir une place où dormir mais Maka avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle leur avait extorqué l'information. En arrivant sur les lieux, elle avait exécuté un bref repérage à l'aide de sa longueur d'âme et constaté qu'il y avait principalement des sorcières à l'intérieur.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un repère où elles pouvaient se réunir à l'approche du sabbat la sorcière en charge des lieux ne faisait payer personne et offrait le dîner tant qu'elles se tenaient correctement et ne laissaient pas de désordre.

« J'ai vu une boulangerie sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, nous n'aurons qu'à acheter des sandwiches et trouver un coin tranquille où s'asseoir. »

Elles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver un petit parc aux arbustes dégarnis et à la pelouse mal taillée. Trois bancs à la peinture écaillé et une série de balançoires cassées complétaient le décor peu accueillant mais elles s'installèrent tout de même le plus confortablement possible pour entamer leur maigre repas.

Médusa ne mit pas longtemps avant de sortir son carnet et de revoir rapidement ce qu'elle avait écrit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as appris d'intéressant ? », demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Maka qui mâchonnait pensivement sa baguette.

La jeune fille déglutit avant de sortir ses propres notes.

« Maître Shinigami existe apparemment dans ce monde mais il n'a pas créé Shibusen et je pense qu'il a une influence bien moindre sur les différents continents. À l'inverse, les sorcières sont beaucoup plus nombreuses. Certains pays en sont même en majorité composé, ce qui serait inconcevable dans notre propre monde. De plus... »

Maka marqua une petite pause tandis qu'elle faisait la moue. Elle avait l'impression que Médusa n'allait pas apprécier la suite.

« De plus ?

—Arachné est en vie et son organisation est plus puissante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été : elle contrôle toute l'Amérique du Sud et plusieurs îles Océaniques. »

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Médusa qui posa son carnet sur le banc avant d'arracher celui de Maka pour y lire ce que la meïster avait noté.

Celle-ci ronchonna tandis que la sorcière en feuilletait les pages mais se retient de faire tout commentaire et récupéra à la place le carnet laissé de côté. Comme Médusa prenait ses affaires sans demander la permission, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se devrait se gêner.

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, la plupart des notes étaient illisibles soit parce qu'il s'agissait de langage de sorcière, d'abréviations incompréhensibles ou de gribouillages de lettres méconnaissables. Prenant son mal en patience, elle se concentra sur les quelques parties déchiffrables.

« Je vois, l'explication la plus probable serait que je n'existe pas dans ce monde. »

La sorcière referma le carnet après cette remarque et le posa sur le banc, entre elles. Maka fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas exactement le cheminement de la pensée de Médusa.

« En quoi cela est-il lié à la puissance actuelle d'Arachnophobia ? »

Un éclat passa dans les yeux dorés et la jeune fille eut l'impression qu'il y avait une légère hésitation dedans. La sorcière prit une pause de quelques secondes avant de finalement répondre.

« Eh bien, je suis responsable de sa première chute, huit cents ans auparavant si celle-ci n'a pas eu lieu alors Arachné a eu l'occasion de développer son organisation pendant tout ce temps là.

—Mais c'est maître Shinigami qui l'a trouvée et blessée mortellement. »

Après sa première rencontre avec l'aînée des sœurs Gorgon et l'annonce de la reconstruction d'Arachnophobia, elle avait fait quelques recherches à ce sujet et ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le nom de Médusa une seule fois.

« À ton avis, qui a permis à Shinigami de savoir où se trouverait Arachné ? »

Le sourire s'étirant sur son visage possédait cet aspect reptilien terrifiant qui brisait le masque sous lequel se cachait la malfaisance tout au fond d'elle, mettait à nu le cœur et la racine du dogme des sorcières.

« Mais aucune trace de ton action n'a été notée et tu n'aurais pas pu infiltrer Shibusen si ton identité avait été connue, maître Shinigami ne savait donc pas que tu étais sa source. Tu avais prévu à l'avance de rester dans l'ombre pour pouvoir atteindre ton but ?

—Bien sûr que non, c'était il y a huit cents ans et Asura n'avait même pas encore atteint le stade de Grand Dévoreur ! Je préférais simplement rester discrète pour mon propre confort. J'avais envie de pouvoir observer l'évolution du monde tranquillement une fois Arachné morte et ne pas laisser de pistes assurait ma sécurité. Contrairement à mes sœurs je n'ai jamais été très intéressée par la notion de réputation. »

Maka prit note de l'utilisation du pluriel mais avant qu'elle ne put commenter, Médusa reprit la parole, se rendant visiblement compte qu'elle en avait un peu trop dit.

« Enfin, ce qui m'a fait comprendre que je n'existais probablement pas dans ce monde est l'absence ici d'un élément important du succès d'Arachné.

—Tu veux dire... les armes démoniaques ? Je n'ai rien vu mentionné à leur sujet dans les livres que j'ai feuilleté.

—Exactement, dans toutes les archives que j'ai consulté, aucune mention de leur création ou des découvertes à leur sujet n'est faite. On peut en conclure que ma chère sœur n'a pas utilisé les notes d'Eibon pour les créer.

—Attends, quel est le rapport avec toi ? »

Une fois, de plus, Médusa fit une courte pause. Sa bouche forma une petite moue lorsqu'elle s'expliqua.

« Disons que l'intérêt pour la science d'Arachné a été majoritairement motivé par un esprit de rivalité sororale. »

La meïster se remémora la discussion qui avait précédé son combat contre la Gorgon la plus âgée, en effet, elle pouvait y voir la compétitivité dont Médusa parlait.

« Je comprends le raisonnement mais est-ce qu'il ne serait pas aussi possible que ta version de ce monde soit simplement très différente ?

—Si c'était le cas, ce ne serait alors plus vraiment moi, non ? De toute manière, que je n'ai jamais existé, soit totalement différente ou qu'Arachné se soit débarrassé de moi au berceau –ce dont je ne doute pas qu'elle ai été capable– le résultat est le même. Je l'ai déjà détruite deux fois et je ne suis pas pressée de recommencer alors ne nous inquiétons pas d'elle tant que cela ne nous apportera rien.

—Nous nous concentrons donc sur la recherche d'un moyen de téléportation dimensionnelle maintenant ?

—Oui, j'ai déjà cherché quelques informations et théories dessus mais je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant. Par contre, j'ai confirmé l'existence d'Eibon. Concentrons nos recherches là dessus cet après-midi : si nous arrivons à déterminer ses expériences passées ou sa localisation, nous devrions avoir une piste. »

Médusa froissa le papier qui avait contenu son sandwich et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. Maka se demanda si elle-même existait dans cette dimension. Sûrement que non, puisque ni Shibusen ni les gênes d'armes démoniaques n'existaient, ses parents ne s'étaient sans doute jamais rencontrés.


	5. Une singulière assemblée

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Il y a des chances pour que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire le suivant pour vendredi prochain par contre, donc il arrivera peut-être plus tard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Allongée sur le lit de la chambre dont elle avait hérité, Maka regardait le plafond sans le voir, songeant aux derniers événements et tentant de définir ce qu'elle en pensait.

La veille avait été passée presque entièrement à récolter des informations à la bibliothèque de la ville mais aujourd'hui, celle-ci était exceptionnellement fermée. Encore une fois, la meïster penchait pour la théorie du sabbat qui aurait lieu cette nuit-là comme explication.

Médusa lui avait laissé la chambre pour la nuit et dormi sur le canapé du salon du deux-pièces dans lequel elles logeaient. Ayant quartier libre, Maka aurait pu faire ce qui lui plaisait mais elle n'avait ni envie d'aller visiter la ville morne, ni de parler avec la sorcière et encore moins avec une autre personne de ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'était donc logiquement recluse dans sa chambre pour le moment.

Sa situation n'avait rien de plaisant mais ressasser ses malheurs ne l'avancerait pas loin. Elle était particulièrement dérangé par le fait d'avoir à cohabiter avec Médusa ou plus exactement par la facilité avec lequel cela se faisait. La même chose s'était produite lors de la mission de destruction d'Arachnophobia, la sorcière avait agi de manière parfaitement civilisé si bien que Maka avait fini par baisser sa garde. Le coup de poignard final dans son dos une fois son utilité dépassée n'en avait été que plus dur.

Aujourd'hui encore, à l'exception de quelques remarques qui dévoilaient sa vraie nature, Médusa ressemblait de prime abord à un être humain tout à fait normal et cela dérangeait Maka pour qui il aurait été plus simple de constamment voir la sorcière maléfique qu'elle devait être. Malheureusement, devoir vivre au quotidien avec elle avait des chances de rendre cela difficile, surtout en considérant que la sorcière la protégerait. Étant d'un naturel optimiste, la meïster avait tendance à vouloir voir le bien dans les personnes qui l'entouraient –même si son manque de patience la faisait s'énerver sur des cas particuliers comme Black Star. Contre des ennemis évidemment, elle ne pensait pas de la même façon mais Médusa était différente puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas connue de prime abord comme un adversaire.

Le mal, disait-on, était supposé avoir un visage reconnaissable. Caché derrière un camouflâme peut-être mais caché à l'extérieur tout de même et pas dans l'enceinte des murs de l'école. La farce de l'infirmière avait parfaitement bien marché sur elle et Maka savait qu'une trahison était difficile à oublier il lui suffisait de regarder son propre père pour s'en rappeler à chaque fois.

Roulant sur le côté, la jeune fille pressa son oreiller contre son visage en essayant de penser à autre chose.

D'après ce qu'elles avaient appris, Eibon avait été repéré en Amérique du Nord ces dernières années, en rassemblant différents témoignages et événements, il semblait se déplacer vers l'ouest. Traverser le pays toutes seules s'avérait trop risqué mais Médusa avait assuré que les sorcières leurs permettraient d'obtenir un moyen sûr de voyager si elle arrivait à les convaincre. Apparemment, cela impliquait que la sorcière serpent se rapprocha d'avantage d'elles et participa au sabbat de cette nuit.

Médusa passait donc la journée en compagnie de ses semblables tandis que Maka, fatiguée par ses pensées moroses, en avait profité pour se reposer et faire la sieste.

En fin d'après-midi, elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Péniblement, la jeune fille se leva et alla ouvrir. Médusa l'attendait derrière.

« Les préparations prennent plus de temps que prévu, aussi je ne devrais pas revenir de la soirée. Je t'ai apporté ton dîner, il est sur la table. »

Dodelinant légèrement de la tête, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Maka acquiesça. La sorcière l'observa d'un œil critique.

« Ne fais rien de stupide. »

Maka réprima un grognement agacé, elle n'avait certes pas été très efficace aujourd'hui mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle allait faire n'importe quoi dès que son aînée avait le dos tourné. Elle avait parfaitement conscience des risques et dangers qui les entouraient.

Elle marmonna un « oui » qui montrait bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas le commentaire même si elle n'avait pas envie de débattre plus longtemps dessus et s'attabla tandis que Médusa quittait les lieux.

Il était loin d'être l'heure du repas mais elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire et commençait à avoir faim. Par la fenêtre, les dernières gouttes d'une averse d'après-midi glissaient le long de la vitre. Maka n'arrivait pas à imaginer tout ce qu'elle aurait pu donner pour se trouver dans sa chambre à Death City, où il ne pleuvait presque jamais, avec sa bibliothèque remplie de ses livres préférés pour l'occuper et lui remonter le moral.

L'appartement ne contenait presque aucun meuble mais en fouillant un peu dans les tiroirs, elle trouva de vieux magazines oubliés. Le contenu n'avait pas l'air passionnant mais c'était mieux que rien et elle alla se glisser sous la couette pour lire.

Quelques heures plus tard, sa lecture finie, Maka quitta son nid douillet pour aller fermer les volets et tirer les rideaux sur le ciel nuageux qui commençait déjà à s'assombrir. C'était étrange comment passer la journée à ne rien faire pouvait parfois s'avérer fatiguant, se dit elle avant de rejoindre à nouveau le lit en étouffant un bâillement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle se réveilla sans vraiment savoir pour quelle raison. Peut-être avait-elle entendu un bruit, un mouvement ou peut-être était-ce juste l'instinct qui l'avait fait quitter les limbes du sommeil l'espace de quelques courtes minutes. Sa couette était douce et tiède grâce à la chaleur de son corps, l'oreiller avait parfaitement épousé la forme de son crâne si bien qu'elle se sentait comme dans une mer de coton et n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde avoir à bouger le moindre muscle. Par curiosité, elle utilisa sa longueur d'âme pour observer les environs. Sur une colline près de la ville, elle pouvait percevoir près d'une centaine d'âme de sorcières. Cette vision lui apparaissait à la fois fascinante et terrifiante jamais encore elle n'avait pu témoigner de la présence d'autant de sorcières au même endroit. Les disques de lumière violette scintillaient dans son esprit avec autant de vivacité que des étoiles de la voie lactée ou les éclats des feux d'artifices d'été. Une beauté dangereuse, sublime, transpirait de cette scène surnaturelle et Maka resta plusieurs minutes les yeux fermés à les observer, comme si contempler l'énergie qui s'échappait de leurs âmes lui permettrait de déceler ce qui se passait là bas. Elle reconnut la longueur particulière de Médusa et se demanda si celle-ci était occupée à ses manigances ou se contentait de participer normalement à la fête.

Même une fois qu'elle eut arrêté d'observer les âmes sur la colline, des points blancs dansaient encore devant ses yeux tandis que le sommeil la rattrapait. L'espace d'un instant, avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver sous un ciel étoilé.

En guise de réveil, elle entendit frapper quatre coups à la porte. Maka quitta péniblement le lit pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Dans le salon, Médusa était déjà en train de finir le sien.

« Je t'ai apporté de nouveaux vêtements. », annonça-t-elle en montrant du doigt un sac sur le canapé.

Maka étouffa un bâillement.

« Les magasins ont rouvert ?

—Maintenant que la majorité des sorcières vont repartir, oui. Ils préfèrent rester de leur bon côté en leur vendant du matériel peu cher avant leur départ. Nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher de finir de nous préparer d'ailleurs.

—Quoi nous partons en même temps que les sorcières ?

—Oui, elles vont vers l'ouest. », se contenta de répondre Médusa.

La meïster ne pouvait pas dire que la nouvelle l'enchantait.

« Est-ce que c'est bien prudent ?

—Comme nous l'avons appris hier, ce monde est beaucoup moins dangereux pour les sorcières. Elles peuvent facilement se déplacer en groupes nombreux sans risquer de se faire attaquer par une armée à la recherche de leurs âmes.

—Je veux dire... il n'y a aucun risque qu'elles s'attaquent à nous ?

—À part si tu les provoques inutilement ou attire l'attention sur toi de manière négative, non. Elles n'ont rien de particulier contre toi puisqu'elles ne savent pas que tu es une meïster et ne connaissent même sûrement pas le terme à vrai dire puisque les armes démoniaques n'existent pas. »

Cela faisait sens mais elle n'était tout de même pas rassurée. Avec toutes les histoires qu'elle avait apprit à Shibusen, décrivant les horreurs commises par des sorcières, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la méfiance à leur encontre même si elle avait conscience de ne pas en connaître beaucoup sur la société sorcière elle-même.

Il y avait aussi des exceptions, comme Kim ou la petite Angela que Black Star avait amené à Death City qui ne ressemblaient pas exactement à des sorcières mais Maka ne pouvait pas savoir s'il y aurait des cas semblables ici.

Malgré tout, elle décida de garder la tête haute et tenter de voir les choses d'un point de vue positif elles avançaient après tout, c'était déjà mieux que la soirée morose de la veille où elle avait eu l'impression de ne rien avoir fait de la journée. Aussi, Maka sorti une chemise, une jupe et des sous-vêtements du sac puis alla prendre une douche qui finit de la réveiller tout à fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quittait l'appartement accompagnée de Médusa et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la colline à l'extérieur de la ville.

Aucune installation particulière ne donnait une idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille mais Maka remarqua quelques tas de cendres, traces de feux de camps passés. Un peu plus loin, une cinquantaine de personnes s'était rassemblée. La jeune fille déglutit.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et sa compagne lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je t'ai dit que nous ne risquions presque rien mais au cas où, si tu sens qu'une sorcière n'a pas de bonnes intentions à ton égard, dit lui que tu es mon attachée. Précise mon prénom mais ne donne pas de nom, mieux vaut ne pas se faire associer à Arachné. Cela forcera la sorcière à se référer à moi. Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit arrivera ceci dit mais mieux vaut prévoir tout accident. »

La jeune fille grinça des dents, Médusa ne faisait rien pour arranger l'angoisse qui grandissait en elle, même si elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte.

« Ton attachée ?

—Un humain lié à une sorcière, que ce soit par la famille, un service ou une autre raison. Les sorcières n'aiment généralement pas qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires alors elles s'entendent pour ne pas s'approcher de celles de leurs camarades. Il devraient y avoir quelques autres humains dans le groupe, tu peux vérifier. »

Maka examina les âmes des personnes vers qui elles se dirigeaient et se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Cette révélation la rassura un peu au moins, elle n'était pas totalement seule au milieu de toutes ces sorcières.


	6. La course à la comitarde

Le soleil brillait lourdement dans un ciel sans nuage, étirant au firmament ses rayons, tandis que les sorcières marchaient péniblement le long du terrain plat et sec. Sur le sol rouge, l'herbe qui poussait était sèche et jaunâtre, les arbustes rabougris. De temps à autre, Maka apercevait un rapace haut dans le ciel mais aucun gibier à l'horizon. L'atmosphère autour d'elle était étouffante, probablement en partie à cause de la chaleur qui montait en même temps que l'étoile jaune. Le sac à dos qu'elle portait et où elle avait rangé les quelques affaires en sa possession ne pesait pas grand chose mais contribuait cependant aussi à la fatiguer.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder excepté les femmes autour d'elle mais la meïster n'avait pas à se plaindre puisque maintenant qu'elle se trouvait au milieu des sorcières et que rien de mal ne semblait pouvoir lui arriver, elle les trouvait assez fascinantes. Jusqu'alors, elle avait du se baser sur des témoignages et recueils, certains plus crédibles que d'autres mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait observer avec ses propres yeux une partie de leur société ; bien que techniquement, il s'agissait de celle d'un monde parallèle qui s'avérait donc potentiellement différente.

Vers dix heures, Médusa eut une courte discussion avec une autre sorcière avant de se diriger vers l'arrière du groupe, faisant signe à Maka de la rejoindre. Elles se rendirent jusque derrière les derniers retardataires et adoptèrent un rythme de marche plus lent. Médusa avait l'air de vouloir les laisser prendre de la distance.

« Nous sommes ici pour surveiller les arrières de la troupe, du moins, officiellement. »

Maka se demanda si elle était amusée ou ennuyée par les cachotteries constantes de la sorcière –peut-être un peu des deux dans le cas présent– avant de répondre.

« Et en vérité ?

—Je vais prendre de mon temps pour répondre aux mille et une questions sur les sorcières qui doivent trotter actuellement dans ta tête avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte que tu as l'air outrageusement suspecte. »

La jeune fille grimaça, elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas exactement été discrète mais ce n'était pas plaisant de se l'entendre dire non plus. Cependant, Médusa avait dit qu'elle répondrait à ses questions et elle en avait en effet de nombreuses, autant en profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Tu répondras vraiment à toutes ? N'importe lesquelles ?

—Si je peux. Pense aussi à vérifier les alentours avec ta capacité à voir les âmes, cela facilitera la surveillance.

—Ce n'est pas si facile que ça justement, cela demande de l'énergie de se maintenir dans cet état pendant plusieurs minutes, sans compter la largeur sur laquelle je dois établir ma recherche. »

Une fois son avertissement prononcé, elle se mit à réfléchir aux questions qu'elle pourrait bien lui poser. Leurs voisines les plus proches étaient à plusieurs mètres devant elles et elles pouvaient donc parler tranquillement sans risquer de se faire entendre, tant qu'elles n'élevaient pas trop la voix.

« Est-ce qu'il arrive que les sorcières de notre monde se déplacent ainsi ?

—Non, pas à notre époque. Le nomadisme chez les sorcières était assez répandu avant la création de Shibusen mais une fois l'école bien mise en place, se déplacer en groupe est devenu trop risqué et les sorcières se sont divisées. Paradoxalement, je suppose que cela les a affaibli d'avantage puisque ce genre de rassemblement avait pour but de placer de nombreuses sorcières de bas niveau sous la protection de quelques sorcières plus puissantes. Sans compter le fait que toutes n'arrivaient pas à maitriser le camouflâme, celles-ci se sont soit faites tuées, soit réfugiées sous la protection de la doyenne et du monde des sorcières.

—Combien y a-t-il de sorcières très puissantes ici, par rapport au total du groupe ?

—Je dirais quatre, en me comptant. Le nombre total de sorcières présentes risque par contre varier d'un jour à l'autre. Ce genre de pratique est assez particulière chez les sorcières et bien que nous voyageons techniquement ensembles, nombreuses sont celles qui se plaisent à dire que nous nous dirigeons seulement au même endroit, au même moment. D'autres ne vont même pas se déplacer exactement au même rythme et rester légèrement éloignées du groupe. Certaines partiront dans une autre direction en cours de route et il est possible que nous rencontrions des sorcières désireuses de rejoindre le groupe lors de différentes étapes. Pour l'instant, nous sommes une cinquantaine environ mais il est tout à fait possible que ce chiffre soit doublé dans quelques jours. »

Maka trouvait cela assez étrange d'imaginer toutes ces sorcières rassemblées autour d'elle qui avaient pourtant chacune une vision extrêmement différente du groupe qu'elles formaient. Leur orgueil, leurs intérêts, leurs désirs, et leurs peurs se mélangeaient et chacune continuait sa route vers une même direction en étant solitaire et accompagnée à la fois.

« Tu as fait quelque chose pour qu'elles choisissent d'aller vers l'ouest ou elles le prévoyaient déjà ?

—Elles envisageaient déjà de choisir l'ouest comme direction mais la possibilité d'ajouter un puissant effectif à leur voyage les a confortées dans leur choix. Ceci dit, je dois aussi prendre quelques responsabilités à l'égard du groupe pour montrer mon utilité dans des tâches communes comme l'éclairage et la surveillance des lieux ou la récolte de nourriture. Je pense que je peux compter sur toi pour repérer le gibier ?

—Je ne suis pas un radar à âmes, marmonna une Maka grincheuse à cette idée, mais comme je ne compte pas mourir de faim ici je suppose que j'aiderais éventuellement. Jusqu'où exactement vont aller les sorcières ?

—Jusqu'à la côte ouest des États-Unis sûrement. Ensuite il est possible que le groupe se sépare ou qu'elles s'accordent sur une autre direction à prendre. Ces méthodes de nomadisme sont souvent décidées à l'approche des sabbats puisqu'elles se rassemblent à cette occasion. Quelques unes voyagent constamment au cours de l'année tandis que d'autres ne le font qu'occasionnellement, lorsqu'elles en ont besoin. Un peu comme ce que nous faisons actuellement.

—Est-ce que tu as déjà participé à cela dans notre propre monde ? »

Médusa fronça les sourcils et Maka manqua de se mordre la langue, se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être parlé un peu trop vite avec cette question qui pouvait être considérée comme personnelle. Après un bref silence, la sorcière répondit pourtant.

« Non. J'ai juste appris ce que je sais à travers les notes et les dires d'autres sorcières, celles de notre monde mais aussi de celui-ci. »

La meïster se demanda ce que la sorcière pouvait bien faire avant la création de Shibusen. Elle savait déjà que celle-ci était vivante à l'époque et qu'elle avait mené Arachné à sa perte huit cents ans plus tôt mais c'était bien peu pour se faire une idée générale de sa situation. D'après ce que Médusa disait, elle ne voyageait pas en groupe mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était sédentaire pour autant. Dans leur monde, les sorcières étaient vues comme des fugitives constantes, ne restant jamais au même endroit et Médusa ne devait pas faire exception si l'on en croyait les quelques planques qui lui appartenaient et que Shibusen avait fouillé.

On les considérait comme des êtres solitaires et Maka trouvait que cela allait bien à Médusa qui avançait de trahisons en trahisons ; sûrement, elle ne s'approchait de quelqu'un que lorsque cela servait ses propres intérêts.

À ce moment cependant, la jeune fille se souvint des paroles d'Arachné peu avant leur dernier combat. Elle avait prétendu que sa jeune sœur s'était entichée du docteur Stein, Médusa n'avait pas cherché à nier et Maka pouvait voir que les deux scientifiques possédaient plusieurs similitudes mais elle hésitait à penser que la sorcière était sincère, en prenant en compte son passif de menteuse. Ce nouvel élément rentrait tout de même en contradiction avec ses précédentes théories.

Plongée dans ses pensées sans réponses, Maka en oublia de poser d'autres questions.

Le temps fila sans qu'elle y prêta la moindre attention et bientôt, le soleil avait atteint le zénith et les sorcières marchaient sur un terrain plus fertile à l'herbe verte et fraiche, aux arbres solides et touffus. Le terrain lui-même était moins plat, plusieurs collines se dessinaient à l'horizon. Un peu plus loin, devant un puits de pierre, à l'ombre d'une rangée d'arbre, une dizaine de sorcières observait l'arrivée du groupe. Elles possédaient un chariot lourdement chargé auquel était attelé un cheval de trait.

De l'arrière du groupe, Maka observa les premiers membres de la file venir à leur rencontre, discuter quelques instants puis se serrer les mains en guise d'accord. Elles semblaient avoir décidé de rejoindre leur camp, comme le disait Médusa dans son explication.

Une pause s'annonçait en vue du repas de midi et la plupart des sorcières en profitaient pour se détendre. De vieilles femmes aux cheveux grisonnants et aux visages couverts de rides se réunirent près du puits pour y puiser de l'eau et papoter tandis que des enfants de moins de dix ans gambadaient dans l'herbe grasse ou montaient une petite pente proche pour la dégringoler aussitôt en roulant sur le côté et riant à gorge déployée. Maka aurait bien voulu s'assoir pour offrir un peu de répit à ses genoux endoloris par la marche mais elle se souvenait que Médusa lui avait demandé de l'aider à récupérer de la nourriture.

Elle avait cru que cela serait une tâche ardue au départ mais elle ne tarda pas à repérer quelques animaux dans les environs, les herbivores s'étaient regroupée là où la verdure était la plus dense et leurs prédateurs les avaient vite suivi. De plus, la technique de flèches vectorielles de Médusa s'alliait bien à sa perception des âmes. Quand Maka en repérait une animale, il lui suffisait d'indiquer en détail la position de la bête et Médusa tirait une flèche aussi précise et rapide que mortelle.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour récolter deux lièvres et une espère de dindon sauvage. Maka percevait d'autres animaux proches d'elles mais la sorcière considérait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en faire pour éviter des risques de gâchis de nourriture.

La phase la plus difficile était arrivée après, quand il avait fallut dépecer leurs prises. Quelques sorcières avaient installé des ustensiles de cuisine et rassemblé du bois pour un feu. D'autres récoltaient des baies sauvages tandis que les sorcières possédant le chariot en sortaient des pommes de terre pour les éplucher. Une jeune fille qui semblait avoir son âge prêta un couteau-suisse à Maka et lui montra les mouvements à faire pour découper les bonnes parties de son lièvre. Elle découvrit avec une certaine gêne qu'elle était plus douée pour taillader des criminels avec sa faux que préparer la viande. Heureusement, cela ne changerait probablement pas le goût et elle se débrouillait évidemment mieux pour faire cuire un repas. Leur tâche achevée, Maka voulu lui rendre le couteau mais la fille refusa, lui disant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et la meïster n'insista pas. Elle replia la lame dans le manche après l'avoir lavé et cacha l'objet dans une poche, cela pourrait toujours lui être utile.

Une demi-heure plus tard, chaque sorcière avait fini sa part du travail et elles se divisèrent en petits groupes de trois ou quatre, restant de leurs côtés, probablement avec personnes qu'elles connaissaient. Maka s'était installée sur une petite butte d'où elle pouvait voir l'ensemble du camp et Médusa l'avait rejoint. Elles avaient toutes deux reçu un bout des lièvres qu'elles avaient attrapé, le dindon avait été offert aux dix sorcières restées près du puits.

Pas le moindre nuage ne venait briser le ciel uniformément bleu vif, l'après-midi s'annonçait tout aussi ensoleillée et chaude que la matinée. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, Maka sentait au plus profond de son être, dans ses os et dans sa chair, qu'elle se trouvait dans un autre monde. Sans savoir pourquoi, une impression mélancolique s'emparait d'elle lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur ce paysage et ces personnes à la fois si normales et étrangères. Son voyage ne faisait que commencer.


	7. Sous le paillasson

Désolé, je poste tard.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir amener plus loin mais cela ne sonnait pas assez comme une fin de chapitre sinon et j'apporte une certaine importance aux conclusions, aux derniers mots.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires.

* * *

L'après-midi se déroula de manière monotone. Le groupe des sorcières continuait sa traversée vers l'ouest avec tout la vaillance et la lenteur que la marche leur offrait. Elles se dirigeaient vers des états montagneux mais le terrain était encore majoritairement plat pour le moment, ce qui renforçait l'apparente infinité de la plaine dans laquelle elles avançaient. Un grand nombre d'entre elles ne semblait cependant pas dérangé par ce fait et plusieurs femmes discutaient gaiement, marchant d'un pas joyeux comme si elles participaient à une simple promenade. Maka se demanda s'il s'agissait des sorcières les plus habituées au nomadisme ; pour elles, cette journée devait paraître aussi banale que celles où la meïster montait quatre à quatre les marches du gigantesque escalier menant à son école.

Bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas y penser, elle se demandait souvent combien de temps il lui faudrait pour y revenir et ce que ses amis faisaient en ce moment. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas être sûre que le temps avançait à la même vitesse dans chaque monde mais cela lui aurait semblé logique que cela fonctionne ainsi et chaque minute qui passait la séparait un peu plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son partenaire.

Soul avait du avertir maître Shinigami et le docteur Stein comprendrait peut-être lui aussi à quoi servait la machine. Elle doutait cependant qu'ils puissent arriver à la ramener par quelque moyen dans leur monde, la magie ne marchait probablement que dans un seul sens.

L'idée qu'ils firent passer une équipe dans ce monde-ci pour venir la chercher lui vint à l'esprit et elle s'affola l'espace de quelques instants en se disant qu'en s'éloignant de son point d'arrivée, elle avait anéanti toute chance de se faire sauver mais en réfléchissant plus objectivement à la question, la meïster se rassura d'elle-même. Shibusen n'enverrait probablement personne ; déjà car sa situation leur était totalement inconnue et que les risques étaient élevés, ensuite parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une situation militaire idéale actuellement et ne pouvaient se permettre de se séparer de plusieurs soldats confirmés pour une mission aussi incertaine. Sans compter que Kid était toujours lui-même disparu et serait la priorité dans le cas de la formation d'une équipe de sauvetage.

Non, Maka devrait se débrouiller de son côté pour rentrer, c'était plus sûr ainsi. Elle recevrait l'aide de Médusa, aussi étrange que cela lui paraissait encore mais ce serait tout.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour ses amis serait de se débrouiller pour les rejoindre le plus vite possible afin de ne pas les inquiéter trop.

Vers le début de la soirée, le groupe croisa le chemin d'une rivière et se mit à en suivre le cours. Ils se dirigeaient vers des régions arides, aussi, s'assurer d'avoir de l'eau à proximité était essentiel. Le liquide clair clapotait dans son lit, rafraichissant l'atmosphère des environs et rendant le terrain plus fertile. Quelques enfants s'amusaient à aller y tremper les pieds avant de courir pour rejoindre les personnes qui les accompagnaient.

Au cours de cette journée, la meïster avait eu l'occasion de se déplacer à divers points du camp en mouvement, d'abord à l'arrière, puis sur les extrémités gauches et droite. Cela lui avait permis d'observer d'avantage les différentes sorcières qui formaient le groupe mais aussi les paysages qu'elles traversaient.

Elle avait espéré qu'ils passeraient près d'une ville ou d'un village, afin qu'elle et Médusa en profitent pour glaner rapidement une qelconque information disponible sur Eibon mais pas la moindre habitation n'était présente sur leur chemin. Au loin, la meïster pouvait sentir des âmes mais la distance était trop importante pour qu'elle s'éloigna des autres, aussi elle prit son mal en patience ; les occasions seraient sûrement nombreuses au cours de leur voyage.

Dans le ciel, les nuages se teintaient de violet à nouveau à mesure que la soirée s'avançait. Lorsque le soleil toucha l'horizon à l'ouest, les sorcières s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Certaines possédaient des petites tentes qu'elles s'empressèrent de monter mais la plupart dormiraient à la belle étoile.

Médusa apporta une sorte de matelas en toile sur lequel elles pourraient s'allonger et une étrange fourrure qui avait du être prise sur la peau d'une bête immense. Elle aurait pu abriter trois personnes au moins.

« Les nuits sont très froides ici, ce genre de peau permet de se protéger du vent mais il vaut aussi mieux dormir près l'une de l'autre afin de profiter de la chaleur corporelle. »

Maka hocha la tête, elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement de devoir dormir avec la sorcière mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et elle avait de toute manière déjà pris l'habitude de devoir se reposer dans des conditions extrêmes lors de certaines missions pour Shibusen.

Plusieurs feux de bois furent établis pour cuire le dîner, éclairer les alentours et faire fuir les éventuelles bêtes sauvages. Quelques femmes s'éloignèrent pour chasser mais la majorité du repas fut constituée des restes de celui de midi. Les ombres s'étiraient immenses sur le sol dès qu'on passait près d'une flamme mais disparaissaient ensuite parmi les ténèbres dès qu'on s'éloignait de la source lumineuse.

À l'étonnement de la jeune fille, qui considérait les sorcières comme des êtres de la nuit, la plupart d'entre elles s'apprêtèrent à se coucher très tôt, juste après le dîner. Il ne devait pourtant pas être plus de huit heure du soir. Voyager demandait de l'énergie et se coucher tôt permettait de se lever longtemps avant que le soleil ne soit monté haut dans le ciel, cela faisait déjà une première explication possible puisque la chaleur rendait la marche difficile. S'endormir avant que les vents froids de la nuit ne soient arrivés était aussi sûrement plus aisé.

Quelques sorcières restaient cependant debout, faisant le tour du campement pour s'assurer qu'aucun problème n'avait lieu. Il y aurait des rondes toute la nuit, relayées par diverses personnes du groupe qui surveilleraient les alentours. Comme elle et Médusa s'étaient occupées de surveillance de jour, elles pourraient dormir toute la nuit. Pas que Maka ai eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, après tout, elle s'était déjà bien reposé la veille.

Tandis qu'elles cherchaient une place libre pour poser leurs affaires et leur lit de camp, la jeune fille regarda les gens autour d'eux qui s'allongeaient sur leurs propres draps, par groupes de deux ou trois. Elle aperçu une sorcière border une petite fille qui semblait être son enfant et ses pensées se tournèrent vers Crona.

Elle ne pouvait pas en être entièrement sûre mais les chances étaient grandes pour que, comme l'avait suggéré Médusa avant de quitter le château de Baba Yaga, son enfant se soit trouvé avec elle. Maintenant que la sorcière était bloqué avec Maka dans ce monde parallèle, elle se demandait si Crona et Ragnarok se retrouvaient seuls. Il y avait des chances que non, puisque Médusa possédait d'autres alliés mais la jeune fille aurait aimé pouvoir en être sûre. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait être ni le lieu, ni le moment pour lui poser des questions et Maka ne savait pas si la sorcière y réagirait bien. Elle devrait attendre qu'elles soient seules.

Finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent dans un petit espace disponible vers le milieu du camp qui n'avait pas l'air trop inconfortable et étendirent le matelas de toile sur le sol, suivi de la fourrure sous laquelle elles se glissèrent. Les poils de l'animal étaient longs et doux au point de la chatouiller légèrement, malgré la toile elle ressentait les petites bosses du terrain lui rentrer dans le dos et elle se décala pour que dernier soit tournée en direction de sa compagne.

« Tu n'es pas un peu loin ? »

La voix de Médusa la fit sursauter. Il était vrai qu'elle était terriblement proche du bord mais après tout, leur couverture étrange les recouvraient tout de même facilement ainsi, vu sa taille.

« Si tu ne veux pas te réveiller frigorifiée au milieu de la nuit, il serait préférable de te rapprocher. »

En grommelant, elle se décala de quelques centimètres. Maka avait eu beau se dire que devoir dormir avec la sorcière n'était pas si grave et ne la dérangeait pas, maintenant qu'elle devait le faire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gênée. Elle savait que celle-ci n'allait pas la tuer dans son sommeil ou lui faire du mal mais devoir reposer à ses côtés, peau contre peau, avait quelque chose de profondément embarrassant.

« Hé. »

Au ton de sa voix, la jeune fille imaginait l'expression de la sorcière quelque part entre la colère et l'agacement mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour vérifier.

« Je ne sais pas si tu y a réfléchis sérieusement ou non mais je préfère être claire à ce sujet. Il y a des chances pour que revenir dans notre monde nous prenne énormément de temps. Il est même possible que nous n'arrivions jamais à rentrer. Peut-être que la piste que nous suivons sera la bonne et que la semaine prochaine tout sera déjà fini et oublié mais nous pourrions tout aussi bien avoir besoin de chercher des plans et construire la machine nous-même, ce qui pourrait nous prendre des mois, des années. »

Elle fit une pause et Maka pivota enfin dans sa direction. Ses yeux dorés avaient la dureté de l'honnêteté.

« Ne sois pas naïve sur ce point, ce ne sera pas facile. C'est tout ce que je veux dire par là. »

Doucement, elle se laissa basculer tout contre la sorcière. La jeune fille aurait voulu serrer quelqu'un d'autre entre ses bras, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait vraiment, qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait voulu chercher du réconfort auprès de son partenaire, auprès de ses amis et camarades, de ses professeurs, de sa mère, voir même auprès de son imbécile de père. Seulement, elle n'avait que Médusa.


	8. Faire des commissions pour un lapin

Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le soleil n'avait pas fini de se lever quand l'ensemble des sorcières commença à se réveiller. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à lever le camp et reprendre la marche le long de la rivière. À cette heure, la température était encore fraiche et un petit vent soufflait sur la plaine, incitant Maka à enfiler une veste.  
Elles avançaient à une bonne allure en ce début de deuxième jour et lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent pour la pause de midi, le paysage à l'horizon apparaissait bien plus rocailleux. La zone montagneuse n'était plus très loin.  
Malheureusement, la rivière mourait quelques mètres après leur campement, aussi les sorcières décidèrent de profiter de l'eau qu'elles avaient tant qu'elles le pouvaient. Des baquets furent remplis et entassés dans le chariot, certaines femme se baignèrent à même la rivière et d'autres s'occupèrent de la difficile tâche de laver du linge à la main.  
Grâce aux douches collectives de Shibusen, Maka était habituée à voir d'autres personnes nues pendant qu'elle se lavait et n'était pas gênée de l'être elle-même. Cependant, l'eau de la rivière était glacée et le morceau de savon qu'on lui prêta dur comme de la roche si bien qu'elle se contenta de s'asperger rapidement avant de retrouver la chaleur confortable de ses vêtements.  
Le gibier n'était pas aussi nombreux dans les environs et Médusa ne parvint à faire qu'une prise pour le repas. Les autres sorcières ne furent pas beaucoup plus chanceuses et la plupart d'entre elles mangèrent des restes ou des conserves.  
Quand elles repartirent l'après-midi, les deux étrangères furent chargées de l'éclairage ce qui plaisait bien à Maka puisqu'elle pouvait utiliser sa longueur d'âme plus facilement pour voir ce qui les attendait au loin, dans l'espoir de repérer une ville où elles récolteraient des informations. De plus, elle se trouvait assez loin du reste du groupe pour pouvoir parler sans gêne avec Médusa si besoin était –pas qu'elle n'en ai très envie, songea-t-elle en repensant à la nuit passée.  
Peut-être la chance était-elle de son côté ce jour là puisqu'elle parvint effectivement à détecter un groupement massif d'âmes, qui devait correspondre au moins à la taille d'un village. Sans plus attendre, elle en fit signe à la sorcière serpent.  
« Dans quelle direction ?  
—Vers le nord-ouest. »  
Tout en parlant, elle précisa d'un geste de la main l'endroit.  
« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? Nous allons voir si nous pouvons obtenir des informations ? »  
Médusa avait l'air pensive mais elle acquiesça.  
« On ne peut pas être sûres mais si le trajet d'Eibon que nous avions établi à Marvel est correct, alors il y a des chances pour qu'il soit passé par là vu le peu d'agglomérations à la ronde. Il nous faut confirmer son passage dans les environs.  
—Mais s'il avait décidé de ne pas s'approcher de la moindre habitation ?  
—Même les sorcières qui voyagent en groupe pour s'entraider auront besoin de s'arrêter parfois près de villes pour chercher des ressources. Eibon voyage seule alors c'est encore plus certain. »  
La sorcière fit une pause et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'horizon couleur terre qui s'étendait devant elles, déjà constellé au loin de petits pics, monts et ravins.  
« De plus, nous ne savons pas exactement les raisons de son déplacement... Il y a des chances qu'il cherche quelque chose et il pourrait alors avoir besoin de renseignements. »  
Si c'était le cas, il serait forcé d'interagir avec les seules personnes des environs et laisserait ainsi une trace plus marquée sur laquelle elles pourraient le poursuivre.  
« Quand y allons nous ? Maintenant ?  
—Non, il faudra attendre le soir, que le groupe se soit arrêté. »  
Ce qui signifiait qu'elles devraient s'aventurer dans le village à la tombée de la nuit. Maka se remémora les nombreuses missions qu'elle avait eu dans plusieurs villes aux quatre coins de la terre, au milieu du noir glacé et se demanda si ce village apparaitrait aussi sinistre et dangereux. D'un côté, il se trouvait dans un monde qui apparaissait sans lois à la jeune fille mais il était aussi écarté de tout.  
Au fond, que les risques soient réels ou non, la meïster se tiendrait sur ses gardes par la force de l'entrainement et l'habitude.  
L'après-midi se déroula incroyablement lentement, Maka ne pouvant s'empêcher de concentrer son regard sur l'agglomération d'âmes un peu au nord. Elle savait qu'il y avait autant de chances pour qu'elles n'obtiennent aucune informations mais elle voulait vérifier la piste au plus vite. Le soleil souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'il continuait sa traversée du ciel et cela donnait à la jeune fille l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.  
Enfin, les sorcières préparèrent le camp pour la nuit. Maka voulait partir tout de suite mais Médusa la força à manger rapidement un morceau et alla discuter quelques minutes avec des camarades. Maka reconnut deux des personnes comme les propriétaires du chariot tiré par le cheval de trait et se demanda si les sorcières les plus fortes du groupe se trouvaient parmi les autres avec lesquelles sa compagne discutait.  
Quand Médusa revint vers elle et lui fit signe de la suivre, elle manqua de sauter de fébrilité. Elle boutonna sa veste en prévision de la température qui baisserait vite et vérifia que le couteau-suisse qu'on lui avait donné était toujours dans sa poche puis se lança à la suite de la sorcière.  
« Il vaudra mieux faire vite, j'ai du accepter la dernière garde de la nuit. »  
Elle acquiesça, plus par réflexe que compréhension. Les feux mis en place par les sorcières s'éloignaient de leur champ de vision, transformés en tâches orangées lumineuses qui rétrécirent bientôt pour n'être pas plus grands que les étoiles là haut dans le ciel.  
La plupart de ses missions de nuit avaient lieu dans des espaces urbains où la lumière artificielle faisait disparaître celle naturelle de la nuit et Maka n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir des ciels étoilés aussi beau que celui-ci. La voute de teintes vert-bleutées et violacées se retrouvait constellée de milliards de points lumineux.  
Par contraste, le sol semblait encore plus sombre et rugueux, chaque rocher plus grand et dur. Les seules sources de lumière terrestre étaient les restes des feux au loin et les centaines d'âmes réparties en deux groupes opposés qu'elle voyait dans son esprit.  
Il leur fallut près de vingt minutes de marche pour atteindre le seuil du village, plus longtemps que Maka l'avait imaginé. Différents bâtiments s'alignaient parallèlement, parfait petit exemple de la ville cliché d'un western. Personne ne se trouvait dans la rue principale, excepté les nouvelles arrivantes.  
Une auberge massive en bois se détachait du reste, la lumière inondait chacune de ses fenêtres et un brouhaha était percevable depuis l'extérieur. Médusa se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste assuré avant d'entrer. Maka la suivit sans rien dire, curieuse de savoir qui elles allaient rencontrer.  
Les discussions s'arrêtèrent aussitôt que leur présence fut perçue. Une quinzaine d'hommes et femmes d'âge mûr s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une grande table, visiblement tous très anxieux et en colère dans le cas de certains. Trois d'entres eux avaient un fusil à la main et cinq fourches avaient étés alignées contre le mur.  
« Désolé mesdemoiselles mais l'auberge est fermée pour ce soir. », annonça un homme en tablier et à la barbe bien fournie qui s'avérait être le tenancier, alors qu'il se levait pour venir à leur rencontre.  
Médusa fit des yeux le tour de la petite assemblée avant de parler. Maka sentit les différentes personnes se renfrogner lorsque les pupilles de serpents s'attardèrent sur eux.  
« Nous ne sommes pas venues pour prendre une chambre. Seulement chercher un renseignement sur un voyageur qui aurait pu passer par là dans les six derniers mois. »  
Des regards circonspects s'échangèrent entre les différents protagonistes. Les villageois n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement opulents, ils portaient de vieux habits de mauvaise qualité en tissu, accompagnés de cuir, de peau et de fourrures d'animaux. Comme ils ne répondirent pas, la sorcière précisa sa demande.  
« Un voyageur qui s'appellerait Eibon. Il devrait normalement porter un masque de bois blanc et une lourde tenue traditionnelle noire et jaune. Cela vous dit-il quelque chose ? »  
À nouveau, des regards furent échangés mais cette fois-ci Maka eu la nette impression, à la lueur dans leur yeux, qu'ils savaient quelque chose.  
Un homme et une femme aux rebords des vêtements couverts de fourrure de lapin et assis au fond de la table, leurs mains enlacés, se penchèrent légèrement alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dire quelque chose mais furent coupés par un autre villageois qui s'était levé à son tour.  
« Nous ne savons rien et n'avons rien à dire à des étrangers ! »  
Son intervention n'eut pas un grand succès chez ses camarades qui le forcèrent à se rasseoir et lui crièrent dessus.  
« Excusez le, c'est un imbécile qui parle sans réfléchir. Ne le prenez pas mal mais si vous pouviez partir maintenant. Laissez nous régler nos problèmes. », plaida le tenancier.  
Maka profita de ce moment pour intervenir.  
« Vous avez besoin d'aide pour quelque-chose ? »  
Le couple aux fourrures de lapin sembla vouloir encore parler mais ils se firent couper, comme la fois précédente, par le villageois en colère.  
« Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide de graines de sorcières ! »  
Elle fut surprise par son ton vindicatif à son égard et le fait qu'il la prit pour une sorcière. Se trouver simplement en compagnie de Médusa semblait suffire à ce qu'elle soit jugée comme telle.  
N'y tenant plus, le couple se mit finalement à parler, lâchant tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.  
« Un groupe d'individus s'est rendu dans la mine abandonné près du village à la recherche de matériaux rares. Ils ont kidnappés trois enfants pour nous empêcher de les forcer à partir !  
—Un des enfants capturés est le notre et nous hésitions à tenter de les repousser, de peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à leurs otages. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque-chose que vous pourriez faire pour nous aider ? »  
Les autres villageois râlèrent, dirent qu'il ne fallait pas confier si vite leur affaires à des personnes qu'ils venaient de rencontrer et que cela risquait d'attirer la colère des malfaiteurs. En désespoir de cause, la femme tenta un nouvel appel.  
« Nous vous dirons tout ce que nous savons sur ce dénommé Eibon ! »  
Sa voix n'était pas assurée et seule la force de la panique l'avait fait crier, cependant, Maka était bien décidée à les aider.  
Elle allait l'annoncer quand Médusa l'attrapa par l'arrière du col et la traina hors de l'auberge.  
« Excusez nous un instant. », prévint-elle avec un sourire forcé qu'elle avait du mal à maintenir en place.  
Une fois dehors et la porte refermée, elle lâcha la jeune fille qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour rouspéter.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ils ont besoin de notre aide ! »  
Médusa haussa les sourcils et Maka se rendit compte que demander à celle qui avait libéré la Folie en personne sur son propre monde d'aider des gens qu'elle venait de rencontrer s'avérait assez absurde.  
« Ils nous donneront des informations sur Eibon ? », essaya-t-elle pour tenter de la convaincre.  
La sorcière soupira et croisa les bras, visiblement en colère.  
« Tout d'abord, en considérant la manière dont cette femme a plaidé, je doute sérieusement qu'ils possèdent des informations capitales. Tout au plus savent-ils qu'Eibon est passé par ici, ce qui est tout ce que nous cherchions à confirmer à la base. Ensuite, non seulement nous sommes attendues par les autres sorcières mais en plus, non, ils ne veulent apparemment pas de notre aide et s'apprêtaient déjà à régler leurs propres problèmes... Pour finir, est-ce que foncer vers l'ennemi ou le danger sans réfléchir est censé être une tradition de Shibusen ou juste une preuve de votre stupidité collective ? »  
Cette critique manqua de faire s'étrangler d'indignation la meïster, il était vrai que certains éléments de Shibusen étaient particulièrement crétins mais ce n'était pas son cas et elle se sentait un peu insultée quand son intelligence était comparée à celle de Black Star.  
« Mais je pourrais utiliser mes capacités pour repérer où ils se trouvent et les prendre par surprise ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais provoqué de batailles totalement folles comme celles de Baba-Yaga. »  
Devant l'expression sarcastique de Médusa, elle tenta de se rattraper.  
« Oui, bon c'était totalement différent et tu avais tout planifié mais il y avait quand même des risques énormes ! »  
Comme la sorcière ne semblait pas décidée à l'arrêter tout de suite, Maka décida qu'elle avait encore une chance de la convaincre.  
« Il nous reste encore au moins huit heures avant notre garde non ? Donc nous avons amplement le temps d'agir avant de rejoindre les sorcières. Même si nous arrivons juste quand il faudra, cela ne me gênera pas, je sais que je peux passer une nuit sans dormir.  
—Nous ne savons pas à quel point ces personnes sont nombreuses, ni s'il s'agit uniquement de petites frappes ou de cas dangereux...  
—S'ils l'étaient, ils n'auraient pas pris les enfants en otages et ils se seraient contentés de tuer tous les habitants.  
—Possible mais cela ne constitue pas une preuve ; ils pourraient tout aussi bien être puissants mais avoir choisi de ne pas se risquer à tuer à tort et à travers.  
—Et il est aussi tout à fait possible que les villageois possèdent plus d'informations sur Eibon qu'on ne le croit. »  
Médusa décroisa les bras et les leva en guise d'abandon, une moue fatiguée sur le visage. Elle semblait préférer céder que s'épuiser à débattre avec la tête de mule qui l'accompagnait.  
« Très bien, comme tu veux. Nous allons les aider... »  
Le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de Maka se figea quand la sorcière la pointa du doigt.  
« Mais à une condition : tu suis mes indications. Tu ne te précipiteras pas stupidement sur l'adversaire et si je te demandes d'abandonner, tu obéis. »  
Maka acquiesça, non sans hausser les yeux vers le ciel.  
« Oui, je commence à avoir l'habitude après Arachnophobia. »


	9. Cochon et poivre

L'entrée de la mine ne pouvait pas être considérée comme très impressionnante. Il s'agissait d'un trou grossièrement creusé dans la terre d'une colline et soutenu par des poutres de bois qui commençaient à pourrir. Maka ne s'en serait pas approchée si elle n'avait pas quelque chose à y faire, l'endroit semblait aussi abandonné et lugubre que les villageois l'avaient décrit.

Quand elles avaient annoncé se charger de leur problèmes, quelques uns d'entre eux avaient voulu agir aussi mais Médusa leur avait ordonné de ne pas bouger et de les laisser faire.

Elles n'avaient pas eu à marcher longtemps avant de trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient et maintenant qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées à quelques mètres de l'entrée, la jeune fille attendait les premiers ordres de la sorcière.

« Pour commencer, vérifions leur nombre et leur position. »

Maka inspira lentement et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle avait déjà beaucoup utilisé ses capacités au cours de la journée, en partie pour des raisons de surveillance mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder vers le village alors inconnu.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour repérer toutes les âmes cachées dans la mine. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux aussitôt son analyse faite pour ne pas gâcher d'énergie.

« En tout, il y a huit personnes à l'intérieur, toutes humaines. Elles se trouvent à la même hauteur que nous, à une centaine de mètres mais sont séparées en un groupe de six et de deux personnes. »

Les yeux de Médusa restèrent concentrés sur le gouffre noir en face d'elles.

« Peux tu déterminer quelles sont les âmes des otages ?

—Étant donné que l'âge d'une personne n'est pas inscrite sur son âme, non mais si je me base sur la puissance apparente de leur longueur d'âme, je dirais qu'un des trois enfants se trouve avec le groupe de six et que les deux autres sont seuls. Cependant je ne peux pas en être sûre à cent pour cent, aucune de ces âmes n'a l'air particulièrement dangereuse. Je pense que nos ennemis ne sont pas particulièrement forts. »

Ceci dit, si elles laissaient de côté les âmes à part et que celles-ci s'avéraient être en vérité deux des criminels, elles leur laisseraient une opportunité de les attaquer par derrière. De plus, elles n'avaient aucune connaissance du plan de la mine, contrairement aux kidnappeurs qui s'y trouvaient depuis quelques jours et sa capacité ne pouvait pas l'aider, étant bien inférieure au senringan de Yumi Azusa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je peux déterminer où se trouvent les âmes mais pas comment y aller. Il pourrait y avoir un vrai labyrinthe là dedans.

—Je ne pense pas. La colline n'est pas bien grande et s'il est possible que les galeries se multiplient en profondeur, l'entrée doit rester simple d'accès. Cependant, mieux vaut envoyer un éclaireur pour s'assurer un minimum de l'état des lieux.»

La sorcière tendit le bras et claqua des doigts, le serpent sur son tatouage glissa contre la peau avant de se matérialiser dans l'air et onduler lentement vers le sol. Puis il rampa vers la construction et disparu derrière l'arche.

« Tu peux voir ce qu'il voit ?

—Pas exactement mais je peux le ressentir... En fait cela serait bien plus efficace si j'infectais quelqu'un avec ou utilisais une boule de cristal mais il faut faire avec les moyens du bord et ce serait de toute manière moins discret. »

Après plusieurs minutes, l'animal revint et Médusa se pencha pour qu'il s'agrippe à son bras et vienne s'y poser pour redevenir de l'encre ensorcelée.

« La mine est un peu plus complexe que je pensais, il n'y a pas énormément de galeries comme je l'imaginais mais plusieurs salles ont été creusées dedans et sont bloquées par des portes. Ceux que nous cherchons se trouvent probablement derrière l'une d'entre elles. »

Médusa cligna des yeux puis tourna son regard vers Maka qui attendait toujours ses instructions.

« Tout d'abord, nous allons viser le groupe de six personnes...

—Hein ? Ce ne serait pas mieux de commencer par vérifier qui sont les deux personnes à part ? »

Le froncement de sourcils appuyé de la sorcière lui fit regretter son interruption.

« Laisse moi deviner, tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de deux des kidnappeurs et qu'il faudrait d'abord s'occuper d'eux ?

—Oui, mieux vaut frapper là où ils sont le plus faible, non ? Et s'il s'agit de deux enfants, nous ne risquons rien.

—Tu ne penses pas de la bonne manière. Si deux des brigands se trouvent effectivement là, les chances pour qu'ils parviennent à donner l'alerte avant que je les tue ne sont pas négligeables et il suffira ensuite que les autres utilisent leurs otages pour nous piéger, nous n'aurons pas le temps de les en empêcher. Dans ce genre de cas, il vaut mieux prendre par surprise six personnes et risquer d'en avoir deux qui arrivent en renfort que l'inverse.

—Oh. Je vois.

—Très bien, dans ce cas voilà comment nous allons procéder... »

Maka inspira et expira profondément tout en fixant l'obscurité droit devant. Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre et encore un autre, lentement et méthodiquement, luttant contre la peur de ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière elle, dans les ténèbres. De temps à autre, elle frôlait le dos de Médusa qui avançait doucement et le plus silencieusement possible à l'intérieur de la mine.

La sorcière lui avait demandé de prendre cette position, dos à elle, pour surveiller leurs arrières au cas où l'autre groupe les attaquerait par surprise mais à la réflexion, Maka avait plutôt l'impression que Médusa la testait, elle.

Il lui arrivait de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de parfois tâter l'air qui l'entourait pour vérifier si les différentes tâches sombres autour d'elle n'étaient que des reflets de son imagination ou des renfoncements dans la roche bien réels. Elle agrippa une fois un morceau de terre meuble et poudreuse, semblable à des grains de poivre noir et se demanda alors ce qu'on pouvait bien miner ici autrefois. Rapidement, les poutres et installations intérieures se sophistiquèrent, du métal se rajoutait au bois et quelques couloirs apparaissaient. Médusa suivait toujours le chemin, attendant parfois une confirmation chuchotée de Maka qu'elles se dirigeaient bien dans la bonne direction.

Enfin, elle atteignirent le point où se trouvait le groupe de six âmes. Une porte entrouverte les séparaient de leur cible et la lumière qui filtrait dans le couloir dessinait un fin rectangle jaune sur le sol. Maka se tourna vers sa partenaire qui lui fit un signe discret pour lui indiquer l'identité des personnes à l'intérieur. La jeune fille se prépara alors à agir conformément à ce qu'elles avaient prévu un peu plus tôt.

Tout se passa incroyablement vite, Médusa donna un coup de pied dans la porte et se mit à chanter une de ses incantations. Dans la seconde qui suivit, avant que les kidnappeurs n'aient eu le temps de réagir, une série de flèches vectorielles fila dans leur direction.

Alors qu'ils étaient distraits par l'attaque, Maka qui était resté concentrée sur le déplacement des âmes quitta l'abri que lui offrait le dos de la sorcière et fonça sur l'enfant attaché dans le coin de la pièce. Comme Médusa l'avait supposé en exposant son plan, l'un de hommes tenterait sûrement d'attraper l'otage pour s'en servir comme bouclier. Il était plus proche qu'elle de leur but commun mais même s'il avait réussi à esquiver l'attaque de la sorcière de peu, sa jambe était éraflée et la surprise lui avait fait perdre quelques précieuses secondes. Maka, elle, était entièrement concentrée à sa tâche.

D'abord, elle tenta de l'attraper par l'épaule mais sa prise n'était pas parfaite et il lui envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre. Malheureusement pour lui, la meïster était habituée à la douleur en combat et cela ne la ralentit pas. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux, tira d'un coup sec dessus pour l'arrêter et de l'autre main, elle lui trancha la gorge avec son couteau-suisse, comme on aurait égorgé un cochon.

Le gamin, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, hurla lorsque le sang gicla. Cela ne dura pas longtemps cependant et le cadavre disparut bien vite, laissant place à l'âme qu'il renfermait. À la surprise de Maka, celle-ci était encore pure, signe qu'il n'avait pas consommé d'autres âmes humaines.

Elle essuya rapidement la lame ensanglanté contre un chiffon puis les gouttes qui étaient tombées sur sa main. Tuer ainsi n'était pas aussi facile qu'avec une faux, elle avait dû se tenir bien plus proche de son adversaire, entendre clairement son dernier râle et sentir son sang chaud couler sur sa peau.

De son côté, Médusa avait éliminé trois des quatre bandits restants et leurs petites âmes bleu vif flottaient elles aussi dans la pièce, contraste sinistre avec la lumière orangée rassurante de la lampe à huile qu'ils avaient posé sur une caisse.

Le dernier d'entre eux avait été épinglé au mur de terre par une flèche noire plantée dans l'épaule et se débattait misérablement avec ses dernières forces, papillon de nuit aux ailes trouées.

« Il y a d'autres enfants dans une pièce à côté, n'essaie pas de nier, je sais qu'ils y sont. Est-elle fermée à clé ? Si oui, ou se trouve celle-ci ? Dépêche toi de répondre, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

—Elle est ouverte, elle est ouverte ! Nous n'avons pas mis de verrou. Pitié, laissez moi...»

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réplique qu'une nouvelle flèche vint se planter dans son crâne. Le craquement des os fit frissonner Maka.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de leurs âmes ? »

Normalement, si elle avait récupéré des âmes pures sur les lieux d'un crime, elle devait les ramener à maître Shinigami pour qu'il les purifie mais c'était ici impossible. Elle eu peur un instant que Médusa proposa de les manger mais la sorcière se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Peu importe, laisse les là. Je vais chercher les enfants restants. »

Elle passa le seuil de la porte et Maka l'entendit ajouter quelque chose au loin qui ressemblait fort à un «je ne le sens pas. » mais n'y prêta pas trop attention et se concentra à la place sur le petit garçon qu'elle venait de sauver.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous venons de la part de ta famille au village. Nous sommes venues te chercher. »

Le gamin ne dit rien et elle vu qu'il tremblotait légèrement mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas bien étonnant après tout puisqu'il les avait vu tuer sous ses yeux en l'espace de quelques instants les cinq hommes qui l'avaient kidnappés. Il la laissa couper ses liens et l'aider à se relever sans rien dire.

Malgré ce qu'avait dit Médusa, Maka n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de laisser ces âmes sur place. Personne ne les verrait probablement mais elle préféra tout de même les cacher dans une des caisses de la salle. D'ici quelques jours, elles se désintégreraient.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

Il acquiesça et elle le prit par la main pour rejoindre la sorcière et les autres enfants. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte grande ouverte, une forte odeur de sang et de renfermé l'assaillit. Un garçon et une fille sérieusement blessés étaient allongés sur des matelas miteux. Médusa était en train de retirer des bandages recouverts de tâches brunâtres, mélange de sang et de boue, qui entouraient leur bras et jambes.

« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?! », sa voix trembla légèrement quand elle parla. Les deux blessés avaient à peine l'air encore vivant.

Médusa versa l'eau d'une gourde sur les plaies et récupéra des bandages propres dont elle lança une partie à Maka.

« Dépêche toi de m'aider. Leurs blessures sont probablement déjà infectées mais autant faire le minimum nécessaire. Je doute que leurs parents seront ravis si nous leur ramenons des cadavres. »

La jeune fille commença à enrouler les bouts de tissu du mieux qu'elle pouvait, songeant aux âmes bleutées qui s'étaient échappées des cadavres un peu plus tôt. Cela lui semblait terriblement horrible et injuste qu'ils aient été encore en possession d'âmes pures après ce qu'ils avaient fait à ces enfants.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et les essuya d'un revers du coude. Médusa la regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à un léger mépris.

Retourner au village leur prit un certain temps puisqu'elles durent marcher en portant les blessés sur leur dos et faire attention à leur condition. Quand les villageois les virent arriver, ils s'empressèrent de venir à leur encontre et d'amener les enfants en sécurité dans une chambre de l'auberge pour les soigner. Maka laissa échapper, au grand agacement de la sorcière, que celle-ci avait des connaissances médicales et elle dut aider le docteur du village. Le troisième otage dut expliquer aux adultes ce qui était arrivé à ses camarades, ses propos d'enfant fatigué et effrayé par les derniers jours qu'il avait vécu n'était pas clair mais la jeune fille crut comprendre que ses amis avaient agi à l'encontre des ordres de leurs ravisseurs, voir tenté de s'enfuir.

Deux heures plus tard, Médusa ressortit de la chambre et rejoignit Maka qui s'était assise dans un coin de la pièce principale pour lire un livre qu'on lui avait prêté.

« Comment vont-ils ?

—Il y a des chances qu'ils survivent mais avec les faibles compétences de leur médecin et le manque de moyens au niveau médical, tout est possible. Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire.

—Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ? Si tu restais un peu plus longtemps...

—Est-ce que tu as oublié que nous devions retourner auprès des autres sorcières ? Nous avons déjà utilisé plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour cette recherche d'informations alors nous allons récupérer ce que nous sommes venues chercher et repartir.

—Mais...

—Tu m'a dit que tu suivrais mes ordres n'est-ce pas ? Et bien fais-le. Nous les avons sauvés comme tu le voulais. Maintenant qu'ils sont entre les mains de leurs familles, ce sont eux qui seront responsables de leur vie ou leur mort. »

Maka soupira lourdement mais ne dit rien, elle comptait bien tenir ses promesses, elle.

Comme s'en doutait Médusa, les villageois ne savaient en réalité rien de plus sur Eibon que le fait qu'il était passé par là et se dirigeait vers l'ouest. Le couple aux vêtements en peaux de lapin leur offrit cependant du jambon poivré, des légumes salés et des fruits secs. Maka ne savait pas si c'était en remerciement pour avoir sauvé leur fils ou parce que leur désappointement les avait effrayés et qu'ils préféraient ne pas attirer leur colère.

Quand elles furent de retour au campement, le ciel semblait déjà s'éclaircir mais à l'inverse, les pensées de la meïster étaient bien moroses. Elle ne saurait probablement jamais quel serait le sort des deux enfants blessés.


	10. En retard

Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui sert principalement de transition... avec une petite surprise à la fin.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La journée suivante fut difficile. Malgré ce que Maka avait dit, passer une nuit blanche entre deux jours de marche s'avérait épuisant et elle fut bien contente lorsque les sorcières s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit qui suivit. Elles entraient dans une zone fortement montagneuse et il lui fallait rassembler ses forces pour la suite du voyage qu'elle envisageait éreintant aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental.

Déjà, certaines membres de la troupe râlaient à propos de la direction choisie et tentaient de convaincre leurs semblables de descendre vers le sud pour s'approcher de la côte mais ces requêtes furent refusées froidement. Maka avait laissé trainer ses oreilles pour en apprendre d'avantage et comprit bien vite que les raisons se rapportaient aux relations conflictuelles entre le maître Shinigami de ce monde et la sorcière Arachné.

S'approcher de la frontière entre les Etats-Unis et le Mexique signifiait s'exposer aux armées d'Arachnophobia qui bataillaient fort dans les environs autant au niveau du recrutement de nouvelles troupes que pour la prise de territoires. La majorité des sorcières n'avait aucune envie de croiser les serviteurs de leur consœur ou d'avoir le moindre rapport avec elle, soit parce qu'elles la considéraient trop dangereuse, qu'elles n'adhéraient pas à ses idéaux ou tout simplement parce qu'elles avaient une dent contre elle. S'ajoutait à cela le risque que Shinigami décida de quitter son domaine d'influence au nord s'il apprenait qu'un groupe de sorcières s'approchait de son ennemie jurée.

« En gros, nous sommes bloquées au centre entre les deux gros pouvoirs de l'Amérique. », avait soupiré une sorcière qui plaidait pour se rendre au sud.

Elles acceptèrent amèrement le refus qu'on leur imposait et Maka avait l'impression que le débat n'était que partie remise. Pour le moment cependant, tout allait dans la direction que Médusa voulait. La meïster lui avait demandé ce qu'elles feraient si elles apprenaient qu'Eibon avait bifurqué au sud mais la sorcière l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'elles pourraient toujours se séparer du groupe lorsqu'elles seraient proches de leur but, l'important était de couvrir une majorité du chemin avec l'aide des sorcières nomades.

Quand une nouvelle nuit se termina et que Maka compta, à son réveil, les jours passés depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle avait atterrit là. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, entre les recherches, la marche et les tâches quotidiennes à accomplir. Son esprit revint aux mots de Médusa sur la période qui leur serait nécessaire pour retourner dans leur monde. En ce moment, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement affectée puisqu'elle avait accepté cette idée mais cela changerait peut-être avec le temps si les semaines puis les mois passaient sans que rien ne changea.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer c'était que ses amis l'attendraient, de l'autre côté. Elle s'imagina revenir des années plus tard, adulte, endurcie et solitaire, posant pour la première fois depuis si longtemps les yeux sur ses compagnons pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus les même personnes qu'elle avait connu. Elle se vit retrouvant un Soul différent, qui l'aurait abandonnée, avec un nouveau partenaire à ses côtés, un étranger sans visage.

Ses mains se crispèrent à lui en faire mal, la pensée était trop horrible.

Parallèlement cependant, une autre idée lui venait, à la fois sombre et déroutante mais terriblement insidieuse ; rester pendant une longue durée dans cette dimension lui permettait de bloquer les mouvements de Médusa. Sans elle, ses hommes de main ne pouvaient pas agir et Crona se retrouverait momentanément libre de l'influence de sa mère. Même si la sorcière leur avait donné des ordres au préalable, Maka doutait qu'ils aient des indications pour une absence de longue durée.

Une fois Médusa hors du chemin de Shibusen, ses alliés auraient à s'inquiéter d'un groupe ennemi en moins.

En contrepartie si elle suivait ce plan, elle-même devrait rester éloignée de son monde pendant longtemps, voir peut-être en plus ralentir volontairement leur avancée si elles progressaient trop vite dans leur recherche de l'artefact d'ensorcellement massif. Maka ne se considérait pas exactement comme un élément majeur de Shibusen, bien qu'elle fit partie de Spartoi et possédait des capacités uniques, donc pour elle l'échange semblait correct. Cependant elle voyait aussi une forme de lâcheté dans ce projet puisqu'elle fuyait alors les batailles et les missions qui seraient confiées à ses camarades. Elle s'éloignerait en plus par la même occasion volontairement de ses amis. Quand elle songea à ce qu'elle devrait leur dire lorsqu'elle rentrerait, Maka trouva cette idée terriblement détestable. Elle les aurait abandonnés, même si c'était seulement momentanément. Et puisqu'elle craignait qu'eux aussi ne la délaissent de leur côté, choisir de suivre ce plan aurait été pure hypocrisie de sa part.

Malgré tout, la meïster ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner et retourner la question au fond de sa tête, à cause de la partie d'elle-même qui détestait Médusa et voulait la contrer, handicaper la sorcière, la blesser, la tuer surtout. Il s'agissait pourtant là seulement d'un petit bout d'esprit créé lorsqu'elle avait prit conscience de la véritable identité de l'infirmière pendant l'anniversaire de Shibusen mais il n'avait cessé de grandir encore et encore alors qu'elle découvrait ses méfaits, l'enfance macabre de Crona et finalement sa dernière trahison en date ; ce mensonge maudit qu'elle se repassait en boucle dans son esprit, accompagné du sourire reptilien que Médusa avait affiché avant de fuir le château de Baba Yaga.

Parfois elle aurait voulu laisser décider cette voix qui lui chuchotait de si doux conseils sur les manières d'assassiner brutalement la sorcière mais les murmures ressemblaient trop à de la folie pour qu'elle se laissa convaincre autrement qu'au cours d'une rêverie vite terminée.

La marche parmi les montagnes rocailleuses et les ravins de terre rouge ou couleur sable continua pour une journée de plus et finalement, la route des sorcières croisa celle d'une ville.

Celle-ci avait été construite en amont d'un petit lac d'eau sombre et les bâtisses en béton d'un gris froid uni se détachaient des tons chauds du paysage au milieu duquel la vie avait poussée. Quelques petites touches colorées se démarquaient à travers le vert d'un petit jardin, des volets fantaisistes ou les habits qui pendaient à un fil-à-linge.

Dans un murmure de mots échangés, les sorcières s'accordèrent pour poser leur campement un peu à l'écart des premières habitations. Elles resteraient ici jusqu'au lendemain et puisque l'après-midi avait à peine commencé, le groupe aurait parcouru une distance bien moindre que les jours précédents mais personne ne s'en offusquait ; ralentir la cadence permettait aux enfants et aux personnes âgées du groupe de se reposer, récupérer des forces et se détendre. La ville offrait aussi l'occasion de s'approvisionner en nourriture, d'acheter des outils ou de nouveaux vêtements.

Maka et Médusa s'y rendirent elles aussi, à la recherche de nouveaux renseignements sur Eibon. Comme le nombre d'habitants était bien plus élevé que dans le village qu'elles avaient passé, questionner les gens au hasard n'était pas une bonne solution. À la place, elles se rendirent d'abord à la mairie pour des renseignements, puis dans les trois hôtels dont on leur apprit l'existence et enfin, à la bibliothèque de la ville.

Rien de bien précis ne sortit de leurs recherches mais il restait tout à fait possible qu'Eibon soit aussi passé par là. Puisqu'il leur restait du temps devant elles avant de rejoindre les sorcières, Maka en profita pour se détendre avec un peu de lecture. Les livres lui manquaient, maintenant qu'elle n'en avait pas à portée de main quotidiennement et ne serait-ce que caresser la reliure d'un vieil ouvrage lui donnait l'impression de se rapprocher du sentiment d'être chez elle, dans son univers. Elle avait repéré une librairie un peu plus tôt mais ne pouvant pas se résoudre à utiliser le peu d'argent qu'elle possédait, elle n'avait rien acheté. La jeune fille se consola en se disant que de toute manière, cela l'aurait encombré inutilement et qu'elle aurait risqué d'abîmer son achat puisqu'elle voyageait à la dure.

Les passants les regardaient étrangement –sûrement à cause du costume de sorcière de Médusa– et certains se hâtaient même de changer de trottoir quand ils les apercevaient, aussi elle fut rassurée, dans un certain sens, quand le soir tomba et qu'elles rejoignirent le campement. Là bas, même si elle se sentait aussi seule et isolée que partout dans ce monde, elle ne recevait pas de regards étranges ou curieux la détaillant comme si elle était une bête de foire.

Au petit matin, les sorcières se réveillèrent comme tous les jours à la même période mais cette fois-ci, elles ne partirent pas tout de suite.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Maka à Médusa en voyant leurs voisines les plus proches prendre leur temps pour ranger leurs bagages.

Sa compagne finissait de manger son petit-déjeuner et avala sa dernière bouchée de pain avant de répondre.

« Certaines sorcières vont rester ici et d'autres vont prendre une route différentes, elles règlent quelques affaires avec le reste du groupe. J'ai aussi entendu dire que des sorcières des environs désiraient se joindre à nous, aussi nous ne repartirons pas tout de suite.

Maka observa les environs tandis qu'elle s'occupait de sa toilette matinale. Elle repéra bientôt des femmes un peu plus loin qui avaient en effet l'air de s'apprêter à faire leur adieux. Deux d'entre elles se livrèrent à une longue embrassade et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, la plus âgée posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre avant de lui communiquer un dernier au revoir. De là où elle était, Maka ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elles se disaient mais les mouvements vifs de leurs bouches et leurs expressions suffisaient à comprendre à quel point elles devaient être proches.

La scène avait quelque chose d'attristant et nostalgique qui lui fit détourner les yeux. L'impression étrange qu'elle avait eu sur la distance émotionnelle entre les sorcières qui voyageaient à la fois seules et accompagnées s'en trouvaient chamboulée. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir que certains petits groupes à l'intérieur du camp étaient particulièrement intimes mais elle s'était imaginé qu'elles ne seraient pas de celles qui se dispersaient pour partir en solitaire. Apparemment elle avait eu tort, malgré leur amitié, ces sorcières allaient se séparer pour certaines raisons qui lui étaient inconnues.

Une heure plus tard, leurs affaires étaient emballés et elles s'apprêtaient à partir quand Maka aperçut les nouvelles sorcières annoncées se joindre à eux. Elles étaient au nombre de cinq mais la meïster n'avait d'yeux que pour l'une d'entre elles. Avec ses mèches rose clair, ses yeux verts pétillants et la petite moue qui apparaissait sur son visage fin, Kim Diehl se détachait de la foule d'inconnus aussi sûrement que le soleil dans un ciel sans nuages.

Médusa décocha aussitôt un regard en coin lourd de sous-entendus à la jeune fille à ses côtés et Maka roula des yeux. Elle savait très bien que cette Kim là était différente de celle qu'elle connaissait et qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui parler pour ne pas commettre de gaffe.

Tout de même, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir le faire, maintenant qu'elle voyait enfin un visage qu'elle connaissait.

Un visage amical qu'elle connaissait, ajouta-t-elle mentalement en fixant sombrement le dos de Médusa qui s'était déjà remise en route.


	11. Parc à huîtres

À chaque fois que j'arrive vers le "milieu" de la rédaction d'un chapitre, je me dit "ouhlala, je vais avoir du mal à atteindre les 1500 mots" –j'essaie de me donner des quota minimum– et à chaque fois, je me retrouve à écrire plus que ce que je croyais, au point que je m'arrête un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Enfin, assez de digressions, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, Maka tenta de socialiser un peu avec quelques membres du groupe. L'arrivée de Kim avait plus ou moins servi de déclencheur à son désir de parler mais comme elle préférait éviter pour le moment de l'accoster, elle se reportait sur d'autres personnes. Mieux connaître ses compagnons de voyage ne pouvait après tout pas être une mauvaise chose et elle en avait assez de suivre le rythme solitaire de Médusa.

Ce fut assez difficile au début de se mêler aux autres ; elle avait peur de faire une gaffe à cause des différences entre leurs deux mondes et d'attirer des suspicions mais en se concentrant sur des sujets superficiels se rapportant à leur quotidien, elle pouvait bavarder sans trop de risques. Peut-être la prenait-on pour une fille ennuyeuse mais sur le coup, cela lui était bien égal.

S'impliquer plus profondément dans le groupe lui permettait aussi de mieux le comprendre. Elle apprit rapidement à faire la différence entre les sorcières et leurs attachés. Il y avait évidemment des indices faciles à repérer, comme la présence d'un costume à motif animalier ou le sexe de la personne ; les quelques membres masculins du groupe étaient à coup sûr des humains normaux vu la rareté des sorciers et enchanteurs. Cependant ces quelques détails n'étaient pas cependant les seuls, les attachés se distinguaient par leur attitude et l'endroit où ils se positionnaient dans le camp puisqu'ils interagissaient rarement avec d'autres sorcières que celles auxquelles ils étaient liés. De même, ils se rassemblaient souvent autour de leurs corvées qui tournaient principalement autour du rangement, du nettoyage et de la cuisine alors que les magiciennes d'âge mur se concentraient sur la surveillance, la chasse et du repérage.

Les plus jeunes et les sorcières âgées se chargeaient cependant souvent de leurs taches en compagnie des attachés et ce détail s'était vite avéré un problème pour Maka.

Peut-être était-ce son attitude à son égard qui paraissait louche ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'une toute autre raison mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la Kim Diehl de ce monde avait pris un certain intérêt à son égard quelques jours après avoir rejoint le camp et tentait de profiter de leurs corvées en commun pour bavarder et en apprendre plus sur elle. Maka tentait tant bien que mal de répondre le plus vaguement aux questions mais la jeune sorcière était terriblement inquisitrice.

Cette différence l'avait au début surprise, car si elle savait que la Kim qu'elle connaissait était du genre curieuse, elle l'était de manière beaucoup plus discrète et avec moins d'insistance. La cause de cette divergence était probablement causé par la vie recluse de la première qui, exclue des siennes et forcé de cacher sa véritable nature à Shibusen, avait dut apprendre à se retenir et ne pas trop se mêler de la vie des autres tout comme elle désirait que personne ne s'attaqua à ses secrets.

En comparaison, l'autre Kim avait l'air d'être bien mieux intégrée parmi les sorcières et leur nombre élevé avait sûrement son influence. Beaucoup d'entre elles semblaient n'avoir que peu de pouvoirs –Maka avait l'intuition que même Blair, qui n'était qu'un chat magique, aurait été capable de dépasser facilement certaines d'entre elles à ce niveau– et cela signifiait qu'elles étaient donc moins influencées par le dogme de destruction de leur espèce, tout comme Kim.

À cause de cela, au moins en partie, l'adolescente aux cheveux roses avait l'air bien plus assurée et la meïster en venait presque à craindre leurs rencontres et chaque moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui poser une question.

« Dis moi Maka, je me demandais... »

Kim allongea la dernière syllabe pour faire monter le suspens –ou pour la torturer, Maka ne savait jamais trop– tandis qu'elle laissait ses pieds nus barboter dans le petit cours d'eau où elles lavaient leur linge en ce moment même.

« Tu m'as déjà dit que tu étais l'attachée de la sorcière Médusa mais dans quel sens exactement ? »

La jeune fille grinça des dents tout en frottant une robe sale sur une pierre plate avec un bout de savon. Médusa avait souvent été mentionnée dans les questions de la jeune sorcière et Maka se demanda, pas pour la première fois, si c'était en vérité son aînée qui l'intéressait mais qu'elle préférait passer par une personne intermédiaire parce que la sorcière aux serpents était trop effrayante.

Une autre chose intéressante que la socialisation lui apportait était d'apprendre l'avis de ses voisines sur la personne de Médusa et jusque là, ils se rejoignaient à peu près tous : dangereuse était le mot qu'on avait le plus utilisé pour la décrire. Cela allait dans le sens de sa théorie sur les rapports entre Médusa et ses consœurs et la solitude de la sorcière, Maka ne doutait pas beaucoup que la situation fut la même dans leur propre monde.

« C'est un peu trop personnel comme question, non ? », demanda Tyrone alors qu'elle se penchait pour passer un linge sous l'eau.

Tyrone était la jeune fille qui lui avait prêté le couteau-suisse lors du premier jour de marche. Son caractère doux et gentil lui faisait pensait à Tsubaki même si contrairement à la japonaise, ses longs cheveux noirs n'étaient pas raides mais frisés. Elle les attachait souvent avec des rubans aux couleurs vives.

Maka acquiesça à la remarque et se remit à frotter de plus belle. En face d'elles, Kim sortit ses pieds de l'eau et joua avec la brosse qu'elle avait à peine utilisée pour nettoyer ses propres affaires.

« Oh allez, il y a de quoi être curieuse, non ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être de sa famille par exemple. Aussi je me demandais si la réponse n'était pas quelque chose de plus... croustillant. »

Un peu plus loin sur le long du cours d'eau, un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les seize ans laissa accidentellement échapper son morceau de savon alors que son visage prenait une jolie teinte rouge tomate en entendant la remarque. Maka avait vite compris en observant le groupe durant les semaines passées qu'il y avait quelques formes de liaisons entre les attachés et les sorcières que Médusa n'avait pas mentionnés et comme la Kim de son monde ne semblait pas gênée pour discuter sexualité, cela ne surprenait pas la meïster qu'il en soit de même ici. Aussi, elle se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas demander cela à Médusa directement ? »

Immédiatement, le visage de la sorcière en face d'elle se décomposa et Maka dut retenir un petit sourire devant la facilité à se sortir des ennuis qu'offrait le simple fait de prononcer le nom de la sorcière.

« Pff, j'abandonne. Trop compliqué. »

Sur ces mots, Kim se remit au travail en râlant tandis que Tyrone échangeait un petit sourire presque malicieux avec Maka.

Durant une certaine période, elles ne croisèrent pas la moindre habitation sur leur chemin. Le terrain rocheux et difficilement praticable dans lequel les sorcières s'étaient aventurées ralentissaient leurs mouvements et elles devaient parfois avancer en file indienne au lieu de s'étendre librement dans la plaine comme elles le faisaient au début de leur voyage. En contrepartie les parois rocheuses pouvaient constituer un abri contre les intempéries et le froid, avantage qui s'équilibrait avec le problème du manque de place pour dormir.

Les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'elles se rassemblaient sous une cavité au fond d'un ravin. La surface couverte n'était pas assez large pour tout le groupe aussi les sorcières durent utiliser leurs talents. Après une demi-heure de préparations et de chants, la pluie s'écrasait sur une barrière magique en forme de sphère installée au dessus du campement.

Comme cet acte de sorcellerie demandait beaucoup d'énergie, elles avaient réduit au minimum possible la taille de la zone affectée par l'incantation et tout le groupe s'était donc retrouvé à devoir se serrer en rang d'oignons. Les quelques sorcières qui possédaient des tentes n'avaient pas put les sortir et avaient été forcées de dormir à la belle étoile comme les autres.

À les voir allongées sous leurs peau de bêtes et leurs couvertures, alignées les unes à côtés des autres, des souvenirs de livres d'images que lui lisait son père revenaient à l'esprit de Maka. Elle se rappela une illustration d'une famille de lapins emmitouflés dans leur couette d'une manière bien semblable et la comparaison avec les sorcières si terrifiantes en apparence la fit doucement rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? », demanda Kim qui avait installée son propre lit de camp à la droite du leur.

Il faisait déjà bien sombre dans leur abri mais Maka n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour deviner le petit sourire malicieux de la sorcière.

« Rien du tout. », répliqua-t-elle tout en remontant la fourrure de sa peau de bête jusqu'à son menton.

Au dessus, le ciel gris-noir couvert de nuage était à peine visible, caché en partie par la roche et les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur la barrière, provoquant des ridules comme celles provoquées par une pierre jetée dans un étang.

Kim gigota dans sa couverture et tendit les bras vers elle.

« Prête moi un peu tes mains s'il-te-plait, les miennes sont frigorifiées.

—Et tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie pour te réchauffer ? »

Maka n'osait imaginer les caprices auxquels avait dut céder Jacqueline si la Kim de son monde était aussi frileuse que celle-là –quoique à la réflexion, elle se disait l'arme démoniaque n'aurait pas été particulièrement contre l'idée de se serrer contre sa partenaire– et la jeune fille tourna le dos à la sorcière pour lui faire signe qu'elle refusait.

En guise de réponse, Kim lui glissa ses doigts glacés contre la nuque et Maka poussa un petit cri de surprise aigu.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se venger, elle aperçut Médusa arriver du coin de l'œil et le visage de sa voisine se transforma soudain en un masque d'innocence tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de quelques centimètres.

La femme se coucha à côté d'elle sans la regarder mais Maka parvint à voir malgré la faible luminosité qu'elle affichait une expression maussade. Médusa n'était pas une personne très joyeuse de nature –excepté quand elle se trouvait en face d'un phénomène intéressant, d'un expérience qui se déroulait bien ou même tout simplement quand la folie montait dans l'air, alors elle commençait à sourire et on se mettait généralement à le regretter– mais la jeune fille l'avait rarement vue aussi dépitée.

Par la force de l'habitude, elle vint se caler contre elle et grimaça quand elle se rendit compte que les jambes de la sorcière étaient au moins aussi froides que les mains de Kim mais elle se retint de faire tout commentaire.

Une heure passa, puis deux et Médusa ne s'endormait toujours pas. Elle se retournait, marmonnait, remontait leur couverture en peau au dessus de sa tête pour ensuite la rabaisser cinq minutes plus tard. En conséquence de cause, Maka qui se trouvait à ses côtés n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus. Le son étouffé de la pluie tombant au dessus d'elles puis coulant contre la pierre ou l'abri magique n'aidait pas. À sa droite, elle entendait la respiration lente et profonde d'une Kim bien endormie.

« Hé, Médusa... Je me demandais... »

Les yeux dorés de serpent se tournèrent vers elle et elle déglutit, consciente qu'il ne lui fallait pas reculer maintenant, avant de continuer en chuchotant.

« Où se trouve Crona ?

—Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour poser cette question. De plus, dans notre situation, la réponse ne te servirait à rien. »

Maka regarda autour d'elles. Elles étaient entourées de sorcières et la jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'assurer que toutes étaient endormies.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment mais cela fait longtemps que j'hésitais à demander et au fond, je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de bon moment pour ça. Peut-être que cela ne me servira à rien mais je veux l'apprendre quand même, pas le lieu précis mais juste si c'est sans danger. Je veux savoir si Crona est en sécurité. »

Médusa passa une main sur son front pensivement et resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

« Oui, bien sûr. Crona est avec Elka et Free. Je doute que quelque chose de grave risque de leur arriver. »

Une fois ceci-dit, elle se retourna à nouveau et remonta la couverture par dessus leurs têtes. Maka attendit un peu, le temps d'enregistrer les nouvelles informations puis elle conclut la conversation dans un dernier murmure.

« Merci. »

Rassurée par la nouvelle, elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.


	12. Le morse et le charpentier

Comme tous les vendredi, un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Deux jours après la pluie, Tyrone lui confia quelque chose qui la dérouta profondément.

« Elle est plutôt calme, malgré les troubles actuels. »

Les deux jeunes filles étaient en train de préparer le repas et Maka quitta des yeux son plat pour jeter un regard surpris à sa voisine.

« Qui ça, elle ? Et quels troubles ? »

Tyrone fit un signe du menton dans la direction générale de Médusa qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. La sorcière affichait une expression neutre tandis qu'elle consultait son petit carnet de notes.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il y a eu quelques désaccords récents, notamment sur la direction à prendre.

—Cela ne s'est pas réglé depuis qu'une partie du groupe nous a quitté ?

—Apparemment, pas vraiment non. »

Maka observa la femme aux cheveux bruns quelques instants mais elle n'avait pas l'air bien différente d'habituellement.

« Comment est-ce que tu l'as appris exactement ?

—La petite Roya me l'a dit. »

La personne en question était une jeune sorcière de la famille de Tyrone. L'adolescente avait elle-même une âme humaine mais de nombreuses personnes qui lui étaient liées par le sang possédaient des pouvoirs magiques et elle voyageait avec eux depuis sa naissance.

Pour Maka, imaginer ce genre de vie, au milieu d'individus qui grandissaient à une autre vitesse, pour qui le temps s'écoulait différemment, s'avérait difficile. À Shibusen, il y avait bien maître Shinigami mais il s'agissait d'un cas à part, d'un être supérieur sur bien des points. Cela ne faisait pas assez longtemps qu'elle connaissait Kid pour avoir remarqué une grande différence et il en allait de même pour Kim dont elle n'avait apprit de toute manière que récemment encore la nature de sorcière.

« Enfin bon, j'espère que les différents vont vite se calmer et qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

—Oui, je l'espère aussi. »

Sa camarade se leva pour aller porter le repas qu'elle avait fini de préparer au dessus du feu et la meïster tourna à nouveau le regard vers Médusa, se rappelant son attitude morose deux nuits auparavant. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle se sentait prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Le lendemain, ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque la sorcière l'emmena avec elle pour chasser à l'écart du campement. Après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, Médusa s'arrêta.

« Nous allons devoir bientôt quitter le groupe. »

À l'expression de son visage, Maka pouvait deviner qu'elle était tout à fait sérieuse mais l'annonce était tellement soudaine que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise.

« Hein ? Mais nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles informations sur Eibon depuis quelques temps déjà. Est-ce que c'est bien utile de se séparer des autres sorcières maintenant ?

—Nous n'allons pas changer d'itinéraire maintenant, nous continuerons tout droit. Seules, notre avancée sera de toute manière plus rapide.

—Quand tu dis que nous ne changerons pas d'itinéraire, cela signifie que c'est le reste du groupe qui va le faire ?»

Médusa soupira et observa les alentours avant de se détourner légèrement sur le côté.

« Probablement. »

Sa compagne n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler mais Maka était curieuse, Tyrone lui avait déjà appris que les sorcières risquaient d'aller vers le sud et Médusa semblait penser la même chose mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison.

« Pourquoi ?

—Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.»

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille et elle croisa les bras alors qu'elle décidait de faire face et d'insister.

« Peut-être mais j'ai tout de même envie de savoir. »

Sa réplique fit soupirer la sorcière.

« Je préférerais ne pas avoir à en parler avant que nous ayons quitté le groupe.

—Nous ne sommes pas assez éloignées là ?

—Certaines personnes ont des oreilles et des yeux partout. »

À la manière dont la sorcière prononçait ces mots, Maka avait l'impression qu'elle visait une personne en particulier et elle-même avait bien une idée de quelqu'un qui correspondait plutôt bien à la définition.

« Ta sœur ? »

Médusa hocha la tête.

Les araignées d'Arachné pouvaient en effet lui servir à espionner les conversations mais Maka doutait cependant un peu que l'hérétique soit allée en placer jusque là, si loin de son territoire.

« Mais quelle raison aurait-elle de vouloir nous écouter ?

—Non, ma sœur ne serait pas là pour ça, il s'agit d'autre chose...»

Elle s'arrêta en pleine tirade, réfléchissant visiblement à la manière d'expliquer la chose comme elle le voulait.

« Le morse et le charpentier. C'est de cela qu'il s'agit. »

Maka eut un blanc l'espace de quelques secondes à cause de la surprise. Puis elle connecta les points. Médusa n'avait pas envie de nommer directement ses suspicions, aussi elle devait donc utiliser un code. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et la réponse lui vint, aussi étrange qu'elle puisse paraître.

« Alice ?! »

La jeune fille n'aurait pas imaginé cette référence littéraire dans la bouche de la sorcière mais au bout du compte cela faisait sens d'une certaine manière, en prenant en compte la folie ambiante de l'œuvre. Médusa agita la main, à la fois en signe d'acquiescement et pour lui dire de passer outre l'incongruité de son choix.

« Et donc les huîtres sont...

—Oui. »

Qu'Arachné chercha à recruter des sorcières jusqu'au centre des États-Unis pouvait sembler exagéré mais Maka pensait qu'elle en était capable, après tout si la sorcière avait créé une secte à son image c'était parce qu'elle voyait les choses en grand.

Elles se remirent à marcher, s'éloignant d'avantage du groupe. La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de lui poser une nouvelle question.

« Comment compte-t-elle s'y prendre ? Je croyais que toutes les sorcières qui voulaient partir l'ont fait.

—Le problème ne vient pas d'elles, ces sorcières là n'ont aucun rapport avec la situation. Il ne s'agit pas de simplement convaincre les autres de changer de direction mais de les rallier à une cause. Le morse et le charpentier ont donc besoin de rester proches de nous afin de persuader deux ou trois sorcières qu'elles y gagneront à les rejoindre. Ensuite, ces même sorcières utiliseront leur influence au sein du groupe pour atteindre la majorité.

—Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? »

Médusa poussa un petit soupir condescendant.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? Cela a commencé il y a quelques semaines tout simplement parce que cela ne pouvait pas commencer avant. »

Un instant, Maka resta interdite. Les sorcières parties, Arachné, les nouvelles arrivantes, les troubles récents, l'attitude de Médusa, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête tandis que la réponse terrible naissait dans son esprit. Tout avait commencé après le passage en ville, lorsque les cinq sorcières avaient rejoint le groupe.

« Kim ne ferait jamais... »

La sorcière fit un mouvement en avant, une esquisse pour la faire taire mais la meïster s'était déjà arrêté. Dans son propre monde, Kim avait rejoint Arachnophobia, même si elle avait été manipulée et que cela n'avait eu lieu que pour un temps, Maka ne pouvait pas jurer que cette Kim là n'en ferait pas autant. Peut-être aussi s'agissait-il seulement des sorcières qui l'accompagnaient et la fille aux cheveux roses était innocente mais ne pas envisager le contraire lui donnait l'impression qu'elle se voilait la face.

« Une fois qu'elles auront ramassé la plupart des voix grâce à l'effet de foule, il ne leur restera plus qu'à se débarrasser des avis dissidents ou simplement les laisser sur place. Autant prendre l'initiative et partir de nous même. »

Maka ne put qu'acquiescer, cela faisait sens. Pourtant, elle se sentait un peu mal de laisser Tyrone et ses autres camarades derrière.

« Quand, précisément, partons nous ?

—Je songeais à partir dans deux jours mais demain serait peut-être mieux. »

La pause de midi était presque terminée lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent le campement. Maka n'avait rien mangé depuis le début de la matinée mais n'avait pas faim, son ventre était serré à cause des derniers événements.

À peine eut-elle quitté Médusa pour aller dépecer leurs prises, Kim se dirigea vers elle. Trop vite au goût de la meïster au vu des informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Salut Maka, tu vas bien ? »

Acquiesçant, la jeune fille tenta de répondre de manière naturelle, restant sur ses gardes tout en essayant de ne pas le montrer.

« Vous vous êtes éclipsées bien longtemps, une petite promenade à deux loin des yeux inopportuns ? »

Le ton était joueur mais la phrase mit la puce à l'oreille de Maka. En la prenant dans un certain sens, cela pouvait presque passer pour un avertissement, le signe qu'elle savait qu'elles savaient. Elle pouvait même presque y voir une menace.

Maka secoua la tête, cherchant à chasser la méfiance qui remontait à la surface autant qu'elle tentait de dissuader Kim de poursuivre sur cette voie.

« Désolé mais je n'ai rien de croustillant qui te permettrait d'aller jouer les commères. »

Un petit soupir et une moue déçue firent face à ses propos. Kim resta à bavarder avec elle d'autres sujets pendant quelques minutes puis elle repartit.

Le lendemain fut le jour du départ et des adieux. Médusa fut particulièrement brève mais Maka prit son temps pour dire au revoir aux personnes qu'elle avait pris le temps de connaître. Quand vint le tour de Kim, l'échange lui sembla maladroit et un peu froid. Il n'y avait cependant pas grand chose qu'elle trouva à lui dire. Avec dépit, la meïster se tourna vers la route de sable rocheux droit devant.

Au loin, d'autres villes les attendaient et là bas, des informations sur Eibon.


	13. Un thé chez les fous

Dans ce chapitre, une rencontre attendue. La suite ne viendra pas avant quatorze jours parce que la semaine prochaine je fais une pause pour les fêtes... Non en fait c'est surtout que j'aimerais finir le prochain chapitre de _Après_, une de mes autres histoires, avant Janvier et ce sera déjà difficile sans en plus avoir à écrire pour _De l'autre côté du champ d'oiseau_. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez le retard.

Bonne lecture. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

* * *

Voyager à deux s'avéra particulièrement ardu les premiers jours. Elles devaient subvenir seules à tous leurs besoins et si la viande pour leur nourriture était déjà difficile à obtenir dans cette région montagneuse, ce n'était rien en comparaison des légumes ou des fruits.

Heureusement, après les trois premières journées, elles atteignirent une zone aplanie. Leur avancée et leur situation en fut amélioré, il ne leur fallut ensuite pas longtemps pour trouver une ville.

Les deux voyageuses en profitèrent pour obtenir de la nourriture et de nouvelles informations. Les zones habitées étaient nombreuses dans cet état et des renseignements sur Eibon furent faciles à acquérir. Alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de la côte ouest, les informations devenaient plus précises. Le grand architecte ensorceleur s'était visiblement arrêté pendant plusieurs mois dans diverses citées et son cheminement s'en trouvait plus facilement traçable. Son dernier habitat en date, qu'il occupait depuis plusieurs mois, se trouvait près de la mer.

Médusa n'avait pas revêtu son habituelle tenue de sorcière le jour où elle s'y rendirent. Elle ne l'enfilait de toute manière plus beaucoup depuis qu'elles avaient quitté ses semblables, préférant des vêtements humains plus discrets. Elle avait aussi mis en place son camouflâme. Maka se dit qu'elle agissait sûrement ainsi afin de ne pas risquer un conflit avec Eibon à cause de sa nature.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant le bâtiment à deux étages aux murs peints tout de blanc et aux fenêtres carrés, l'après-midi avait à peine commencé. La meïster frappa trois coups à la porte d'entrée et attendit.

Il fallut quelques minutes à l'habitant des lieux pour ouvrir. L'homme cachait son visage derrière un grand masque blanc et son corps sous des vêtements amples semblables à ceux qu'il portait dans la tornade de l'Infusio. Maka n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention à l'époque, l'esprit trop occupé par le combat contre Mosquito qui s'annonçait mais le créateur des artefacts d'ensorcellement massif avait l'air particulièrement imposant.

Comme il ne semblait pas décidé à prononcer un mot et que Médusa, légèrement en retrait derrière elle, ne parlait pas non plus, Maka dut se résoudre à engager la discussion.

« Monsieur Eibon. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suppose que cela va peut-être vous sembler fou mais nous venons d'un autre monde. Un monde parallèle au votre. Nous avons été envoyées ici par accident, à cause d'un artefact d'ensorcellement massif et aurions besoin d'aide pour retrouver notre univers. »

Son introduction n'était pas des plus fines mais avait l'avantage d'être claire et de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. La silhouette emmitouflée de vêtements au visage masqué resta interdite quelques secondes. Puis une voix grave, étouffée par le bois peint qui masquait sa bouche, s'éleva.

« Est-ce moi qui ai construit la machine dans ce monde d'où vous venez ? »

Maka hésita et ce fut Médusa qui répondit.

« Nous ne savons pas qui l'a mise en place mais il est à peu près certain que les plans venaient de vous. La machine était déjà construite depuis quelques temps quand nous sommes arrivées sur les lieux où nous l'avons trouvé. Il nous faudrait donc la localisation de la machine de ce monde dans le cas où elle existerait déjà ou bien des matériaux et plans pour la construire. Même des plans inachevés nous seraient utiles. »

Le Grand Ancien dodelina légèrement de la tête avant de se décaler sur le côté pour les laisser entrer.

« Vous avez l'air bien décidées à rejoindre votre monde. Entrez dans ce cas, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. »

Son hall d'entrée et son salon étaient aussi propres que vides ; pas le moindre bibelot ne trainait sur le dessus des rares meubles installés dans la pièce et aucun tableau n'ornait les murs blancs pour y ajouter une touche de couleur.

Au centre se trouvait une table en plastique dur mais une seule chaise y était accolée. Eibon leur fit signe de l'attendre et il disparut au détour d'un couloir pour revenir dans la minute suivante avec deux autres sièges.

Maka s'assit maladroitement sur le tabouret qu'on lui présentait. L'anxiété des nouvelles que le magicien allait leur donner avait rendu ses mains moites.

Le masque se tourna face à elle et la jeune fille sentit qu'elle était observée, jaugée. Il la fixa ainsi sans interruption pendant plusieurs secondes et bien vite, Maka ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller ou de promener ses yeux ailleurs. Puis Eibon dirigea son regard invisible vers la sorcière. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, ses iris fendus restant résolument pointés dans la direction supposée de ceux de son interlocuteur. Les secondes s'étirèrent, se transformant en minutes sans qu'ils n'arrêtent leur petit jeu. Finalement, Eibon laissa échapper ce qui ressembla à un soupir et décala sa position pour se situer face à ses deux interlocutrices. La meïster avait l'impression que la sorcière était légèrement en colère, ses réactions ne pouvaient pas être qualifiées de très discrètes mais Maka supposait que c'était dans sa nature d'être louche. Lorsqu'elle jouait les infirmière, elle l'avait camouflée derrière des tonnes de sucre de gentillesse mais aujourd'hui, elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de réserver le même traitement à Eibon. D'un certain point de vue, l'obstination de Médusa pouvait certainement apparaître comme celle d'un enfant têtu, surtout si la personne en face se trouvait être une créature au moins aussi ancienne qu'elle.

« Très bien, tout d'abord j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre en détail l'état de la machine de votre monde. Je n'ai rien construit de tel ici mais je possède en effet des plans visant à fabriquer un tel artefact. »

Maka tenta de se rappeler du mieux possible la journée maudite au cours de laquelle sa mission en cours l'avait amenée à atterrir dans ce monde. Les détails revenaient difficilement, à cause du temps qui s'était déjà écoulé mais Médusa l'aida avec ses propres commentaires et souvenirs des lieux. La sorcière tenait son petit carnet ouvert sur ses genoux pour s'aider.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini leur longue explication, parlé en long et en large du moindre détail et qu'Eibon eut posé toutes les questions qui lui plaisaient, l'architecte ensorceleur sortit un grimoire de sous la masse de tissus colorés qui constituaient ses vêtements. La lourde couverture de cuir beige était ornée de motifs en relief à la fois étranges et familiers, les yeux de Maka s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant l'ouvrage. Il s'agissait sûrement du livre d'Eibon dans lequel Kid avait été enfermé mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de poser les yeux dessus. Par contre, un des livres empilés dans sa bibliothèque depuis des mois et qu'elle avait un peu oublié revenait maintenant à la surface de sa mémoire.

Eibon leva un bras à la main invisible, complètement engloutie sous la lourde et longue manche aux motifs cousus, d'un mouvement sec et sûr il ouvrit son grimoire. Les pages glissèrent toutes seules d'un côté ou de l'autre de la reliure et quand elles s'arrêtèrent, le magicien enfonça son bras dans le papier jauni comme s'il s'agissait d'une boite en carton.

Il en ressortit un long parchemin soigneusement enroulé qu'il étala sur la table. Médusa se pencha dessus tout en fouillant dans une poche du pantalon qu'elle portait, à la recherche d'un crayon. La sorcière se mit ensuite à comparer le plan sous ses yeux avec des notes qu'elles avait déjà prises, son regard passant régulièrement du parchemin sur la table au carnet toujours dans sa main et inversement.

Comme leur hôte semblait vouloir les laisser d'abord observer sans commenter, Maka tira son tabouret pour se rapprocher elle aussi de la table et du plan. Elle sortit son propre carnet, même si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y poser la moindre note. À première vue, elle ne comprenait absolument rien aux inscriptions.

Le principal problème qu'avait la jeune fille provenait du sens de lecture ; elle n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de par où il lui fallait commencer pour comprendre le processus. Médusa et Eibon, eux, n'avaient visiblement aucun mal à lire. Maka pouvait voir les différentes pièces du mécanisme mais n'arrivait pas à visualiser la manière dont elles s'emboitaient, elle reconnaissait aussi un cercle magique et même si elle ne pouvait le déchiffrer, elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait du même que celui sur le plafond de l'usine. Les pattes de mouches d'Eibon étaient parfois difficile à traduire mais connaître les mots ne lui servait de toute manière pas à grand chose puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas déterminer leur utilité.

Dans un soupir, Maka se redressa sur son siège, résignée à attendre qu'on daigna lui expliquer ce qu'elle allait devoir faire maintenant pour retourner dans son propre monde.

Sept heures plus tard, la jeune fille sortit de la douche en s'essuyant vigoureusement les cheveux contre une serviette sèche. Elle et Médusa avaient passé une nuit dans un hôtel d'une des villes qu'elles avaient visité avant de trouver Eibon mais à part cette instance, cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût qu'elle n'avait pas eut accès au confort de la civilisation en matière d'hygiène. Elle était contente de pouvoir en profiter mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange qu'Eibon possédait une salle de bain. Le personnage ne semblait pas assez humain pour cela. Comme toute les pièces de sa maison, elle était peinte d'un blanc pur et à la fois légèrement inhospitalier, vide.

La jeune fille enfila rapidement ses vêtements puis rejoint la chambre qui lui avait été assignée au premier étage. Celle de Médusa se trouvait deux portes plus loin. Dormir seule s'avérait assez étrange après avoir passé plus d'un mois entier aux côtés de la sorcière mais elle appréciait de regagner un peu d'intimité.

S'asseyant en tailleur sur le matelas de son lit, Maka attrapa son carnet qu'elle avait négligemment jeté dessus avant d'aller prendre sa douche et l'ouvrit aux dernières pages. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas put comprendre tout à fait comment fonctionnait la machine, elle s'était appliquée à prendre des notes de la discussion décousue qui avait eu lieu entre Médusa et Eibon.

Une grande partie restait peu claire mais elle avait réussi à établir une liste de ce qu'il serait nécessaire de faire pour obtenir les différentes pièces et matériaux de la machine. La plupart d'entre eux étaient faciles à trouver et nécessitaient seulement de posséder une certaine somme d'argent pour les acheter. Petit problème à leur yeux, puisqu'elles n'en avaient presque plus. Aussi, Maka avait ravalé sa dignité pour demander à Eibon s'il pouvait leur en fournir –après tout c'était en partie de sa faute... ou plutôt celle de son autre-lui si elles se trouvaient ici– mais il lui avait répondu par une pirouette mentale saupoudré de quelque proverbe mystérieux au lieu de tout simplement lui dire non. Maka n'avait pas osé faire de commentaire puisqu'il leur avait déjà offert le gîte et le souper à ce moment là.

Plus tard, Médusa lui avait dit qu'elles se débrouilleraient d'une manière ou d'une autre pour gagner de l'argent.

Le problème principal résidait dans quelques uns des matériaux plus rares qu'on ne trouvait en Amérique qu'au sud des États-Unis. Pour Arachnophobia, la guerre passait aussi par le contrôle des ressources et l'organisation tentait de s'approprier le monopole des pierres rares de la zone qu'elle occupait. Il leur faudrait donc se rendre en Amérique du Sud pour tenter de s'emparer de ce dont elles avaient besoin au nez et à la barbe des sous-fifres de la sœur aînée de Médusa.

Maka avait demandé si ce ne serait pas plus simple de s'en procurer ailleurs mais obtenir assez d'argent pour acheter et se faire livrer les matériaux leur prendrait encore plus longtemps. Se rendre à l'étranger, sur un autre continent, nécessitait d'obtenir de faux passeports et cartes d'identités, sans compter les frais pour le déplacement. Elles n'avaient donc pas le choix, se frotter à Arachné serait difficile mais paradoxalement la méthode la plus simple.

« Ce n'est pas comme si cela ne nous était jamais arrivé. », lui avait chuchoté Médusa sarcastiquement.

Après avoir rangé son carnet dans ses affaires, Maka s'étira, éteignit la lumière puis tira la lourde couverture vers elle. Pour le moment, elle avait juste envie de se reposer. L'odeur confortable du linge frais l'enveloppa en même temps que le sommeil.

Quatre coups résonnèrent contre la porte. La meïster s'agita dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux pour les tourner vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait toujours nuit, elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre d'heures durant lesquelles elle avait dormi. Le cerveau encore embrumée, elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé les coups. On toqua à nouveau à la porte quatre fois et elle sursauta avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir.

Dans la lumière éblouissante du couloir, la silhouette d'Eibon était parfaitement reconnaissable.


	14. Les conseils du ver à soie

Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé !

Je crois que je vais peut-être garder le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, cela me permettrait d'écrire d'autres trucs. Un par semaine c'est faisable mais parfois assez galère.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

« M... monsieur Eibon ? », bégaya-t-elle, l'esprit encore à moitié endormi.

La lumière vive de la lampe du couloir l'aveuglait et elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'y habituer.

C'était bien son hôte à sa porte mais il resta silencieux. L'atmosphère imposante qu'elle avait déjà ressentie auparavant en sa présence faisait pousser de la chair de poule sur sa peau.

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou... ?

Lentement, son masque bougea de droite à gauche.

« Non. J'ai juste d'autres informations dont je désirais vous faire-part. »

Maka fronça les sourcils.

« Au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

Un petit bruit qui ressemblait au début d'un rire s'échappa de derrière le morceau de bois blanc. Sa tête se tourna brièvement dans la direction de la chambre de Médusa avant qu'il ne ramène à nouveau son regard –ou ce qu'elle supposait être son regard, derrière le masque et l'obscurité– sur elle.

« Je préférerais m'entretenir seul avec vous.

—Très bien.

—En bas. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'embrasure de sa porte pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Maka le suivit sans faire de commentaire, mi-curieuse mi-embêtée par cette intrigue surprise à l'heure de la chouette.

La meister suivit Eibon jusqu'à une salle reculée du rez-de-chaussée qui ressemblait à un bureau. Son apparence se détachait de celle générale de la demeure vide du Grand Ancien puisque cette pièce là était remplie de meubles, d'armoires et de pendules, de tables à tiroirs et de placards.

Une chaise lui fut présentée et Maka s'y assit immédiatement ; elle était encore assez fatiguée, aussi si elle devait participer à une discussion mystérieuse au beau milieu de la nuit elle préférait le faire de manière confortable.

« Vous voyagez avec une personne bien particulière. », commenta Eibon.

Elle acquiesça sans vraiment réfléchir, décrire Médusa comme une personne particulière suffisait à peine à donner une idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment.

« Pas exactement fiable non plus. »

Quelque chose dans son ton avertit Maka de faire preuve de prudence. Elle n'était pas sûre que donner des informations sur sa relation avec la sorcière fut une bonne idée. D'après ce qu'Eibon leur avait déjà dit, elles en savaient normalement assez pour fabriquer la machine mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il les laisserait repartir sans problèmes. Maka ne pouvait pas être sûre des actions qu'il entreprendrait s'il venait à apprendre la véritable nature de Médusa et comme la jeune fille devait s'assurer, tout comme la sorcière, qu'elles rejoindraient leur monde ensembles, elle ne devait rien laisser lui échapper.

Son interlocuteur sembla remarquer sa méfiance puisqu'au lieu d'attendre une réponse, il alla s'assoir à son tour.

« Ce genre de chose se remarque, quand on sait où et comment regarder. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas cacher et j'ai appris à me méfier d'yeux aussi anciens sur un corps aussi jeune. »

Maka se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il avait l'air d'avoir rassemblé les points tout seul.

« Est-ce pour cela que vous portez un masque ? »

La question pouvait passer pour insolente mais elle n'avait pas put s'en empêcher, l'absence de regard et de visage du sorcier la hantait.

À nouveau, un bref rire retentit de sous le bois et les couches de tissu.

« Peut-être bien. », répondit-il et sa voix semblait légèrement moins austère.

Puis il retomba dans le silence et Maka joua gauchement avec ses doigts, attendant de voir s'il allait finalement lui dire pourquoi il l'avait faite venir ici ou si son manque de coopération lui vaudrait de ne recevoir aucune information en retour. Sa préoccupation grimpant, son siège lui apparaissait de plus en plus inconfortable.

« Est-ce que tu lui fais confiance ? »

Question piège. Il était évident qu'il parlait de Médusa, tout comme il était évident qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance mais qu'elle devait répondre oui si elle voulait cacher le peu de choses dont Eibon n'avait pas encore conscience. Ses pensées se tournèrent comme souvent depuis quelques temps vers la mission d'infiltration du château de Baba Yaga, là bas, elle avait fait confiance à Médusa et crut en ses mensonges. Plus récemment, durant leur voyage parmi les sorcières Médusa avait aussi menti mais cette fois-ci pour que Maka soit en sécurité. Maintenant c'était à son propre tour de mentir pour protéger sa compagne d'infortune, ainsi peut-être que ses chances de retour mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Son esprit repassait en boucle le sourire sardonique sur les lèvres de la sorcière ainsi que son dernier souvenir du visage triste de Crona et ses poings se serrèrent sur le tissu de sa jupe à cette pensée.

« Je suppose... »

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à répondre et elle savait qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien put directement dire non que le résultat n'aurait pas été différent. L'envie de se frapper elle-même pour s'apprendre à mentir aussi mal se faisait sentir mais elle se retint et concentra son attention sur Eibon, maintenant que le mal était fait.

Il se contenta d'ouvrir un tiroir et d'en ressortir un étrange miroir en forme de cercle, placé sur un cylindre en métal. Maka fixa l'objet sans rien dire, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un de ses nombreux artefacts magiques.

« Lors de mes recherches sur les dimensions parallèles, avant de dessiner les plans de ma machine de téléportation inter-dimensionnelle, j'ai d'abord essayé d'établir un contact. En m'inspirant de la technique de vision à travers les miroirs de Shinigami, j'ai tenté de créer un outil qui pourrait me permettre de voir d'autres mondes. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas vraiment marché comme prévu. Les mondes parallèles ont souvent été comparés à des couches de tissu infiniment fines superposés les unes contre les autres. Chacun possède des particules différentes correspondant à l'identité de leur monde et pour entrer en contact avec une autre dimension, posséder le code de celle-ci est nécessaire. Évidemment, je n'avais aucun moyen d'en obtenir sans passer par un autre monde, d'où l'élaboration des plans de la machine.

—Mais vous ne l'avez pas construite ensuite. Pourquoi ? »

Sa question sembla rendre Eibon inconfortable car il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Disons qu'entre-temps, j'ai reconsidéré ma vision des choses et de l'intérêt des progrès scientifiques. L'utilisation de mes créations au cours des dernières années m'a enclin à stopper mes activités. »

À sa manière de le prononcer, elle sut qu'il y avait là quelque chose d'étrange. C'était comme si elle avait dit à quelqu'un qu'elle avait décidé d'arrêter de lire. Il disait la vérité mais ses mots sonnaient faux.

« Pourtant vous avez décidé de nous aider à construire la machine ?

—En effet mais ne te méprends pas, ce que je vous ai montré n'est qu'un prototype. L'énergie produite par la machine sera suffisamment puissante pour griller les composants électriques qui la maintiennent en place ; après un voyage, deux au grand maximum, l'artefact de téléportation trans-dimensionnelle sera détruit. »

Le choc lui fit ouvrir grand la bouche mais aucun mot ne s'en échappa, Maka ne trouvant rien à dire.

« Je pense que celle qui t'accompagne s'en est probablement déjà rendue compte ou s'en doute au moins très sérieusement. Comme elle n'a rien dit, je peux supposer qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à ce monde et compte juste retourner dans le votre. Il est cependant aussi possible qu'elle cherche à en améliorer le fonctionnement pour profiter de la machine. J'aurais donc besoin d'une... garantie afin que mes vœux soient respectés.

—Vous voulez que je la surveille ?

—En échange, je te laisserais ceci. »

Il pointa du doigt l'artefact cylindrique toujours sur la table. Maka le contempla en se remémorant ses dires. Elle n'y avait pas prêté une grand attention auparavant, embrouillée par la description qu'il en faisait et son incompréhension sur les buts de son interlocuteur lorsqu'il le lui expliquait. D'après lui, l'objet servait donc à contacter d'autres mondes, tout comme le miroir de maître Shinigami lui permettait de voir ce qui se passait presque partout sur Terre.

« Comment est-ce que ça marche ? Je ne suis pas un dieu de la mort donc je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire fonctionner.

—Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en être un, il faut cependant posséder une certaine maitrise de sa longueur d'âme. Tu dois te concentrer entièrement à l'image de la personne que tu cherches à contacter. Le code de ton univers parallèle est inscrit dans le moindre de tes atomes, aussi si ma théorie est bonne, tu devrais pouvoir rentrer en contact avec des êtres de ton propre monde.

—Je dois me concentrer comme pour une résonance d'âme ? »

Eibon parut surpris de sa connaissance du terme mais acquiesça. Dans un monde où les armes démoniaques n'existaient pas, cette pratique devait être sûrement bien plus rare. Médusa avait théorisé que leur absence était due au manque d'intérêt d'Arachné pour la science sans la présence de sa cadette et la rivalité qui y était attachée. Cependant, Maka se souvenait aussi que dans leur affrontement, la sorcière avait lancé à son aînée que cette invention était en partie née des notes d'Eibon et la jeune fille se demanda si celui de ce monde avait commencé ne serait-ce que l'esquisse d'un projet à ce niveau ou si l'idée ne lui était jamais venue.

Son regard pensif était toujours fixé sur l'artefact en face d'elle et l'architecte ensorceleur le poussa dans sa direction.

« Tu peux l'essayer si tu veux. »

Hésitante, elle referma ses mains autour du cylindre de métal froid et invoqua dans son esprit l'image de Soul, rappela le souvenir de la sensation de leur entrée en résonance. Son partenaire serait sûrement la personne la plus facile à joindre.

Le masque de son interlocuteur était rivé sur elle, observant attentivement comment se déroulait le processus. Pour un scientifique qui avait renoncé à son domaine de prédilection, il semblait encore très intéressé par la mise en œuvre de son travail.

Maka projeta sa longueur d'âme et le miroir se transforma en un écran qui vira au noir.

Eibon se releva en marmonnant et s'approcha pour mieux voir.

« Cela ne devrait pas faire ça... On dirait un écran de veille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'image n'apparait pas. Il doit y avoir un problème. »

Une sorte de bruit qui faisait penser à un ronronnement sortit du miroir et Maka posa sa main sur la manche d'Eibon pour l'arrêter alors qu'il s'apprêtait à examiner l'objet de plus près.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? Nous sommes en pleine nuit ! Cela doit-être la même chose de l'autre côté. »

Death City se trouvait dans le désert du Nevada et la maison blanche d'Eibon dans le sud de la Californie, la tranche horaire était donc la même s'il n'y avait aucun décalage de temps entre les deux mondes.

À travers le miroir, elle entendit un bruit évoquant les marmonnements d'une personne à moitié endormie.

« Soul ? »

Le bruit s'intensifia, ne perdant pas espoir, Maka appela à nouveau.

« Soul ! Réveille-toi ! »

Un grognement fut suivit du tapotement d'une main sur une table et une seconde plus tard, la lampe de chevet de l'adolescent produisit un petit clic, illuminant sa chambre aussi bien que l'intérieur du miroir. Son regard croisa celui de sa partenaire, à un monde d'écart et ses yeux bouffis par le sommeil s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il la reconnut.


	15. L'active abeille

Avec ce chapitre, j'ai dépassé les quarante pages sur mon document OO, comme quoi, on finit par aligner les pages sans s'en rendre compte, à force d'écrire. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop long ou ennuyeux non plus...

En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Maka ? »

L'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage de l'albinos alors qu'il s'approchait du miroir placé sur la commode et à travers lequel il pouvait voir une fenêtre sur l'autre monde.

« Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? »

Elle rit. Pouvoir l'entendre prononcer son nom, voir ses cheveux blanc ébouriffés et son air ahuri lui semblait à elle aussi totalement irréel mais ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve.

« Non Soul, c'est bien la réalité. »

À côté d'elle, Eibon restait silencieux mais Maka sentait son regard par dessus son épaule et trouvait la situation maladroite et un peu dérangeante. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir avoir un peu d'intimité maintenant qu'elle venait de retrouver son partenaire. Cependant, son hôte ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Nous étions dans l'usine et tu t'es faites... téléportée quelque part. Stein est venu étudier les lieux avec un groupe d'experts et ils ont parlé de science ou de magie... Je n'ai pas retenu la suite. Oh c'est pas possible, il faut que je les prévienne tout de suite. »

Il parlait tout seul maintenant, tout en enfilant ses chaussettes et attrapant des vêtements qu'il avait laissé trainer au bout de son lit.

« Soul... Soul, nous sommes en pleine nuit. »

La Death Scythe la regarda sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir pendant quelques secondes. Quand il était à moitié endormi, il en oubliait son masque de type qui se voulait cool en toute circonstances.

« Oui mais... il y a état d'urgence là. Où que tu sois, je dois le dire à maître Shinigami pour que nous puissions te venir en aide.

—Soul je suis dans un autre monde.»

Ceci parvient à le faire s'arrêter.

« Écoute, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir beaucoup de temps alors je préférerais que tu me laisses te raconter ce que je sais en premier, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça et Maka inspira, cherchant ses mots.

« Tout d'abord, la machine que nous avions découvert est une machine de téléportation trans-dimensionnelle. Elle m'a transporté dans un monde parallèle en même temps que Médusa.

—Alors Médusa est bien avec toi ?! Comme je m'en doutais. Remarque c'était évident vu qu'elle avait disparu elle aussi... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

—Oui, pour le moment nous sommes bien obligées de nous entraider pour retourner de l'autre côté donc tout se déroule sans trop d'accroc. Nous savons comment construire une machine de retour mais rassembler les différents éléments devrait nous prendre quelque temps. Au moins plusieurs semaines, peut-être même des mois... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps !

—Qu'une affaire de temps, ça fait déjà presque deux mois que tu es disparue tu sais ? »

Soul se mordit la lèvre, il s'en voulait visiblement de lui reprocher son absence mais ne pouvait pas se retenir.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi.

—Je sais mais il n'y a pas grand chose que vous puissiez faire... Que se passe-t-il à Shibusen depuis mon absence ?

—Pour le moment, nous sommes en position défensive. L'absence de Médusa explique que son groupe n'ai rien tenté de louche et il n'y a rien de nouveau du côté des ravisseurs de Kid. Nous essayons de mettre en place une opération pour le sauver. Parallèlement, le professeur Stein et mademoiselle Azusa tentent de trouver un moyen de te ramener ou de te repérer. Enfin, maintenant le dernier point est plus ou moins réglé.

—Moi je vais bien, alors ne vous préoccupez pas de mon cas. Je réussirais à vous rejoindre sans aide alors concentrez vos efforts pour venir en aide à Kid.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Médusa t'aide peut-être en ce moment mais une fois que vous serez de retour dans ce monde, tu n'auras pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elle t'aura déjà planté une flèche dans le dos ! »

Maka grinça des dents, n'osant pas jeter un coup d'œil à Eibon derrière elle. Cela n'allait pas arranger son cas. Pourtant, elle devait bien reconnaître que Soul disait vrai.

« Est-ce que tu sais si tu atterriras au même endroit, une fois de retour ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, Eibon et Médusa en avaient discuté un peu plus tôt cet après-midi là.

« Très bien, il nous suffira de prévoir une équipe pour te récupérer dans ce cas.

—Je suppose que ce serait la meilleure solution mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais rentrer. »

Son regard se tourna brièvement vers Eibon et elle comprit qu'il lui fallait accepter sa proposition émise un peu plus tôt.

« Écoute, Soul, je te recontacterais plus tard quand j'en saurais plus. Pour le moment, j'aimerais tout de même que tu demandes à maître Shinigami de se concentrer principalement sur le sauvetage de Kid, quand tu lui feras ton rapport sur notre discussion. »

Les sourcils de son ami et partenaire se froncèrent légèrement en comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir se quitter et il poussa un petit soupir à la fois déçu et résigné.

« D'accord Maka, c'est ce que je ferais mais promets moi de me contacter vite.

—C'est promis, Soul. Ne t'inquiète pas. À plus tard. »

Un sourire étira difficilement ses lèvres, sans arriver cependant à cacher son expression fatiguée quand il lui fit ses adieux.

Eibon montra à la jeune fille un petit dispositif à l'arrière de la machine sur lequel il appuya. L'écran se brouilla puis redevint un miroir.

« Je peux donc te faire confiance pour la surveiller et t'assurer que la machine de votre monde soit bien détruite. »

Maka hocha la tête, après tout elle était aussi de l'avis qu'il valait mieux empêcher des personnes de passer d'un monde à l'autre, que ce soit volontairement ou involontairement. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un fit l'expérience de la même mésaventure qu'elle et encore moins qu'on profita de ce que ce monde pouvait offrir en matière de ressources ou d'informations.

Devoir surveiller Médusa ne lui faisait pas plaisir du tout mais elle n'avait pas exactement le choix. Maka espérait juste qu'elle arriverait à rester assez discrète pour ne pas alerter la sorcière et garder caché l'artefact qu'elle venait d'obtenir.

Son hôte la laissa repartir en silence et elle rejoignit sa chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. La jeune fille cacha l'outil de communication inter-dimensionnelle tout au fond de son sac de vêtements avant de se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, elles partirent aussi vite qu'il leur fut possible. Les adieux avec Eibon furent brefs et peu émotifs. Maintenant qu'elles savaient qu'il leur fallait se rapprocher de la secte d'Arachnophobia appartenant à ce monde, elles virèrent plein sud, en direction d'une ville côtière.

Médusa avait jugé qu'il leur serait préférable de couper en prenant la voie de la mer pour se rendre en Amérique du Sud plutôt que de revenir en arrière à la marche dans les terres arides ou de suivre le long de la côte. Maka ne protesta pas ; elle avait eut sa dose de marche à pied pour toute une vie après cette longue traversée vers l'ouest.

Cependant, elle grinça tout de même des dents et se mit à craindre le pire quand la sorcière lui fit comprendre qu'elles seraient sûrement forcées d'embarquer à bord d'un navire peu réglementaire, puisque voyager dans la légalité demanderait des passeports et s'avérerait impossible sans contacts pour en trafiquer.

Avant cela, il fallait de toute manière qu'elles obtiennent d'abord de l'argent et commencent à rassembler des pièces de base pour la machine.

Il leur fallut toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi avant d'apercevoir au loin une florissante ville touristique au bord de l'océan bleu-vert qui envahissait l'horizon. Quand Maka inspira, elle sentit l'air marin et le sel entrer dans ses narines. Elles auraient dû être proches de Los Angeles mais aucun signal ou panneau n'indiquait l'existence de la ville. La meister n'était cependant pas surprise puisqu'elle avait appris au cours de ses études que Shibusen et maître Shinigami avaient eut une grande influence sur la création et l'expansion de la cité des Anes. À la place se tenait, selon un grand panneau fantaisiste, la ville de Grifòn.

Les deux femmes utilisèrent le reste de la journée pour explorer les environs et prendre connaissance des lieux importants. Le port et la plage constituaient les deux plus grand pôles d'affluence, suivis de près par le quartier commerçant. Maka fit particulièrement attention aux différents bateaux présents sur les quais.

Rapidement, le ciel tourna à l'orange et les nuages au mauve tandis que la boule de feu descendant dans le ciel peignait à la brosse des traces jaunes et rouges dans l'immense étendue d'eau salée. Les ombres des palmiers décoratifs se transformèrent lentement en sinistres géants sous le coucher de soleil.

Maka et la sorcière avaient décidé de passer leurs nuits à l'extérieur de la ville, à la belle étoile, pour ne pas gâcher leur argent dans des frais d'hôtel. Elles établirent rapidement leur campement et mangèrent les restes d'un repas froid qu'Eibon leur avait offert avant leur départ.

Quelques heures plus tard, sous la couverture en peau, la jeune fille observait pensivement le ciel noir clair et vide. Les lumières artificielles de la ville cachaient celles naturelles des astres au loin.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, son corps cherchant à récupérer au plus vite des activités et révélations récentes. Une grosse partie du chemin avait été parcourue mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait travailler encore plus pour en atteindre le bout.

Dans ses rêves, l'artefact magique apparaissait par intermittence et Soul lui répétait encore et encore de couper les mauvaises herbes mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver celles dont il voulait parler.


	16. Mare de larmes

Nouveau chapitre de transition pas forcément très passionnant... Plus on se rapproche de la fin, plus j'ai l'impression de perdre mes mots et je suis partagée entre l'envie d'arriver au bout et celle de ralentir la machine.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut tellement remplie qu'elle passa incroyablement vite.

Elle avait réussit dès le deuxième jour à trouver du travail de main d'œuvre près des quais et y passait toute la journée, ne retrouvant Médusa dans la zone où elles avaient dormi la première nuit qu'en fin de soirée, fatiguée et fourbue. La sorcière était aussi parvenue à obtenir un petit boulot mais n'avait pas dit à sa compagne de quoi il s'agissait et Maka n'avait pas demandé.

Le plus souvent, elle était tellement éreintée qu'elle se couchait immédiatement après avoir avalé un maigre dîner tandis que Médusa restait éveillée et commençait à construire la machine de téléportation trans-dimensionnelle avec les quelques pièces et matériaux qu'elle achetait au fur et à mesure.

Pour l'instant, elle se contentait seulement d'assembler et de mettre au point des petits bouts qui seraient faciles à transporter. Les rares fois où Maka s'était sentie assez en forme pour rester debout quelques heures, elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider. Elles ne parlaient pas beaucoup à ces occasions, Médusa se contentant de lui expliquer ce qu'elle devait faire en quelques phrases bien concises et Maka n'ayant rien à dire. La jeune fille avait bien essayé d'aborder un peu le sujet de leurs progrès mais en mentionnant Eibon, Maka avait heurté un mur.

Il fallait dire que la meister ne l'avait pas fait avec tact ou subtilité, au contraire, lui demandant directement si elle avait un problème avec l'architecte ensorceleur. L'attitude de la sorcière lors de leur passage chez lui l'avait interpellée et si elle n'avait pas pensé sur le coup à poser la question, celle-ci lui avait traversé les lèvres sans réfléchir quand elle lui était revenue à l'esprit un soir.

Maka ne pouvait pas dire que Médusa n'avait pas répondu puisque celle-ci l'avait fait mais le ton froid et dur lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas et avait coupé court la conversation.

« Je trouve simplement agaçante sa manière de se donner un air intriguant et de passer par des répliques mystérieuses pour ne rien dire, raconter des évidences ou simplement exprimer un refus. »

D'un certain côté, la meister voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire mais elle avait aussi l'impression que la sorcière ne disait pas tout. Maka avait évité de surveiller les actions et l'attitude de Médusa trop sérieusement pour rester discrète mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si celle-ci avait une idée de la rencontre nocturne entre la meister et Eibon.

Par prudence, elle avait décidé de ne pas insister et de se concentrer sur son travail actuel et son besoin de sommeil.

La jeune fille avait réussi à contacter Soul à trois nouvelles reprises, en profitant de la courte pause dont elle disposait à midi pour prendre son repas. Elle prit connaissance avec plaisir qu'une mission de secours pour Kid avait été mise en place et serait exécutée dans les prochains jours. Ses partenaires du groupe Spartoi se préparaient déjà à partir. Maître Shinigami, qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir à travers son artefact lors du deuxième contact, lui avait cependant assuré qu'il n'oubliait pas non plus son cas et prévoyait des mesures pour la récupérer dès qu'elle reviendrait dans son univers d'origine.

Elle avait apprit exactement en quoi le plan exact consisterait de la bouche de Soul, lors de leur quatrième entrevue.

« Vraiment ? », questionna-t-elle, abasourdie, alors qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Son partenaire hocha la tête, confiant et rassurant. À l'inverse, Maka ne savait que penser de la situation.

Le plan était simple ; ils allaient tuer Médusa. Comme Shibusen savait où elles allaient atterrir, il leur suffisait de positionner une équipe en attente qui attaquerait la sorcière au signal de l'arrivée dans la dimension. Maka saurait qu'il lui faudrait se dégager immédiatement du cercle et devrait faire une roulade pour éviter l'assaut.

Un plan facile à mettre en place et sans anicroche pour peu que la meister les avertisse du jour de son arrivée, voir de son heure dans le meilleur des cas. Cependant il y avait dedans quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Plus exactement, la manière dont laquelle Médusa serait exécutée.

Elle savait que penser ainsi était enfantin et égoïste mais elle aurait voulu vaincre la sorcière en combat. Ils étaient en guerre pourtant, tous les moyens étaient bons pour achever leurs ennemis et une opportunité comme celle-ci ne risquait pas de se reproduire. Tant qu'ils parvenaient à prendre Médusa par surprise, la tuer en un coup serait possible malgré ses talents en magie et même si elle réussissait à réagir à temps, ce ne serait pas sans se faire blesser sévèrement.

Peu importe ce qu'elle se disait, la meister n'était toujours pas satisfaite. Elle trouvait cela presque indigne mais ne voulait pas utiliser le mot, qui donnait bien trop l'impression qu'elle éprouvait une forme de respect pour Médusa. Au contraire, se disait-elle, c'était parce qu'elle la détestait bien trop qu'elle gardait le désir immature d'être celle qui la tuerait.

Malgré ses doutes, elle avait tout de même acquiescé aux dires de son partenaire et lui avait fait ses adieux en lui assurant qu'elle le contacterait en cas de besoin ou si elle avait des nouvelles à lui donner sur son avancée.

Quand l'écran redevint un miroir, elle plaça l'artefact dans sa poche et reprit la route du port pour continuer son travail. Les remous de la mer formaient un doux bruit de fond, étouffé par l'activité des marins sur les quais et à bord des navires ancrés aux bites d'amarrage. Ce jour là, la teinte de l'eau salée virait sur le verdâtre mais restait néanmoins empreinte d'une beauté unique et vivante.

La première fois qu'elle avait revu Soul, Maka s'était senti presque prête à pleurer des larmes de joie mais maintenant, sous l'air vif aux relents de sel qui lui picotait les yeux, elle se disait que si elle devait se mettre à pleurer ce serait d'amertume. Avoir envie de verser des larmes salées qui iraient se perdre dans l'océan en pensant à son ennemie, c'était vraiment trop bête. Si elle ne tuait pas Médusa, ce serait la sorcière qui la tuerait. Elle l'avait toujours su.

« Cœur d'artichaut, va. », marmonna-t-elle.

Sûrement, la situation devait influencer sa déprime passagère. Le mal du pays l'avait définitivement frappée après tout ce temps dans une dimension parallèle si différente de son chez-elle, où elle ne connaissait presque personne et personne ne la connaissait. Qu'elle s'accrocha à la sorcière comme à une bouée de sauvetage paraissait presque normal aujourd'hui mais une fois de retour dans son monde, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Sûrement.

Ravalant sa peine comme elle en avait l'habitude, Maka reprit son travail avec d'autant plus d'acharnement, redoublant d'efforts pour noyer ses doutes.

Les dix jours suivants portèrent leurs fruits et elles avaient atteint une somme suffisante pour couvrir leurs projets, en plus d'avoir récolté presque tous les éléments pour construire la machine. Ne leur manquait plus que les matériaux rares qu'elles devraient obtenir en Amérique du Sud, ainsi qu'un moyen d'imiter le phénomène électrique provoqué par les oiseaux robotiques pour accumuler l'énergie nécessaire. Médusa avait déjà lancé plusieurs idées sur ce point et Maka s'imaginait une sorte de cage, aux barreaux parcourut d'électricité.

Ne leur restait donc plus qu'à trouver une embarcation pour les amener sur une côte au sud. Après quelques recherches, un équipage de pêcheurs accepta de les prendre à leur bord à faible coût en échange de leur aide à l'entretien du bateau. Maka crut comprendre qu'ils lançaient leurs filets dans des zones interdites mais ne posa aucune question, tout comme les marins ne leur en posèrent aucune.

Le voyage fut douloureux pour la meister qui fut affublée d'un léger mal de mer tout du long, la rendant morose et nauséeuse. Quand elle n'était pas de corvée pour cirer le pont, cuisiner ou aider à faire différents nœuds avec les multiples cordes qui maintenant le bateau droit et à flot, elle restait enfermée dans la cale et se reposait. Le dernier jour fut sans doute le pire, une tempête s'était déclenché dans la zone où ils voguaient et s'il étaient parvenu à échapper le plus gros des intempéries, les passagers subissaient tout de même une terrible averse.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin la terre ferme, Maka était soulagé de quitter la grande flaque d'eau salée mais déchanta assez vite en se rendant compte que leur route passait à nouveau brièvement par une région montagneuse. Cela faisait déjà deux mois et demi que l'incident dans l'usine avait eu lieu et cette mésaventure dans un monde parallèle qui avait commencé de manière absurde ressemblait maintenant bien plus à de la littérature classique d'Heroïc-Fantasy anglaise, avec toute la marche que cela incluait.

Premièrement il leur fallait atteindre la civilisation pour obtenir des informations. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas et dans ce monde là, Arachné avait aussi installé sa base secrète quelque-part dans la forêt d'Amazonie. Médusa avait prévu de se diriger dans cette direction mais elles tenteraient d'abord d'obtenir ce qu'elles cherchaient par d'autres moyens plus simple si possible. La situation commerciale des différentes pays était difficile à connaître avant d'avoir vu l'étendue des forces de l'empire de l'aînée des sœurs Gorgon.

Il continua de pleuvoir pendant plusieurs jours après leur arrivée et leur avancée fut considérablement ralentie par le mauvais climat. Traverser un terrain rocailleux et humide s'avérait encore pire que sous la chaleur, quand le soleil tapait. Ce fut encore pire quand elles dépassèrent enfin les montagnes pour atteindre un terrain boueux qui devait être praticable par beau temps mais ressemblait en ce moment presque à un marécage. Des mares s'étaient formées dans certaines crevasses et la flore croulait sous le poids de l'eau tombée au cours des dernières heures.

Médusa se tourna soudain vers un point à l'horizon et fit signe à Maka de regarder. Au loin, derrière une région boisée, un filet de fumée noire s'élevait dans le ciel grisâtre. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un feu de forêt accidentel car aucun orage n'avait eu lieu la veille et cela ne ressemblait pas non plus à un simple feu de camp.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller vérifier l'origine de ce feu. Je crois que nous pourrons récolter des informations intéressantes. »


	17. Petits cailloux

Un nouveau chapitre... avec une fin qui joue sur des détails donnés il y a quelques temps. Je ne vous en voudrait pas si vous avez oublié de quoi il s'agissait.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

De la fumée montait encore au ciel lorsqu'elles atteignirent l'origine du feu qu'elles avaient perçu. Le terrain boueux avait été visiblement touché par des bombes ou de très puissantes attaques magiques et des cratères récemment formés par les explosions s'étaient remplis d'eau de pluie. Les quelques arbres des environs qui n'avaient pas brûlé s'étaient retrouvés déracinés et encombraient le terrain déjà difficilement praticable.

Une série de tranchées avait été formée un peu plus loin et en se penchant pour voir à l'intérieur, Maka aperçut la première trace de civilisation visible depuis qu'elle était descendue de bateau. La boue était maintenue en place à l'aide de planches de bois et autres poutres tandis qu'un peu plus loin, sous une bâche en toile cirée, un groupe de femmes s'affairaient avec hâte, discutant vivement tout en maintenant leurs voix au plus bas niveau sonore possible.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

—On dirait les restes d'un champ de bataille, commenta Médusa, seulement il manque les cadavres... Descendons dans la tranchée pour aller leur parler. Mieux vaut ne pas rester à découvert et risquer de se faire attaquer pour appartenir à un groupe dont nous ne savons rien. »

Elles sautèrent à l'intérieur du trou pour marcher à l'encontre des femmes qui continuaient de parler et de bouger autour de ce qui ressemblait à du matériel de communication. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se faire repérer et elles levèrent les mains pour signaler qu'elles ne comptaient pas se battre. Une grande brune s'approcha d'elles prudemment, brandissant ce qui ressemblait à un bâton magique. Il s'agissait clairement d'une sorcière mais Maka n'était pas sûre de l'origine de ses camarades. Aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait, elle se concentra pour détecter leurs longueurs d'âme sans se faire repérer.

Toutes étaient des sorcières.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?!

—Nous sommes simplement en voyage vers le centre du pays et étions à la recherche d'une ville. Je suis une sorcière itinérante et cette jeune fille se trouve être mon attachée. », tout en parlant, Médusa indiqua sa compagne de la main, sans pour autant abaisser totalement les bras.

Les autres femmes semblèrent se relâcher légèrement en prenant conscience de leur identité et Maka se dit que la bataille ne devait donc pas impliquer deux groupes de sorcière différentes. Cependant celle qui se trouvait en face d'elles restait suspicieuse et ne baissa pas son arme.

« Vous ne trouverez rien par ici, comme vous le voyez le terrain s'est transformé en champ de bataille et cela risque de s'empirer par la suite alors vous feriez mieux de remonter vers le nord.

—Quoi, vers le territoire ennemi du votre ? », répliqua Médusa avec un soupçon de provocation dans la voix.

En face d'elle, les sourcils de la sorcière se froncèrent d'avantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et Maka grinça des dents en s'attendant au pire mais une de ses compagnes s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

« Elle a raison, quel intérêt de les laisser partir au nord ? Si elles ne se font pas attaquer, les troupes de Shinigami tenteront peut-être de les enrôler ou d'obtenir des informations d'elles. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit ceci, Maka jeta un bref coup d'œil à Médusa. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que ces sorcières furent sous les ordres de la sœur aînée de celle-ci puisqu'elles combattaient maître Shinigami.

La réponse fut donnée dans la seconde qui suivit par la première sorcière qui, malgré sa tentative de rester discrète, ne put empêcher son chuchotement d'être entendu à cause de son empressement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas non plus laisser n'importe qui passer par le territoire de maîtresse Arachné par une période pareille ! Que ferais-tu s'il s'agissait d'espionnes ?

—Même si j'ai dit que Shinigami pourrait tenter de les recruter, cela me semble assez peu probable qu'il fasse équipe avec des sorcières.

—Ce qui ne veut nullement dire que nous pouvons leur faire confiance !

—Très bien, dans ce cas amenons les avec nous pour les questionner et en savoir d'avantage sur elles. Nous n'avons plus grand chose à faire dans le coin de toute manière, il nous faut rejoindre le reste des troupes.»

Sa camarade agita la tête de droite à gauche, désapprouvant clairement la proposition et elle l'attira un peu plus loin pour discuter hors du champ d'écoute de Maka.

« N'essayez pas de bouger d'ici ! », les prévint la brune avant de rejoindre les autres sorcières.

La meister soupira en les regardant bavarder avec encore plus de ferveur que précédemment mais sans pouvoir les entendre. Elle se tourna vers Médusa pour la questionner.

« Tu penses que nous allons devoir les suivre ?

—Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise solution. En les accompagnant, nous en apprendrons forcément plus sur la situation de cette zone. »

Bien qu'elle fut d'accord, Maka n'était pas pressée de se retrouver à nouveau entourée de sorcières, surtout quand celles-ci s'avéraient aussi suspicieuses vis-à-vis de sa personne. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quiconque apprit qu'elle et Médusa allaient fabriquer une machine permettant de voyager dans d'autres dimensions.

Après plusieurs minutes de débat ininterrompu, la deuxième sorcière a avoir parlé, une jeune asiatique aux cheveux courts, s'approcha à nouveau d'elles.

« Nous avons décidé de vous mener au reste de nos troupes, si vous cherchez à rencontrer des personnes dans la région, il n'y a de toute façon plus que nous puisque tous les civils ont fui au sud à cause des combats. Je vous conseille de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. »

Médusa acquiesça, vite imitée par Maka et le groupe de sorcières rangea rapidement les dernières affaires qu'elles possédaient avant de lever le camp.

Elles marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes le long de la tranchée qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini et la jeune fille se demanda si cela signifiait que les combats faisaient rage depuis déjà quelques temps ou si la magie leur permettait de préparer facilement un terrain efficace pour les batailles à venir.

Une fois qu'elles tournèrent à un embranchement, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir un campement constitué de petites tentes salies par la boue et protégées par une barrière de fil barbelé.

Les sorcières appelèrent une garde pour ouvrir la porte menant au camp et elles guidèrent les deux étrangères à l'intérieur. Maka observa rapidement les alentours avec sa longueur d'âme pour déterminer le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient là. Environ une cinquantaine de soldats sous les ordres d'Arachné était rassemblée mais seulement un dixième d'entre eux possédait un âme de sorcière.

En traversant le camp, elle se rendit aussi compte qu'il s'agissait surtout d'un lieu pour amener les blessés ; l'infirmerie se trouvait au centre du terrain et la plupart des membres de l'armée s'y agglutinaient, les blessés graves ou léger débordant des limites de la tente blanche tandis que des femmes aux blasons d'infirmières couraient en tout sens, transportant médicaments ou bandages, demandant des renseignements ou forçant un patient à s'allonger et rester calme.

Devant la meister, les sorcières qui les accompagnaient s'étaient remises à discuter avec entrain. Elles s'arrêtèrent soudainement pour se tourner vers Médusa.

« La situation est un peu difficile à gérer et puisque nous n'avons pas besoin de vous interroger toutes les deux, nous pensions que votre attachée pourrait aider nos infirmières à s'occuper des patients... si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr. »

Maka était ravie de pouvoir échapper à l'interrogatoire pour aider des blessés à la place, même si certains s'avéreraient être des sorcières, aussi elle fit signe qu'elle était totalement d'accord. Médusa lui jeta un regard en coin agacé que la jeune fille n'était pas sûre de bien interpréter –à coup sûr, elle traitait ce signe de gentillesse d'idiotie– mais la sorcière ne protesta pas et la laissa partir sous le petit chapiteau blanc pour aider les infirmières débordées.

La meister comprit le sens de son bref regard quand, en voyant Médusa disparaître sous une autre tente pour se faire interroger, elle remarqua que la brune suspicieuse ne l'accompagnait pas. Celle-ci était en effet restée avec elle à côté de l'infirmerie. En voyant le regard de Maka fixé sur elle, la sorcière lui adressa un petit sourire forcée.

« Je suis aussi ici pour aider les blessés. », expliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui ne cherchait même pas à cacher son mensonge.

Probablement, elle avait décidé de les faire interroger séparément pour voir si leurs réponses se rejoignaient et avait jeté son dévolu sur Maka parce qu'elle la considérait comme la plus facile à faire craquer.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'infirmière en chef pour recevoir des ordres, la meister réfléchit aux réponses qu'elle devrait donner à la sorcière. Mieux valait en dire le moins possible, réduire ses répliques à quelques mots, pas plus et jouer les personnes trop occupées pour bavarder. Prétendre cela ne lui fut pas bien compliqué car le travail demandé par les infirmières était conséquent.

Aussi, elle passa les minutes qui suivirent à fournir des bandages, aider à déplacer des patients invalides et transporter du matériel tout en supportant les questions incessantes de la sorcière brune qui faisait à peine l'effort de faire semblant de travailler elle-même.

« D'où venez vous ?

—Des États-Unis.

—Comment vous êtes vous rendues en Amérique du Sud ?

—Par bateau.

—Que venez vous faire ici ?

—Nous sommes là pour raisons commerciales.

—Pour quoi exactement ? Acheter ? Vendre ?

—Je ne suis pas chargée de ce genre de travail. Si vous vouliez des réponses à ces questions, je crois que vous auriez dû rester avec vos camarades.

—N'essaie pas de te moquer de moi. Où comptiez vous vous rendre ? Au Brésil ? En Bolivie ? Argentine peut-être ?

—Cela dépendra de la situation... Brésil pour le moment. »

Techniquement, Maka ne mentait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait put mais elle n'aidait pas beaucoup la sorcière non plus, ce qui semblait frustrer grandement cette dernière.

Même si elle s'en sortait sans catastrophes pour le moment, la meister cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser totalement de la gêneuse qui l'accompagnait et elle crut trouver son occasion quand une infirmière se plaignit que les réserves d'eau diminuaient dangereusement. Le campement était encore fraichement installé et ils n'avaient pas d'accès à l'eau courante si bien qu'il leur fallait aller chercher de l'eau potable à un puits. Maka se présenta aussitôt pour y aller, afin de s'éloigner de la brune mais malheureusement elle fut coupé immédiatement dans son élan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu viens à peine d'arriver ; tu n'as aucune idée de l'emplacement du puits ! »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela et dans l'intervalle, une autre personne se présenta et attrapa les sceaux que tendait l'infirmière dans le besoin. Soupirant, Maka s'apprêtait à reprendre son travail sous de nouvelles questions insistantes quand un autre cri attira son attention.

« Que quelqu'un empêche cette enfant de trainer dans nos pattes pour de bon cette fois ! »

S'approchant de la source de l'interpellation, curieuse de savoir ce que faisait un enfant en plein milieu d'un territoire en guerre, Maka découvrit que la petite concernée était en réalité une sorcière et qu'elle la connaissait.

De ses deux petits yeux noir en amandes, une gamine aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et à la peau couleur olive fixait d'un air vexé l'infirmière qui avait crié et révélé sa cachette, derrière une étagère et essayait de l'en faire sortir.

« Roya ! Tu es Roya c'est bien ça ? », s'exclama Maka à la fois surprise et n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Entendant son nom, la petite fille se tourna vers elle. La meister ne l'avait auparavant vu que de loin mais la ressemblance avec sa cousine humaine lui assurait qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

La sorcière l'observa un instant, un air curieux plaqué sur le visage avant de soudain faire la réalisation.

« Tu étais amie avec Tyrone ! »

Maka acquiesça vivement. Sa main effleura à travers la poche de sa veste le couteau-suisse que l'adolescente gardait encore sur elle.


	18. Invitation à une partie de croquet

Excusez moi du temps mis pour ajouter ce chapitre. Alors que la fin arrive, je me rend compte que ma motivation dégringole et j'espère ne pas bâcler les derniers chapitres tout en ayant l'impression que peu importe ce que je fais, ils seront mauvais quand même. Il ne devrait y en avoir plus que deux ou trois avant la fin, selon ce que mon inspiration me permettra d'écrire.

Bonne lecture malgré tout.

* * *

Une pause avait été donnée à la meister à condition qu'elle fasse sortir la petite Roya de l'infirmerie et Maka avait accepté, pour pouvoir parler en paix avec celle-ci. En apprenant que l'adolescente avait voyagé avec le groupe de la jeune sorcière, la brune suspicieuse qui cherchait à lui arracher des renseignements avait finalement abandonné l'affaire et l'avait laissée tranquille.

Maka s'éloigna de la foule débordant de l'infirmerie, tout en tenant la fillette par la main et elles s'assirent toutes deux sur un gros caillou sec qui détonait sur le champ de boue. La meïster lui posa d'abord des questions sur sa santé, si elle allait bien et savait où se trouvaient les autres membres de sa famille.

La petite avait été séparée d'eux par les batailles environnantes.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que vous descendiez au sud ? », demanda Maka même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse, à cause de ses conversations avec Médusa.  
Haussant les épaules et agitant ses jambes trop courtes pour toucher le sol boueux, la sorcière répondit de sa petite voix flutée.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce sont les adultes qui décident. On m'a juste dit que nous allions rejoindre un groupe plus puissant pour nous défendre. Ensuite il y a eu des bagarres et des explosions. Certains membres ont été envoyés ailleurs et d'autres ont dû aider à combattre. J'ai été laissée ici parce que je suis trop jeune pour utiliser ma magie de manière offensive. »

Ces mots firent se serrer les poings de Maka. Évidemment, Arachnophobia leur avait promis protection pour ensuite les lâcher sur le champ de bataille, c'était bien dans le genre de l'organisation, d'après ce dont elle avait été témoin dans son propre monde. Elle repensa à Kim qui avait fuit Shibusen et espéré que la sorcière araignée la protégerait, puis à celle de cette dimension qui avait peut-être elle même attiré ses semblables jusque dans les griffes de la mégalomane.

La meister culpabilisait un peu d'avoir quitté le groupe des sorcières alors qu'elle avait conscience qu'on tenterait de les rallier à la secte d'Arachné mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien put faire. Médusa n'aurait pas accepté de rester avec elles pour une cause perdue. La convaincre d'aider à sauver les enfants du village de la montagne des semaines auparavant avait déjà été un exploit en soi.

Devoir se concentrer seulement sur son retour dans son propre monde lui donnait l'impression d'être sans-cœur quand elle croisait des infortunés souffrant de misères qu'ils auraient put apaiser si seulement ils recevaient un peu d'aide. Seulement, en tant qu'élève de Shibusen elle avait des responsabilités envers le citoyens de sa dimension qu'elle devait protéger des Grand Dévoreurs et autres démons qui réapparaissaient à la surface du monde à cause de la folie ambiante.

Elle devrait laisser Roya seule aussi.

Quand Maka se leva, la petite sorcière sauta du rocher pou la rejoindre.

« Où vas-tu ?  
—Je dois retrouver Médusa... Mon attachée, je veux dire.  
—Vous allez encore partir ?  
—Nous ne comptons pas rester ici donc j'espère qu'on nous en donnera l'autorisation. »

Deux grands yeux implorants se tournèrent vers elle. La gamine jouait avec ses doigts sans oser ajouter ce qu'elle voulait et Maka dut détourner les yeux pour prononcer les mots qui suivirent.

« Tu es en sécurité ici alors il vaut mieux que tu restes jusqu'à en apprendre plus sur l'état actuel de ta famille, d'accord ? »

Roya lui avait dit qu'elle connaissait un peu certains des blessées, elle ne serait donc pas entièrement sans surveillance de proches.

L'enfant hocha la tête et elle rejoignirent l'entrée de l'infirmerie, la meister lui fit promettre de ne pas y rentrer sans être invitée puis elle se dirigea vers la tente où était entrée Médusa.

À l'intérieur, la séance d'interrogation s'était visiblement terminée et si la plupart des sorcières avaient l'air morose, Médusa affichait une expression pensive. Quand elles virent Maka entrer, elles tournèrent leur regard vers elle et la tension qui semblait remplir l'espace sous la toile de tissu diminua légèrement.

« Bien, souffla celle qui dirigeait le groupe, maintenant qu'elle est là je suggère que vous partiez immédiatement. »

Médusa rejoignit sa partenaire et deux sorcières les accompagnèrent en dehors de la tente, avant de les guider à travers le camp. Maka remarqua cependant qu'elles ne se dirigeaient pas vers l'entrée. La jeune fille se pencha vers sa compagne pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

« Que se passe-t-il ?  
—Arachné recrute encore des forces pour ses armées et ces chères sorcières nous ont donc invité à nous rendre jusqu'au château pour nous faire officiellement enrôler. Elles ont besoin de main d'œuvre là bas maintenant que la plupart de leurs soldats sont au front. »

En voyant les sourcils froncés de la meister, elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est un moyen comme un autre de nous rapprocher du matériel qu'il nous manque. D'après ce que j'ai compris, voyager risque de s'avérer difficile avec toutes les troupes d'Arachnophobia occupées à guerroyer. »

Maka n'avait vraiment pas envie de retenter l'opération d'infiltration du château de Baba-Yaga mais visiblement, elle arrivait trop tard pour faire son choix. Tout avait déjà été arrangé par Médusa. Sa main glissa dans sa poche, tâtant machinalement l'artefact magique pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. La brune de l'infirmerie l'avait fouillée un peu plus tôt mais l'objet ressemblait suffisamment à un simple miroir de poche pour qu'il n'attira pas son attention.

Il lui faudrait contacter Soul rapidement pour lui faire part des derniers événements. Elle sentait que la fin approchait, lentement mais sûrement.

Les sorcières continuèrent de les mener à travers le campement jusqu'à une petite tente bleu marine solidement fermée. Elles les firent rentrer discrètement à l'intérieur, prenant garde de ne pas ouvrir entièrement la porte en toile pour ne laisser personne voir ce qui se cachait dessous.

Quand Maka fut de l'autre côté, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien. Rien qu'une trappe, un tunnel creusé dans le sol et une échelle descendant jusqu'à des profondeurs inconnues, noyées dans l'obscurité. La première des sorcière qui les accompagnaient, une petite dame replète aux cheveux roux bouclés, sortit une lampe de poche et se mit à descendre prudemment.

L'autre, une jeune femme d'origine latine, leur demanda de suivre sa partenaire. Elle se plaça ensuite en queue de file, s'éclairant avec sa propre lampe et referma la trappe derrière elle. Le bruit de la porte en métal qui se claquait résonna longuement dans le tunnel vertical et Maka se demanda combien de temps la descente leur prendrait.

Ses gants s'étaient vite recouverts de terre. Les barreaux en métal rouillé de l'échelle constituaient parfois des prises douteuses et l'humidité empirait la situation. En dessous d'elle, la sorcière rousse progressait avec lenteur, faisant particulièrement attention à l'état de l'échelle. Plus d'une fois, elle utilisa de la magie pour modifier des barreaux trop abîmés.

Après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, elles touchèrent enfin le fond. Le tunnel menait à une vieille galerie de mine souterraine.  
Une paire de rails parcourait la grotte dans sa longueur, entourée de piliers espacés les uns des autres d'une quinzaine de mètres et supportant des lampes électriques illuminant difficilement les parois de terre.

Sur les rails se trouvait amarré un véhicule à moteur semblable à un petit train auquel étaient accrochés de grands wagons vides qui avaient dû autrefois contenir du charbon ou une autre ressource primaire.

La sorcière rousse s'assit dans un wagon avec Maka et Médusa tandis que la latino aux courts cheveux noirs se plaçait dans le siège du conducteur. Elle fit démarrer l'engin et un grondement s'échappa du vieux moteur qui tourna un instant sur lui-même avant que le véhicule ne se mit à avancer. La conductrice grommela quelque chose sur la qualité du matériel mais le bruit horripilant de la machinerie empêcha Maka d'entendre tout ce qu'elle disait.

Le trajet fut long et monotone. Il était difficile de déterminer la vitesse à laquelle la machine avançait, il aurait put s'agir de 50 kilomètres à l'heure, beaucoup plus ou beaucoup moins, Maka n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de le savoir. Le bruit du vieux moteur gênait toute discussion et le cahotement irrégulier des wagons ne lui permettait pas non plus de se reposer. N'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix que de ressasser ses pensées, la meister se demanda ce qui se passait en ce moment au-dessus d'elle.

En surface, des combats avaient peut-être encore lieu et la guerre entre les troupes d'Arachné et Shinigami venait à peine de commencer. Les limites des territoires possédés par les deux adversaires s'avéraient sûrement déjà être floues et l'adolescente supposait que c'était pour cette raison que les soldats d'Arachnophobia utilisaient des tunnels secrets pour se déplacer discrètement et en sécurité.

Après plusieurs heures de route et d'attente douloureuse, le véhicule fut arrêté devant un large cabanon de bois clair. Des sorcières en sortirent et vinrent à leur rencontre.

« Nous n'avons pas encore fait la moitié du trajet, la nuit devrait être en train de tomber au dessus aussi vous allez rester ici pour vous reposer, expliqua la sorcière rousse, demain matin vous serez accompagnées par un autre groupe pour le reste du trajet. »  
Les nouvelles sorcières leur apportèrent de la nourriture et de l'eau, elles discutèrent quelques instants entre camarades puis on amena Maka et Médusa à l'intérieur de l'abri qui se trouvait être divisé entre une petite cuisine et un dortoir aux lits superposés. Une cabine de toilettes avait été placé à l'écart du bâtiment et Maka s'y rendit avant d'aller se coucher pour faire son rapport à Soul, le plus silencieusement possible.

D'après son partenaire, tous les combattants étaient déjà en place sur les lieux et il lui suffirait juste de leur faire signe le plus tôt possible avant qu'elle n'utilisa la machine complétée.

L'attente la rendait fébrile et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à s'endormir cette nuit, malgré la connaissance du fait qu'une autre longue journée de transport inconfortable l'attendrait le lendemain. Toutes ces aventures dans l'autre monde commençaient à lui peser sur le cœur.


	19. La dame de cœur

Excusez moi pour le temps mis à poster ce chapitre, c'est de pire en pire niveau ponctualité. Enfin, ça avance, c'est le principal.

J'espère tout de même que mes quelques lecteurs –s'il y en a encore– prendront plaisir à le lire.

* * *

Il leur fallut une journée de plus pour atteindre les bases du château. Là-bas, elle durent passer la nuit à l'extérieur avant de pouvoir rentrer par une porte de service. Des dizaines de silhouettes humaines cachés sous les uniformes noirs au masque blanc avançaient en file dans les couloirs labyrinthiques du château.

Tous semblaient se diriger dans la même direction et Maka sentait une légère angoisse monter à l'idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer aux alentours et surtout à l'extérieur.

Les sorcières qui les avaient accompagné les confièrent à un autre groupe et on leur demanda d'enfiler à leur tour le costume des membres de l'organisation. La meister passa la robe de tissu noir au dessus de sa tête avec la lassitude accompagnant le sentiment de déjà-vu qui l'avait hanté dès les premiers pas dans le bâtiment.

Quand elle vit à quoi ressemblait Médusa avec le costume, elle soupira davantage. Ne pas perdre de vue la sorcière quand elle avait une taille d'enfant s'était déjà révélé suffisamment assez difficile la fois précédente mais maintenant que celle-ci possédait un corps adulte, elle se fondrait encore d'avantage dans la masse.

Maka utilisa sa capacité à discerner les âmes pour essayer de graver dans sa mémoire les détails particuliers de celle de Médusa. Au cas où elle la perdrait de vue, ce serait sa meilleur chance de la retrouver parmi la foule de serviteurs qui s'amassait dans le château fort.

Une fois leurs nouveaux costumes enfilés, on les guida jusqu'à un hall si immense que les colonnes montant au plafond se fondaient dans l'obscurité. Les quelques minuscules fenêtres placées en hauteur tout le long des murs ne laissaient passer que de minces filets de lumière. Tout au fond de la pièce avait été tissée une gigantesque toile de fil blanc et au centre de celle-ci, la maitresse des lieux était confortablement assise.

Du haut de son trône, Arachné observait son armée avec une expression royale sur le visage. Après quelques minutes de vacarme incessant, quand la salle sembla s'être entièrement remplie des milliers de soldats fourmillant à l'intérieur, elle leva lentement une de ses jolies mains pâles et le silence tomba brusquement. Chaque personne avait tourné son attention vers la reine sur sa toile.

« Mes chers amis, je vous ai rassemblé ici pour vous faire part des dernières nouvelles suite à l'attaque de ce misérable Shinigami. Certains d'entre vous font partie de notre famille depuis des années, d'autres viennent à peine de rejoindre Arachnophobia et me rencontrent sûrement pour la première fois. Je suis fière de vous compter aujourd'hui parmi nous. »

La sorcière fit une brève pause, le temps de faire défiler son regard sur l'ensemble de ses troupes.

« Comme vous le savez, Shinigami s'oppose depuis sa création à notre organisation et il a maintenant définitivement enclenché les hostilités. Une grande partie de nos forces armées est dès lors partie à leur rencontre et la bataille fait rage à l'extérieur. »

Quelques murmures se firent entendre dans les rangs mais un léger toussotement d'Arachné suffit à les faire cesser immédiatement.

Maka tendait l'oreille, attentive à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle afin d'en apprendre le plus possible.

« Bien entendu, nos lignes de défense ne donneront pas la moindre chance à Shinigami d'arriver jusqu'ici et même si un groupe des chiens à ses ordres y parvenait, ils auraient fort à faire avec les défenses de Baba Yaga. Sans compter que mes braves lieutenants seraient prêts à les accueillir de pied ferme. »

Son regard se tourna brièvement vers un point en dessous d'elle et la meïster infiltrée s'appuya sur ses orteils pour tenter d'apercevoir sur quoi la sorcière avait posé les yeux. Si par lieutenants elle voulait parler de Mosquito et Giricco, alors ils étaient eux aussi présents dans ce monde.

« Je compte donc sur vous tous pour continuer à vous occuper de vos tâches avec l'efficacité habituelle demandée. Que ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre se sentent libres de choisir le pôle dans lequel ils veulent travailler ou bien de partir au front, s'ils ont suffisamment confiance dans leur habileté au combat. J'espère bien que vous agirez de manière à nous rendre fiers et à montrer aux serviteurs de Shinigami la puissance d'Arachophobia. »

Des applaudissements éclatèrent, leurs échos se répercutant le long des hautes colonnades et jusqu'au plafond. Médusa tapa mollement ses mains l'une contre l'autre et Maka fit de même, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle en restant impassible. Les acclamations continuèrent sans interruption pendant quelques minutes puis, en voyant Arachné descendre de sa toile avec une élégance qui semblait irréelle, ils se calmèrent et entreprirent de se séparer pour reprendre leur travail.

Très vite, la salle commença à se vider tandis que les centaines de silhouettes noires encapuchonnées se déversaient dans les boyaux du château, tels des fourmis dans leur fourmilière. Maka avait déjà trouvé cela ironique la première fois, de constater à quel point à bien des égards l'organisation d'Arachné ne ressemblait pas tellement à son animal totem et elle le notait à nouveau aujourd'hui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sentit Médusa lui glisser dans les mains le sac où se trouvaient leurs affaires.

« Dirige toi vers un pôle d'entretien du matériel. C'est là-bas que nous devrions avoir le plus de chances de trouver ce qui nous manque. »

La sorcière lui indiqua la direction vers laquelle les autres nouveaux membres prenaient leurs fonctions. Maka tourna la tête vers elle.

« Mais et toi ? »

Deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées d'elles pendant leur échange et entouraient maintenant Médusa. La meister reconnut les sorcières qui les avaient accompagnées jusqu'au bout du chemin la veille. Elle se demanda comment elles les avaient retrouvées et reconnues parmi la foule de costumes noirs qui continuait de quitter en flots la salle mais ne pouvait pas vraiment le leur demander.

Elles l'ignorèrent complètement et se concentrèrent uniquement sur leur condisciple.

« Nous avons besoin de vous sur les dernières lignes de défense.

—Vraiment ? C'est étrange, il me semblait qu'on nous laissait le choix d'aller au front ou non. », répondit Médusa d'un air moqueur qui laissait bien entendre qu'elle n'avait pas été dupe une seconde.

Une des deux femmes s'agita un peu mais l'autre leva la main en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

« La majorité des sorcières sont réquisitionnées. Merci de bien vouloir nous suivre. »

Avant de partir à leur suite, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Maka. La jeune fille devinait presque son regard, derrière le masque blanc, lui indiquant qu'elle avait intérêt à se débrouiller de son côté.

Tout en soupirant faiblement, elle se dirigea vers une sorte de guichet où elle pourrait être assignée au rôle que Médusa lui avait demandé.

Les membres en charge de la répartition portaient eux aussi l'uniforme déshumanisant de l'organisation et il était difficile de déterminer ce qui se cachait sous le lourd tissu à partir de leur voix au timbre plat.

On lui confia le type de labeur qu'elle désirait sans problème et le sous-fifre qui accompagnait les nouveaux membres jusqu'à leur lieu de travail expliqua qu'ils avaient un grand besoin de main d'œuvre, maintenant que la plupart des soldats n'étaient plus disponibles.

Plusieurs minions déplaçaient des stocks de matériel entassés dans des boites en carton pour les déposer dans un entrepôt en sous-sol. La tâche était lente et ardue, les minions d'Arachnophobia se retrouvant forcés de marcher à la file indienne d'un point à un autre du château tout en transportant leur lourde cargaison, puis de revenir dans la pièce de départ et recommencer.

L'intérêt vague de la mission ne rassurait pas Maka, elle ne voyait en effet pas trente-six mille solutions à la question du besoin de déplacer tout ce matériel ; l'entrepôt de base se trouvait en surface et d'après les fenêtres qui ornaient sa façade, il se trouvait sur un flanc du château que l'ennemi risquait d'attaquer.

Aussi, Arachné –ou ses lieutenants– avaient sûrement fait demander de vider la pièce pour en protéger le contenu parce qu'ils craignaient que maître Shinigami n'atteigne Baba Yaga malgré leur assurance apparente quant à leur victoire de leurs armées au front. Résultat, elle se retrouvait maintenant forcé de déplacer leur matériel douteux dans un endroit disposant d'une meilleure sécurité.

Maka avait espéré qu'avec ce travail, elle découvrirait facilement ce qui manquait pour créer leur machine inter-dimensionnelle mais la tâche s'avérait plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait crue. Déjà parce que la jeune fille n'avait qu'un bref aperçu de toutes les boîtes transportées d'une pièce à l'autre mais aussi parce que celles-ci étaient pour la plupart solidement scellées et que les numéros et textes indiquant le contenu qu'elles renfermaient n'étaient pas toujours très clairs ou précis.

Heureusement, la meister ne fit pas totalement chou blanc et parvint à repérer quelques boites qui contenaient potentiellement ce dont elle avait besoin. Il lui faudrait cependant trouver un moyen de revenir plus tard pour vérifier ses pistes, sans que personne ne la repéra.

La jeune fille eut aussi l'occasion de porter un carton contenant un assemblage de fils électriques et de crochets qui lui donna une idée pour recréer la barrière électrique formée par les oiseaux mécaniques. Par commodité, elle décida de cacher les affaires que Médusa lui avait confié à côté de l'endroit où elle stocka le matériel électrique. Il lui suffirait ainsi de venir le récupérer en même temps qu'elle chercherait les derniers éléments. Maka prit bien soin de placer le sac de manière à ce qu'il ne soit visible sous aucun angle puis elle se dépêcha de retourner à son travail principal. Elle avait seulement conservé l'artefact que lui avait confié Eibon pour pouvoir contacter Soul en cas de besoin.

À la fin de la journée, les sous-fifres avaient à peine déplacé près de la moitié du matériel et la meister se sentait fourbue. Sa seule envie était d'aller s'allonger pour calmer son dos brûlant après des heures passées à transporter les lourds cartons. Cependant, elle accompagna tout de même les autres membres partis chercher les rations de nourriture que des cuisiniers étaient venus leur offrir en guise de dîner.

Les plaquettes de pain n'avaient pas le moindre goût mais Maka les dévora rapidement, songeant qu'il lui fallait reprendre des forces pour le lendemain. Transporter l'autre moitié de la cargaison les occuperait au moins toute la matinée.

Elle soupira de lassitude et de fatigue. Depuis près d'un mois, elle n'avait fait que travailler. Les missions de Shibusen avaient beau être dangereuses, elle les préférait aux menus travaux fastidieux, répétitifs et fatiguant.

Après le repas, on les guida jusqu'à des dortoirs aux lits superposés minuscules où ils étaient censés s'entasser pour la nuit. Maka se laissa tomber dans le sien dès qu'elle eut retiré l'uniforme gênant pour dormir et ferma les yeux.

Médusa n'était pas réapparue de la journée, ce qui était peu surprenant puisqu'elle qu'elle se trouvait au front et ne pouvait certainement pas revenir pour la nuit mais la jeune fille s'inquiétait un peu car elle ne savait absolument pas comment elles allaient bien pouvoir se retrouver. Elle doutait sérieusement d'arriver à finir de construire la machine sans l'aide de la sorcière et même si elle y arrivait, elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à rentrer dans leur dimension toute seule. Il lui faudrait faire confiance à Médusa pour la rejoindre. L'ironie de la situation était décidément douloureuse.

Se retournant sur le matelas inconfortable, elle se demanda si elle pourrait contacter son partenaire entre-temps. Le dortoir était bondé, même en l'appelant au milieu de la nuit, cela aurait été trop risqué.

Le sommeil finit par la trouver et elle s'endormit avant de trouver une autre solution à ses interrogations.


End file.
